Mirror Hearts
by SamicaWrites
Summary: Clarke looked out the cab window as it drove her back into the town she'd left a couple months ago. Things hadn't changed visibly but on the inside Clarke felt like her whole view of the word had been tipped on it axis. Her friends had all lied to her and kept secrets bad enough that she fled in the middle of the night. Bellarke! AU werewolf. (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Hello and welcome to my third "100" Fanfic. This is my first AU fanfic** **ever** **and I'm so excited to hear what you guys think of it.** **A Before hand note I've been writing on this site for over 7 years. My grammar and spelling still stink so as much as I try, there still might be mistakes that pop up (If that really bugs you, you may not want to read) ALSO I'm posting the first chapter but I won't start posting every couple of days until may. Because I have 2 other fictions I need to finish up before I can spend my time on this. Thank you and make sure to leave me a comment to let me know if your feeling the story or not, any feedback is good feedback :)**

Clarke looked out the cab window as it drove her back into the town she'd left a couple months ago. Things hadn't changed visibly but on the inside Clarke felt like her whole view of the word had been tipped on it axis. Her friends had all lied to her everyone in her world had kept secrets and tricked her, resulting in her up and leave in the middle of the night those many months ago.

(5 Months Earlier)

The music was loud enough to cause ripples in her rum and coke, her friends sat with her along the bar, each with a drink in hand. Mirrors was a new age type bar where most of the local college kids hung out on the weekends.

Her best girl friends Octavia and Raven were the first ones to bring her here, they'd become room mates and rented out a small apartment down town. Close enough walking distance to anywhere they'd need to go.

"Clarke common I know you love this song." Octavia sang as she danced in front of her friend.

Clarke downed her drink before joining her friends on the dance floor, It was nearly 3 in the morning when the bar had its last call. The girls kicked off their shoes once they'd entered the cab, their legs a little too wobbly to make it a few blocks to their place.

"You guys are my best friends." Raven announced, resting her hand on each of their thighs.

"I love you too Raven." Octavia giggled, looking across the black hair too look at Clarke.

The reason for tonight's venture was because of Raven, she'd just got cheated on by her on again off again boy friend Finn. He'd been seeing another girl while he was away at college in California, Raven found out over face book when the girl posted a picture of her and Finn's sonogram.

"Okay here we are ladies." The cab driver said.

Octavia gave the man his money while Clarke tried not to stumble herself as she help raven to the front door of their place.

Most college kids live in residence or in small apartments, but thanks to Ravens dad who was apparently some major government head the three lived in a 2 story house with 2 full baths and 4 bedrooms. It was a dream house as far as they were concerned. Raven and Octavia had been living there for two years before Clarke joined them being as how she transferred colleges to get away from her mother.

Raven and Octavia had known each other since they were young, something to do with their parents being friends. And their close friends Jasper and Monty and the others were also childhood friends, Clarke was the only new bee from out of town.

"Clarke it's too hot!" Raven whined as they entered their apartment.

"Then take of your damn clothes." Clarke laughed, pushing Raven towards the couch where she preceded to do exactly what the blonde had instructed.

"Well hello." Jasper smirked at Raven as he and Monty followed Octavia into the apartment.

Clarke rolled her eye at the boy, he was so innocent that his comments like that were always funny not creepy.

"Octavia guess who I ran into today." Monty said while coming out of the kitchen with a beer in hand.

Octavia stayed silent waiting for him to continue.

"A certain older brother."

Octavia's face lit up "This past year went by so fast I completely lost track of time."

"Yep. The whole crews back together, Your brother, Miller, Jasper, Monroe and Fox." Monty added.

Clarke had heard of these names in stories but the only one she'd met was Fox. The group was so tight knit that she was surprised they even let her in. It was nice in a way, Clarke's friends back home were nice and everything but they were never as close as this group seemed to be. Every story they told could go back to childhood, They'd all grown up together in this small town.

"Where are they getting back from?" Clarke asked throwing a blanket over herself and Raven.

The group was silent for a beat before Jasper came up with an answer.

"They all went out west for a year. Hiking, camping enjoying the first year out of college."

Clarke nodded "That sounds nice."

Raven agreed "Yeah nice that they left our sorry asses behind. You know if Lexa hadn't called them away-"

Clarke gave her friend an amused look as she ranted on, While Octavia flicked her ear so she'd stop talking.

"I think It's time the drunk girl went to bed. " Octavia declared pulling Raven to her feet and towards her bedroom.

They could hear Raven and Octavia grumbling as they went up the stairs but Clarke couldn't make out what they were saying, turning the radio on to drown out the drunken jargon.

.

Clarke hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she'd woken up on the couch her head on Jaspers Lap and her legs thrown across Monty's. They boys had an apartment of their own but they ended up sleeping at the house most nights, Apparently when their other friends are around they do the same. Clarke was nervous but excited to meet everyone else. They were all so close that she hoped she got along with them.

"Coffee." Clarke grumbled to herself as she sat up, the smell of the drink was strong in her nose.

She didn't realize Octavia was sitting in front of her, with a mug in hand until she found the will to open her eyes.

"Morning sunshine!"

"O, so loud." Clarke groaned covering her ears.

Octavia laughed "Sorry but I thought you'd want to have a chance to wake up and shower before the rest of the pac- group gets here."

"They're coming over now?" Clarke asked, taking the mug.

Octavia nodded "Yeah they stayed at one of their places last night, should be over in a couple of hours... I'm so excited to see Bell, I mean I miss everyone but I've been texting him all morning."

Clarke found it in her morning mood to smile for her friend, Octavia always talked about her brother. Clarke could tell how much she'd been missing him since he'd been away.

"I'm happy for you O... Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go and shower off the bar smell that seems to be sticking to me." Clarke joked, taking a big gulp from the mug before giving it back to Octavia.

"I'm gonna run out and get bagels before everyone gets here, you need anything specific?"

"Naw I'm good." Clarke called from the stairs, excited for the warm shower that awaited her.

 **Soooooo What do ya think? Review and let me know. I intend for this story to go on for a while so it's starting 5 months in the past and once we reach (The present) Clarke coming back into town, I'll continue to write from there. If you have any questions/comments Review or you can even email me if you feel like it** thebestshay


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Hey everyone, I wont be posting weekly until I finish my last 2 stories but, there was such a good response that I decided to post the next chapter :) Thank you everyone!**

Octavia heard the shower turn up upstairs, Clarke had fallen back asleep when she'd gotten to her bedroom, Octavia figured if she was that tired she should just let her friend sleep.

Laying the food out that she'd just picked up Octavia couldn't help how excited she was to see her brother and the rest of the pack. She knew that a pack they were aliened with were in trouble and needed help, so the alpha elders took a couple of the fighters from their packs and got them to help. Octaiva, Raven, Jasper and Monty had stayed behind, well ordered is more like it.

Bellamy was their packs alpha, so she was forced to stay behind and finish up her semester. The pack was only supposed to be gone for a couple months at best but that had quickly turned into a full year. But now that it was over and the other pack was safe they'd returned home.

Octavia smelt them before the knock came at the door. "Jasper, Monty they're here!" Octavia squealed running to the door.

Octavia threw open the door and leaped into her brothers arms, he caught her and laughed.

"Hey O." Bellamy hugged his sister tight; he'd been worried while away.

Checking in the other pack members every day to make sure everything was going smoothly in his absence.

"What are we chopped liver?" Murphy mocked.

Fox hit him over the back of the head "Leave them alone loser, family gets longer hugs."

He rolled his eyes back at her "Technically we're all family."

The conversation was dropped as the siblings moved aside and allowed the others to enter the house. Raven came down the stairs wrapped in a blanket at the sound of everyone's voices. They all hugged before settling right down like they'd never left, everyone plopped down on the couches or in the kitchen. Bellamy was catching up the ones who'd stayed behind on what happened when the shower turned off.

They noise had been going since they'd arrived that no one had noticed that the shower was even running, All the wolves looked around the room and found everyone accounted for.

"O you got a secret lover we don't know about?" Fox said winking.

Bellamy growled at the thought of another man touching his sister like that.

Octavia rolled her eyes "No you idiots."

"It's the new roommate we told you about." Raven added, getting up to grab another bag of chips from the kitchen.

Murphy smirked "Right the human. I'm going to ask again, why did you think it'd be a good idea to let her live here?"

Octavia slapped him over the head "Because it's Raven's house and she can invite whoever she wants to live here."

"Exactly-" Raven said "She was new to town and it's not like you idiots were around all the time. She only planned to stay for a couple months until she found a place to stay but we loved her so much we couldn't let her go. Besides we've had humans in the group before."

"I think it's great." Fox smiled "We need more girl power; I met her before we left and she was really nice."

"Thank you." Raven and Octavia said at the same time."

.

Clarke sighed as she got out of the shower, she'd wanted to be ready before everyone got here but she'd fallen asleep as soon as she made it into her bedroom. Letting her hair dry natural Clarke walked across her room to the dresser and started looking for something comfortable to wear.

Deciding on Black leggings and a purple tank top Clarke took a breath before making her way down the stairs. She could hear the voices of everyone coming from the living room and felt butterflies in her stomach.

Octavia got up when she heard Clarke's footsteps on the stairs; she met her at the bottom and grabbed her hand pulling her into the living room.

"Everyone this is Clarke." She announced.

Clarke looked around at the group as everyone's eyes fell on her; Clarke even felt her cheeks heat up at the attention. Everyone in the room looked around the same age as her except for a couple who looked around 23.

"I take it back." Murphy muttered.

Everyone in the room beside's Clarke heard his under the breath comment. Octavia just rolled her eyes and started a rapid fire of introductions around the room, pointing with her finger so Clarke would follow.

"Miller, Murphy, you remember Fox, Monroe and my big brother Bellamy." Clarke nodded at all of them.

"Nice to meet you." When Clarke made eye contact with the last in the row, she found him looking right at her too.

Clarke noticed the resemblance between Octavia and her brother; they both had the same dark hair and eyes. Even their skin tone seemed to match even though Bellamy's was a bit darker.

Octavia squinted her eyes at her brother as every wolf in the room seemed to shift in their seats when they noticed the way their alpha was looking at the blonde.

Octavia cleared her throat "Clarke and I are going to go to the kitchen and take out the stuff for the Barbecue... If anyone needs us."

Clarke followed her friend into the kitchen, feeling eyes on them as they exited into the other room.

.

"Dude what the hell was that?" Miller turned to look at Bellamy.

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" Jasper said, shock dripping from his voice.

Monty nodded "I think he did."

"Holy shit." Raven gasped.

"Fuck, I really wanted to bang the hot new blonde." Murphy grumbled.

Bellamy growled deep in his throat and Murphy put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Well this'll be interesting." Fox smiled, settling back on the couch.

Bellamy blocked out the annoying voices of the wolves around him and found himself searching for the blondes heart beat as she chatted with his sister in the kitchen. She was human... He had imprinted on a human.

.

Octavia led Clarke into the kitchen but her ears were trained on the hushed conversation happening in the living room, the pack was going back and forth. Everyone's voice was half shocked half amused, Octavia could barely believe it herself. She'd watched as well as felt her brother's reaction upon seeing Clarke, like he'd just woken up.

"I'm sorry what?"Octavia asked, realizing Clarke had been trying to get her attention.

Clarke laughed "I said your friends seemed nice, a little too much into staring but still."

"Well if you'd stop looking all sexy all the time maybe they wouldn't have a reason to stair." Octavia joked back, pulling the meat from the freezer.

Clarke just shook her head and got back to chopping the veggies in front of her.

"So do you all usually hang out like this?"

"Yep, every Sunday everyone comes over and we have a BBQ. So get use to it missy." Octavia threatened, waving her knife around.

"Gezz but that down before you hurt yourself." Clarke joked "No I like it; you guys are like a mini family."

Octavia nodded, Clarke didn't know how right she was "We are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Yo! Thank you for the wait I'm so excited for you guys to read this, I wanna know what you think, good/bad, suggestions or just comments :)Thanks for reading. tazzynazzy thanks for your** **excitement, this chapter update is for you.**

Once the girls got everything ready for the BBQ Bellamy and Miller went out onto the deck to start grilling the food. Octavia and the girls however stayed inside and turned on Netflix to pass the time. They we only a couple minutes into the first episode of FRIENDS when Octavia snuck her way back into the kitchen, where her brother was looking for the BBQ sauce.

Octavia noticed the change in Bellamy's posture when he felt her enter the room; he knew his sister had been waiting until the right moment to ambush him about Clarke.

"You're really going to start this O?"

She laughed "You act like everyone didn't witness your reaction in there."

Bellamy turned to face his sister, forgetting about the barbequing all together. "I couldn't control it-"

"Well duhh, face it bro you've got it bad." Octavia didn't know exactly how she felt, her brother was always serious and sure he slept around but no one ever stayed longer than a night.

"Octavia. She's a human."

"You say the word like it's dirty, you've been with human girls Bell."

"I've fucked-" "ew." "-human girls, I'm the alpha. I'm not supposed to fucking imprint on one."

Bellamy rolled his shoulders; he could feel his body reacting to the fact they Clarke was just a few steps away in the other room. All he wanted to do was be close to her and protect her.

"We'll you have. You're supposed to be together, now all you got to do is not be an ass and maybe she'll like you back."

"No."

Octavia did a double take, did he just say no? "No? What do you mean no? Bellamy you can't just ignore this, she's not going away."

"No, but I sure can. I already planned to stay at Millers once we got back."

"This is crazy." Octavia laughed "I give you less than a week."

"What?"

"Trust me; you won't be able to resist her. Not only because of your loooove connection but, it's just impossible to hate Clarke. There's just something about her that makes you fall in love." Octavia was smiling ear to ear.

Bellamy just shook his head, grabbing the sauces and heading back out to the BBQ.

.

Clarke loved these guys, they were all so friendly. They asked her about herself and she them, the only person she didn't get a chance to talk to was Bellamy. He's been BBQing with Miller and then when they ate he seemed to be lost in thought, missing the conversations going on around him. Even after the food was all cleaned up he and Miller headed out early, while the rest stayed and watched a couple movies before going home.

Clarke had to admit he was good looking but he didn't seem too interested in conversations. If anything Clarke felt like he was purposefully ignoring her, after their stare game when they'd first met he hadn't looked in her direction once the rest of the night.

"Clarke the phones for you." Octavia called from the kitchen.

Clarke didn't even know why they had a land line; anyone important would have her cell number.

"Say I'm not here." She called back, Raven laughed on the couch beside her.

"Well I already said you were here so just come here."

Clarke groaned, rolling her body off the couch. The clock caught her eye as she past, 2am? Who the hell calls someone at 2am?

Octavia frowned at her when she came into the kitchen "It's a guy for you."

Clarke mouthed "Who" the other girl just shrugged and passed her the phone on her way out of the room.

"Hello?"

The voice signed in relief "Clarke thank god, I've been calling every number I know for you-"

"Wells?" Clarke interrupted, what the hell was he thinking calling her!

"What? It's only been a year, am I that forgettable?"

"You're not allowed to call me." Clarke snapped.

"Baby I know. You know I wouldn't have tracked you down now if it wasn't important."

Clarke closed her eyes "Then what?"

"Its Jared he-"

"No! Don't. I told you all I was done, I don't want to be dragged back into this. I like my new life, my new friend."

"You don't have to give that up, no one is saying that. Just listen to me." Clarke remained quiet. "Jared messed up, he involved himself in something that he wasn't supposed to be involved in. There are some people that are not too happy with that, he needs to get out of town for a little while."

"Hell no! Are you frigging kidding me? You want to bring all that shit here?" Clarke shook her head even though he couldn't see her "I'm not getting these people involved, no."

"Clarke! There is going to be no trouble, he just needs to stay away for a week or two and then he'll leave."

"Where ever Jared goes there is always trouble." She grumbled.

Wells chuckled "You would know, you dated him for years."

"How bout we not take that trip down memory lane."

"If you insist, it is quiet the tale. Anyways, is that a yes?"

Clarke hits the heel of her hand into her forehead repeatedly "Wells I can't have my life screw up here."

"Sweetheart I promise that's not going to happen, I want you to have that new life as much as you do. I'll work as hard as I can on my end to get things wrapped up as quickly as I can. All I need is for you to say yes."

"Fine!"

Clarke could hear the smile in wells voice "'Good cause Jared left yesterday, he should be there sometime tomorrow night."

"Are you kidding me? What would you have done if I'd said no?"

"Please, I know you can't say no to your big brother." Clarke rolled her eyes; the only bad thing about leaving was not seeing Wells every day.

"Whatever, now I got to go convince my roommates to let a person stay in our guest bedroom. Just promise me you'll make sure his visit is as sort as it can be, the second you got everything figured out there I'm sending his ass home."

"I promise, I love you Cee."

"I love you too."

Click

.

Clarke leaned against the kitchen counter for a good 20 minutes trying to decide what she was going to tell her roommates. She obviously couldn't tell them what was really going on; her time was up faster than she'd hoped.

"Clarke we're going to head up to bed." Raven said peeking her head into the kitchen.

"Actually I need to talk to you and O for a second."

"Are you okay? Who was on the phone?"

Octavia came up behind her "Raven you coming? Hey who was on the phone?"

"I need to talk to you guys about that."

Octavia smirked "OOOOh this sounds serious." Octavia say Clarke's face "It is serious."

The girls sat around the island counter on the cold black stools.

"I just got off the phone with one of my friends from back home; he's up here visiting and wants to see me before he leaves. It'll be for a week or two and he'd have to stay in the house, what do you guys think?"

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Is he hot?"

Clarke rolled her eyes at Octavia; of course she'd ask that.

"Are you blushing?" Raven noted "Do you like this "friend"?"

"No, we'll I did-Do. But not like that-I-He's my ex."

Both girls burst out laughing, Clarke just scowled at them.

"So you want your ex boyfriend to live with us for a few weeks? Are you thinking of getting back together?" Octavia asked, her voice and face showed seriousness.

"O no, we broke up a while before I left to come here. I'm sure he already has a girlfriend back home." Clarke didn't know that, the only connection she'd had to them since she'd left was her brother's call a second ago.

"But-" Raven cut Octavia off.

"It's not problem Clarke, we got the space. Besides it'll be since meeting someone from your old life, get all the dirty."

Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled "Thanks guys, He'll be here sometime tomorrow night. Now if you'll excuse me I see a hot shower in my future."

The girls waited till Clarke got up the stairs before turning to each other.

"Well if that doesn't light a match under Bellamy's ass I don't know what will." Octavia giggled.

"Yeah if his protectiveness over you is any indication, he's going to be all over Clarke once her new- or should I say old boy toy gets here."

"Do you think this "ex" is looking to get back with Clarke? We've never heard anything about him and now he just wants to drop by?"

Raven shrugged "We'll just have to pop some pop corn and watch this play out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I know I keep saying I'm not going to post until I finish the rest of my fics, but I just can't help it. When I get an idea I just write it down and keep going till I have a chapter. ENJOY, thanks guys :)**

"Clarke Stop hogging the chips!" Jasper yelled throwing a pillow in her direction, hitting her square in the face.

"Excuse me, you chocolate hog!"

"Trade?" Jasper suggested, big smile covering his face.

Clarke nodded; the two threw the snacks toward each other at the same time.

"Shhh! I'm trying to watch the movie." Octavia snapped Jasper and Clarke both snickered.

"It's so nice outside; we should really go for a walk. Get some vitamin C in us." Clarke said looking toward the kitchen where the window let in the light.

"But this is my favourite part!" Octavia whined.

"I'm down for a walk, if my legs fall asleep than wake up one more time I might cry." Monty said, gasping as he stood on tingling legs.

Octavia gave in with a roll of her eyes and a flick on the remote.

It really was nice outside; the streets weren't too busy as the pack walked along the side roads. The small shots were open as well as a few restaurants; the smell of food was enough to stop them in their tracks.

The small diner had those old fashion round booths that gave enough room from everyone, after ordering everyone fell into tiny side conversations until Octavia drew everyone's attention to Clarke.

"Wait, wait, wait your ex wants to move in with you?" Jasper said, stuffing more fries in his mouth.

"No!" The blonde rolled her eyes "Jared just wasn't to visit while he's in town; it's really not a big deal."

Everyone looked at each other over Clarke's head; they knew who it'd be a big deal too. But sadly their curly haired alpha was hiding away with Miller.

"If you say so." Jasper muttered. "But sounds to me like he's looking for some Clarke action."

"You guys are impossible."

Raven looked down at her watch "What times he supposed to be getting here?"

"A couple of hours, but he'll be fine to just wait if we're not home in time." Clarke shrugged; she wasn't going to go out of her way for Jared.

Yes they dated, yes they ended on good terms but she'd left them all behind for a reason. Quite frankly she was mad he'd decided she was the place to go. They had relationships with other packs he could have gone too, but nope he was coming to interrupt her life.

"Alright." Raven dropped the subject and moved onto something else.

.

Everyone in the pack meet up in the cabin around the fire once the sun went down. Raven and Octavia were mad Jared had been late and that they had to leave before meeting him.

"Miller you want to brief the rest on what happened this past year?" Bellamy said, grabbing a seat around the fire.

"And make it snappy." Octavia shouted at him.

Her older brother raised his brow at her outburst "Are we keeping you from something O?"

"Only your mate reuniting with her old lover." Octavia muttered under her breath, Jasper, Monty and Raven snicker quietly.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Bellamy demanded, getting impatient with their games.

"Let's just said an old friend of Clarke's is rolling into town for a couple weeks." Raven said smiling.

Everyone around the camp fire who wasn't in on it just gave each other confused looks.

"And by old friend Raven means someone who used to spend every night taking her to pound town." Octavia added.

They watched as the rest of the packs faces when from confused to enlightened, Bellamy's took it some step further to furious.

Octavia leaned towards her brother "And he may or may not be sleeping across the hall from her, but it's nothing to get work over about."

Jasper said under his breath "No, the only one being worked over will be Clarke."

Bellamy's eye darkened.

"Looks like I just won that bet, huh big brother?"

Raven looked down at her phone "And judging from the text I just got from Clarke, the pound town express has just let off one ex but maybe not for much longer boy toy."

.

Octavia and Raven had left about an hour ago saying they need to pick up something from Bellamy's and that they'd get some food on the way back.

Once they'd left her alone Clarke's stomach started flipping, he wasn't too late but Well's was supposed to call her when Jared was close. Deciding on a distraction Clarke took a shower and tidied small things that were in her path. It was officially 2 hours past the time he was supposed to show up when headlights shown into the side room.

Clarke took some deep breaths to calm her racing heart, the last thing she needed was him teasing her about her heart racing for him.

Knock knock knock

Here goes nothing, she muttered to herself as she unlocked and pulled the door towards her.

"Well if it isn't Clarke Griffin, A year away from the packs done you good baby." Clarke ignored that last part and moved aside gesturing for him to come in.

"Jared, didn't think I'd be seeing you again." She watched as he set his stuff down in the living room.

"Plans change I guess... It's good to see you Blondie, homes being a lot different without you." Jared took the extra steps separating them and pulled Clarke in for a long hug.

"Yeah you too." Clarke wasn't really for the wave of emotions she felt seeing someone from home.

When she pulled away it gave Jared a chance to look around the space "Nice place you got here."

Clarke nodded, following as he walked further into the space. He seemed to freeze for a minute and stand straighter before his muscles relaxed.

"What happened Jared?"

He sighed, taking a seat on the couch "I went up to visit Donny and his pack; he'd mentioned to me he'd been having some trouble and I wanted to help. When I got there a pack had already been drafted to help, so I stayed around the property helping out his girl Sara and the kids. I guess a couple of wolves got through the pack and made it to the house, I fought and killed two but one managed to get away. Your brother found him sniffing around our town a couple of weeks ago, asking about me. Apparently one of the wolves I had killed was his mate, so now he's out to avenge her."

Clarke blew out a big gust of air "Holy crap Jared!"

He nodded "I know, but I promise he won't track me here, Well's and the rest of the pack made sure of it."

"You should call Well's and let them know you're safe, but after that you shouldn't call them until all this is over. I don't want to give that wolf any way to track you here."

"Understood, I miss you bossing me around Blondie, it's hot."

"Just shut up and call him, before I throw you out on your ass."

"You got it." Jared moved in fast and kissed Clarke on the cheek before moving towards the kitchen "I'll owe you for this."

"Big time." Clarke sighed, Jared hadn't changed much.

His hair was maybe a little shorter and he had more muscle, but that came with the whole wolf thing. Werewolves just when she'd thought she'd gotten away they just pulled her right back into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hey, hope you guys like this new chapter! Don't worry this is a Bellarke story, Jared was an oc put in the stir things up, all you shippers have nothing to worry about.**

Jared looked the same as the last time she'd seem him, his hair was a little shorter but nothing much else. Clarke on the other hand had grown her hair out and started wearing it down natural. When she was back home with the guys she'd always worn her hair in a side braid.

"Hey Jared." Clarke smiled, letting him take her into his arms.

His hold was tight and warm as it had always been, despite the danger and drama she was in while back home the boys always made her feel safe. As much as Clarke had been annoyed at the thought of Jared staying with her, she was happy to have a little part of home.

"It's good to see you." He mumbled into her hair. "The pack hasn't been the same without you."

"Yeah, I miss you all too. But you know why I had to leave." Clarke suddenly got hit with a wave of grief; she had kept it down ever since she left.

After the accident Clarke made everyone promise they'd never speak of it again, but all around her were memories. After lots of talking she decided to move away to start her college career and never looked back.

Jared nodded. "I do, we all do. Though the boys are going to be upset when I tell them you traded us in for newer models."

Clarke bit her lip, breaking eye contact to look at the floor. "You picked up on that huh?"

He laughed. "I smelt them the second I drove into town."

"Well excuse me dog nose."

"Does your brother know?"

"No, I wasn't even completely sure about it. The whole pack wasn't here when I moved in, the rest of them got back into town the day before last."

Jared nodded, following Clarke to the couch. "There was a big issue with one of the packs last year; wolves from other packs went up to help out... Do they know about you?"

The blonde just shook her head. "I haven't brought up anyone from back home. My roommates were really surprised when I told them my ex boyfriend wanted to visit and was also going to be staying with us. That reminds me." Clarke's face got serious. "While you're here, don't bring up things from back home okay. I don't want to bring that drama here with these people; I don't want them to know what I did."

Jared sighed, but he understood. "I promise. But, you know the whole werewolf secret is going to be blown the second someone gets within a couple miles of this place."

When Wells had first asked if she'd take Jared for a couple days she'd gotten what that could mean for her new life here. She was almost certain they were wolves; they acted so similar to her pack back home. She was drawn to them and now she knew why. Now with Jared here they would find out she knew about the wolves and the packs or that she was completely naive and think she didn't know about any of them.

"Now that the whole pack is back here I figured I'd find my own place. I don't want to get into it with the pack drama and get between anything."

"You always do that." Jared laughed sadly.

"I know, its part of the reason I moved away from-?"

"No no no no no, that is not what I meant. You THINK you're going to ruin everything you touch."

"I am become death, destroyer of worlds." The words were softly spoken, almost like she didn't know she was saying them out loud.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for- what happened back home. It wasn't your fault. You need to stop doing this, maybe moving way was what was best for you at first-"

"Oh my god, did they send you here to bring me back!?"

"No, this is just me talking Clarke. I know you better than anyone, aside from Wells, Life may be happier here because you're living in a bubble away from your past, away from the hurt. But you're not dealing with it, at some point you're going to be forced to and when that happens... it could do more damage than you think."

Clarke didn't know what to say to that, she knew on some level that he was right, but at the same time she just wanted to pretend as long as she could.

"What about you? You're here because you got, into some turf war at home?"

Jared's eyes flicked to Clarkes a smile on his face. "That is a story for another time." He raised a hand to stop her next comment. "Because I hear your roommates now."

"How do you know it's even them, I didn't tell you if they were girls or guys-"

"No but the prominent smell around this apartment is female and those two females pulling into the driveway, their scents match up."

Clarke just rolled her eyes, moving from the couch to unlock the front door for them.

"They just spotted my car, they're every excited to meet me." Jared said following her.

Clarke tensed up, her heart was racing and her palms were sweating.

"Now they're worried, they thought they were wrong before but my scent is all over my car and your walk way. Aside from that they just tuned into the fact that your heart is going to beat out of our chest, which could mean one of two things." Jared was whispering into her ear, to keep the other girls from hearing. "You're either running a marathon around your couch or very scared."

At that moment the door in front of them burst open and Octavia and Raven stood in a fighting stance in the doorway. Clarke had seen wolves crouch like that when play fighting back home, but she knew her two friends weren't playing.

"Who are you? If you hurt her I will kill you."

"Get the hell away from her. Clarke come here."

The girls were speaking over one another making it hard for Clarke to catch anything but the fact that they were angry. Jared on the other hand could.

"Actually she was the one who broke my heart." He joked; standing up straighter a hand on Clarke's hip in case he needed to push her away if a fight broke out.

Bother girls occupying the door way seemed even more confused as they too straightened up and looked at their friend. That stood unafraid and comfortable with the other wolfs hand protectively on her waist.

"Guys this is Jared, he's the friend from home I was tell you about."

"The ex." Octavia said, glaring at him.

It was too subtle for Clarke to see but Jared watched the young wolf check him out, trying to get a better read on him.

"Yeah." Clarke said, watching everyone look at each other.

When Raven and Octavia finally locked eyes she knew the conversation that would be going on in their heads, they were trying to figure out how to explain their behaviour.

"So Clarke-"She just held up her hand and shook her head at them.

"I think it's time I tell you a little bit more about my family back home." They all made their way to the living room, taking seats across from each other.

Over the next half hour Clarke explained how back home her brother Wells was a werewolf and the pack he ran with became her own. That was how she'd met Jared and she'd had her suspicions that her roommates and their friends were wolves too; she was just never able to actually prove it.

Raven held her head. "We could have saved ourselves so much lying and scheming."

Octavia laughed. "Yeah but you have to admit it was a little fun."

"You must have been the wolf Bellamy was talking about tonight." Raven said, remembering back to the packs meeting. "He warned us that there was a wolf from another pack in town for a little while, if we saw you not to be worried."

Jared nodded and explained to Clarke who looked a little confused. "When one of us knowingly ventures into another packs territory, as a curiously and to save a fight or two we get in touch with the alpha. Get his permission."

"That's where you guys ran off too." Clarke smiled at her friends; they nodded smiling back at her.

"We're really happy you come with a pre-knowledge on this whole life, makes it easier for us."

Raven nodded in agreement. "Yeah it'll make living together a whole lot easier. Knowing I can let my tail hang free whenever I like."

Everyone laughed at Raven's penis joke, that was Raven for ya.

"Listen, I actually need to talk to you guys about the living situation. I've been thinking about getting my own place." Jared rolled his eyes.

"WHAT, WHY? Just cause we're wolves, is that why you moved out here? You found out your brother was a wolf?"

"No! It not because of that or you guys, living here has been so great. But, your pack is back now. I know some of them crash here most nights, I just don't want to get in the way of that."

"You've been living here with other members of the pack around, what's the difference now?" Raven crossed her arms.

"Yeah Clarke?" Jared added, Clarke sent another glare his way.

"I know not all wolves like having humans in their business, it'd be different if I lived somewhere else and came over once a week. But I live with you guys and from what I observed at the BBQ I don't think your alpha likes me much. O I can't get between you and your brother."

Octavia shook her head. "Clarke this is stupid, you are not moving out. Nobody in the pack hates you; half of them want into your pants and the other half think your funny and like having you around. Bellamy is just all around moody, that's all him."

Clarke bit her bottom lip. "Fine, I'll let you keep me."

Both girls cheered. "O we have our own pet. Now that all this is done, Hi I'm Raven, you must be the ex boyfriend." Everyone laughed.

"I'm Octavia and this is Raven, it's nice to meet you."

"You guys are ridiculous." Clarke sighed.

"What? We had a whole plan, we wanted to find out the dirt on the two of you, but instead we spent almost an hour finding out our roommate knows about our not so secret life."

Clarke looked over at the Clock in the kitchen _2:16AM._ Just when she was about to suggest they all get some sleep Jasper and Monty came flying through the door.

"Great, Shall I start from the beginning?" Clarke said with a roll of her eyes, she was getting no sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Hey everyone! let me know if you like the group chat, If it was too hard to read or follow I won't do it in other chapters. Happy reading :)**

Raven and Octavia woke before anyone else in the house, running into each other on their way to make some coffee. After Raven served them up steaming mugs of coffee they sat on the stools in the kitchen for a gossip session.

"So what do you think of him?" Octavia asked, sipping from her mug.

Raven sighed. "He seems great, Clarke's relaxed around him. Even though they are broken up you can tell how connected they are to each other." Octavia laughed at that.

"Bells not going to be too happy about that."

"Too bad, he wanted to ignore her and pretend she doesn't exist? that is his purgative. It's only a matter of time before he moves back in here."

"OH believe me, I saw his face last night. He would have come home with us if he didn't have to go deal with the elders."

Both girls laughed at the memory of their alpha from a night ago.

*FLASH BACK*

"Would the two of you focus!?" Bellamy snapped, they were mocking him and he didn't like it.

"What's the matter big brother? Ignoring Clarke gonna be harder than you thought?"

Jasper decided to try and make things better. "You shouldn't worry, he's probably not even hot."

Raven hit him over the head. "Clarke dated him for years, she obviously thinks he's hot."

Bellamy was burning up on the spot, he felt his skin heat and his heart pick up as rage consumed him. The girls had done this on purpose, trying to make him break and get angry. Well it had worked, all he could think about now was some other guy with his dirty hands on Clarke. Kissing her, feeling her soft skin, tasting it.

A shudder ran through his body at the thought, Clarke wasn't supposed to happen to him. Life had been good, he fucked whoever he wanted when he wanted. He never liked the idea of a mate, but now that it was happening to him he couldn't turn it off. All he'd been able to think about was Clarke, her smell, her laugh, her heart beat.

Miller stepped up to him while the girls continued to tease him. "Deep breath man, you need to confront this because if you continue to resist your instincts. When it gets too much and you snap, you might not be able to hold back."

His Beta Miller had found his mate a couple years back, Bryan. He remembered Miller trying to explain the feeling. He'd said that the wolf connection calmed him when they weren't together, because he always has a sense on how he was doing and if he was alright. Bellamy's situation, no one in their pack history had come in contact with. Sure they dated and screwed humans, but mating with them was a completely different thing.

His connection to Clarke was nonexistent, he couldn't feel how she was doing he couldn't anything because she wasn't a wolf. That was worst torture, all he could think about through the day was if she was okay and if she was thinking about him. As if that wasn't bad enough, now he had another male to worry about.

"I think we've covered everything." Miller said to the group, still standing next to his alpha. "Bellamy and I have to head out to meet the elders, we'll see everyone later."

*FLASH BACK OVER*

"We did push him pretty far though; I think we should hold back. At least for a little while."

Octavia nodded in agreement. "He'll figure himself out sooner or later, I do feel bad for him though. Clarke's not going to make this easy, her knowing about wolves could be a major game changer. She'd know about this stuff and how it works, he's not going to be able to hid like he usually does."

"Speaking of, are you going to warn him about that?"

Octavia shrugged. "I sent out a text last night saying the boy toy had arrived and that we were all going to the pier tomorrow if anyone wanted to come with."

"So they can find out surround by other people?"

"Precisely, the more people around the harder Bellamy's going to have to fight to keep his cool."

"Will he even come tomorrow."

"Oh I'd bet your life on it."

"Hey!" Raven gasped in mock rage, shoving Octavia out of her stool.

At that moment Clarke came down the stairs with Jared behind her, both in Pjs, their hair unkempt.

"Have a good sleep?" Raven asked, looking over her shoulder at them.

Clarke nodded and made her way to the cupboards to get her coffee mug. When she couldn't reach it she was going give up and use one of the lower ones when Jared stepped up behind her. Hand on her waist to let her know he was there, Jared reached up and pulled down the mug she'd been wanting and one for himself. From there he continued to the coffee pop and filled both cups, handing Clarke's to her and taking a sip from his own.

Both Raven and Octavia sat watching the scene play out with their mouths open, _what are they married?_ Raven gave Octavia a look, the younger girl nodded already reaching for her cell phone.

GROUP MESSAGE:

Octavia: Guys were are in trouble! :0

Jasper: Dude what are you doing? It's too damn early!

Octavia: I'm tell you about this honeymoon I'm witnessing in my own kitchen.

Fox: What the boyfriend wants to remove the "EX" from his title?

Raven: Yes! O's telling the truth guys, Jared's got some serious game.

Octavia: If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's still in love with her!

Miller: guys would you knock it off, you don't think you did enough riling up last night!?

Monty: I'd believe it, the way that dude was looking at Clarke last night...

Raven: See!

Monroe: A girl tries to sleep in her first weekend back and you losers are blowing up my phone with texts!

Octavia: Just wait till this afternoon, you'll see it for yourselves.

Jasper: if you can get them to leave the house ;)

Raven: Oh yeah, Just a heads up. One small, little thing we forgot to mention... Jared's a werewolf.

Monroe: WHAT!?

Miller: Are you fucking with us?

Fox: Okay I'm awake now! HOLY SHIT!

Murphy: Wow you weren't kidding, Princess really must have a type.

Milller: Can it Murphy!

Murphy: I'm saying what everyone else is thinking.

Fox: Does she know he's a wolf?

Raven: Yep, Apparently her brother is one too, that's how they met.

Octavia: Clarke told us she thought we might be, when Jared got here we kinda proved it for her.

Monroe: Holy shit...

Fox: Does Bellamy know?

Murphy: This is the "pack group chat" you dumb ass.

Fox: That doesn't mean he has seen it yet, or Octavia might had texted him last night!

Bellamy: Hard not too when my phones buzzing like a bomb about to explode.

Fox: Sorry.

Monroe: Sorry!

Jasper: Shhh this is just a dream.

Murphy: Looks like you're going to have to fight if you want a taste of the Princess Bellamy ;)

Miller: Shut up Murphy!

Fox: Who's the bumb ass now, Bellamy's going to hang you upside down from a tree!

Bellamy: I'm going to hang everyone from trees if you don't shut the hell up and let me get some sleep!

Monty: Come unlock the door! We're coming over!

Octavia: Everyone meet at 2, by the boats, ttyl

Seconds later there was a knock on the door; Clarke went to get it meaning Jared was left alone with her two roommates.

"Are you here to get Clarke back?" Octavia asked, sipping more of her coffee.

"Wow! Way to bury the lead." Ravens said sarcastically.

Jared choked on his coffee; he barely whipped the coffee from his lip when Clarke walk back into the room, Jasper and Monty behind her. Oh yeah, today was going to be fun.

.

Bellamy laid in Miller and Bryan's spare bedroom staring at the ceiling. He'd turned off his phone and had thrown it onto the empty chair at the foot of the bed.

Knock knock

"Yeha?" Bellamy knew it would be Miller coming to check on him, see how he was doing after that dumb group chat.

The chat had been made while the pack was separated, to keep everyone together and keep in touch. Now that they were back Bellamy was seriously thinking of leaving the group.

Miller entered the room, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "Hey, do you want to talk it through?"

Bellamy stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the ceiling, a Clarke's laugh running on a loop in his mind. After more silence Miller got up from the bed patting Bellamys calf.

"You should shower and get ready; Bryan will be here in a few hours."

"Miller! I can't stay here anymore."

The boy nodded a small smile on his lips. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I know I've been "STARVING" you as a guest comment pointed out to me :P I know it's been a long time, summer has been more distracting than I thought. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **"** Damn girl you look hot with a capital HA!"

Clarke rolled her eyes at the younger Blake, she was so weird but Clarke couldn't imagine her life without her.

"Yeah Clarke." Raven joined into the conversation. "You trying to impress someone?"

The girls had gathered in one room like they usually did to get dressed for the day, once they got ride of Jasper and Monty that is.

Clarke looked down at her outfit. "I'm not dressed any different than usual."

"I don't know." Octavia waved her hand around. "You have this glow to you."

"I do not and would you pipe down, I know you know how wolf hearing works."

The girl just grinned and went back to texting Raven even tho she was less than a foot away.

Octavia to Raven: Dude Bellamy is going to have some problems when he sees her all sexy in those white shorts.

Raven to Octavia: You could say that again, though I'm sure Jared will notice too. And since she's really his only friend here she'll most likly stick with him.

Octavia to Raven: We'll have to keep a close eye on him, read his vibes.

Raven to Octavia: You mean see if he still wants to get into her pants?

Octavia put her phone down but nodded in answer to the other girls question.

"Do you guys really think that introducing Jared to everyone is a good idea? He's not going to be here for that long."

"No but He's going to be here for at least one pack BBQ and O doesn't want conflict to come up later, besides we already told the pack about him. They know he's a wolf, there will be no surprises."

Clarke nodded, she didn't want to admit to her friends how truly nervous she was for everyone to get to know each other, their wolves. If they like him and make friends he could pop in and out of her life.

"I'm going to go make sure Jared's ready, we'll meet you and the boys outside in a second."

Both girls nodded rolling off the bed and made their way out the door, slapping Clarke's ass as they passed. Shaking her head Clarke made her way across the hall to the guest bedroom. Jared met her at the door, his knowing smile on his face.

"What do you have to be nervous about?" When the only response he got was Clarke playing with her hair elastic that was secured to her wrist, he sighed. "You have nothing to worry about."

Clarke allowed Jared to pull her in so she was standing a breath away, she nodded and he kissed her forehead letting her go.

"Let's go meet my replacements, and don't think for a second that I'm not going to at least tell a couple embarrassing Clarke jokes." Clarke laughed shoving him playfully to the side.

.

The drive to the pier was about an hour long and Clarke got anxious the closer they got, the smell of ocean was enough to make her stomach swirl.

"Hey I think I see fox's car." Monty called out pointing to the far side of the parking lot.

"And there's Millers!" Raven said, throwing a smile at Octavia. "Looks like they all beat us."

"I don't see any of them." Clarke leaned over Jared to look out the window.

"They're most likely already inside at our booth." Jasper told her, pulling into a parking spot.

"You can all fit into one booth?" Clarke asked sceptical.

"Not exactly." Octavia said hopping out of the front seat.

They were lucky, Jaspers car had six seats, three in the front and three in the back. Otherwise they would of had to split up into two cars, Clarke knew if that has happened the girls would have wanted to ride with Jared and grill him the whole way. Thankfully for her Jasper had been dying to drive his car ever since he had new tires installed.

"Wow it's beautiful here." Jared looked out over the white sand to the sparking water.

Clarke hip checked him. "Even more so than the lakes back home?"

"Nothing can replace that." Jared's words were meant to be teasing but he knew they came out more serious than he intended.

He didn't want to make Clarke feel bad for leaving, he understood that the accident really messed her up, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for knowing the truth. He choosing to move away was the best choice she could have made for herself and the pack, he just wished she hadn't fallen into another wolf den.

As they entered the dinner Clarke couldn't help but laugh, the group that was already there had pulled over chairs and tables. Completely messing up the flow of the establishment, but from the way Octavia was talking earlier it seemed they came and did it often. The staff didn't even seem the least bit put off by the re arrangement.

"Hey guys." Octavia said running over and giving her brother a hug from behind. "Everyone you remember Clarke and this is her-Jared."

Octavia smiled feeling her brother tense up in her arms, while everyone else was introducing themselves Octavia took the chance to have a silent stair down with her brother.

Bellamy had locked onto Clarke's heart beat the second Jaspers car pulled into the parking lot, it was a little more speed up than her resting heart rate. From the way she was playing with the air elastic on her writs Bellamy chocked it up to nerves.

"Be nice." Octavia whispered before sliding into an open seat.

"So Jared." Fox was the first to speak directly to him. "What brings you all the way out here? Other than Clarke I mean."

After the packs meeting the night before the only thing they knew was that he would be on their land for a couple weeks, they didn't get a why.

"I was dropping in on a few people a couple towns over, I couldn't go back home without stopping to see this one."

Clarke gave him a sideways look, why didn't he just tell them he got into a little trouble? Maybe he just doesn't want them to know, it might be something he has to keep in the pack until resolved.

"Awe." Monroe and Jasper sounded in harmony, everyone laughed at them.

Clarke's face had gone red but the little bit of tension from the table seemed to have left the table.

"How long you planning on staying?" Miller asked casually.

Jared shrugged. "Not sure yet."

Clarke answered at the same time. "Not that long."

The couple locked eyes, both unsure what they were looking for.

"Either way we're happy to have him, especially if he keeps making late night French toast snacks." Octavia stepped in to keep the conversation from continuing in an awkward direction.

"We missed it?" Jasper wined.

"We'll if you hadn't passed out on my couch." Raven sighed.

"You know how much I love breakfast foods!" Jasper continued to pout.

"At least someone does, I can't tell you the amount of times I made Clarke Hamburgers for breakfast."

"Breakfast is too eggy." Clarke tried to defend herself.

Octavia help up her hands. "Wait a minute, I've made you scrambled eggs every Friday morning since you moved in."

Clarke shrugged, blushing at the fact she'd just been caught. "You were doing something so nice for me I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"So you forced yourself to eat my scrambled eggs?"

"Not exactly. I did the first time, and I try to eat around it when you make other things to go on the side, but when it became a tradition I started feeding it to the squirrel in the back yard."

At this point the table was in a fit of laughter.

"That's why that little fuzzy ass hole keeps coming back!?" Raven shouted, as if some big mystery had been solved.

Clarke just nodded, looking under her lashes at Octavia who glared at her.

"I'm sorry O I-"

"I fucking hate eggs!" The younger Blake interrupted.

"What? Clarke was shocked by this announcement.

"Raven and I had bought them to bake the cake for the packs going away party. We had so many left that I figure I'd use them to make you a welcome to the house breakfast. You said you liked them so much I just kept making them and then it became a damn tradition- I can't fucking believe this! You know how much alcohol I could have bought us with that egg money."

Both girls were laughing hysterically, they couldn't believe they'd both been suffering this whole time for nothing.

"You guys are stupid, you were stinking up my house cooking eggs for the past almost two years for nothing." Raven complained.

Both girls turned to her. "What are you talking about you love omelettes."

"Yeah every once and a while, not every damn week."

The group continued to laugh and joke the whole afternoon, after they'd all eaten they made their way down to the beach.

Bellamy Miller and Monroe planted themselves on top of one of the picnic tables while the rest ran around after the frizzbee Jasper found in his trunk.

"What do you think of him?" Miller asked Bellamy.

The group was far enough way that they wouldn't be able to drop in on their conversation.

"He seems harmless." Bellamy stuck to the alpha answer, instead of giving his friend the answer he really wanted.

"Oh you know that's not what he was asking about." Monroe teased watching Jared as he picked up Clarke so she wouldn't catch the frizzbee.

Bellamy rolled his shoulders, ignoring his friends words as he watch the ex couple playing around in the sand. He could see the remaining feelings from both sides, while they weren't kissing and getting down in the sand he could see the connection they use to have, and it bugged him.

Bellamy didn't realise he was growling until he got Millers elbow in the ribs.

"Deal with it man, before you explode."

He wasn't going to explode; he had more control than that. He was the alpha, he couldn't live under whatever the hell we want, that's how people get hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I know there isn't a lot of Bellarke right now, and I promise you Clarke will not be with anyone else in this story/Neither will Bellamy! But I just need a little more time to get there! PS I've decided this will be a 40 chapter fic :) Happy reading. Reviews always welcome!**

After a good couple hours at the beach they all went back to their cars with a promise to meet at Mirrors later that night. Apparently not just the girls liked going there, like the dinner it was one of their packs main places they likes to hang out.

Clarke was done getting ready at least an hour before her two roommate, she didn't put as much time and effort into her look at they did. Leaving her with a hour to kills Clarke was suddenly very happy to have Jared to talk to.

"Blondie ready first as usual." He joked as she flopped belly first onto his bed.

"You know me. A little shake of the hair a pair of shorts and a cute top later I'm all ready to party."

"It's good to know some things haven't changed." He smiled join her on the bed.

Jared was always simple like her, a pair of jeans and t-shirt later he was ready. Most wolves were like that though, at least the male ones were. Their muscles alone were enough to attract any girl.

"The only thing that's changed about me is my area code." Clarke said, again focused in on her hair elastic.

It was a new habit she'd picked up after the accident, she always had one on her.

"That's not true, or maybe it's more like how you use to be. Not just before Seth but before me." Clarke shot him a warning glare and he backed off. "You seem happy and not that fake happy you put on back home, a genuine happy. It's nice to see, I was afraid bats were going to start thinking your mouth was a cave they could hide in."

Clarke laughed. "What the hell are you even talking about right now."

Jared shrugged smiling back. "I'm happy I came."

"You mean you're happy you messed up at home and were forced to come stay with me?" Jared didn't reply, he just looked at her. "For the record? I'm happy your annoying ass got dropped here."

Clarke cuddled into Jared's side, allowing him to put his hand around her shoulder and hold her closer. They laid like that for a while before Jared broke the silence, he'd wanted to bring something up ever since the beach.

"Have you dated anyone since you've been here?"

"Not that it's any of your business nosey but no I haven't"

"Really? Not even flirted a little?"

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?" Clarke turned her head to look him in the eye.

Shrugging he answered. "I was just trying to unravel the mystery that is new old Clarke."

Clarke eyed him suspiciously smelling some serious bullshit. After a minute she dropped her eyes letting it go, she found during the course of their relationship that Jared was horrible at keeping secrets. The truth would spill out of him sooner or later.

Jared internally sighed, silently thanking Clarke for dropping the subject he didn't even mean to bring up in the first place. He'd noticed the alpha staring during their game on the beach today, at first Jared thought he was just watching but when he kept looking up her noticed Bellamy's eyes were always glued to either Clarke or himself.

There was a shuffle and a squeal from down the hall that drew both Clarke and Jared's attention .

"I think your friends are about ready."

"Finally!" Clarke sighed climbing off the bed.

"I heard that!" Raven called loud enough for human ears to hear.

"You were supposed to." Clarke called back, moving into the hall with Jared behind her.

"Clarke what am I going to do with you, I swear this is the last time I am letting you dress yourself."

The blonde laughed. "You say that every time O."

"This time I really mean it."

Other than their behaviour it was obvious from the vodka on their breath that there had been some pre drinking going on in the bedroom. Raven better off than Octavia just decided to give her a piggy back down the stairs, which resulted in Monty and Jasper doing the same.

The club wasn't that far so they just walked it, but after the first 20 minutes Octavia thought there was an injustice that needed to be righted.

"Clarke I'm sorry what do you think you are doing!"

Clarke looked down at herself, not sure if Octavia was going to take another shot at her wardrobe.

"Jared pick that lady up, she should not be walking, you're making us look weird."

"O, that's but I'm okay walking, and the only reason you look weird is because you have one fake eye lash on."

"What!"The girl squealed, feeling her face. "Oh no you're right!"

"Here." Clarke chuckled walking up to her friend and talking off the fake lash she'd manage to put on. "Now you're even."

"Thank's Clarkey." She squealed followed by a snap of her fingers. "Now Jared pick her up."

"What the hell." Clarke gave in, letting Jared squat in front of her, she grabbed his shoulders and hopped on for the ride.

It only took another ten minutes for the club to come into sight. Octavia groaned spotting her brother Miller, Fox and Monroe and Murphy leaning against the clubs wall.

"How do they keep beating us?" Octavia asked waving a hand at them.

"Because we're better than you." Murphy answered grinning.

Fox rolled her eyes. "We drove."

Everyone slide of the backs of their rides and came to stand together.

"Murphy." He held out his hand to Jared introducing himself. "Also part of the pack, even though they let me sleep through lunch."

"Jared." He nodded back politely, returning the hand shake.

"Shall we go inside? It's cold as balls out here." Raven said as a shiver ripped through her.

"Maybe if you were wearing some clothes." Miller mocked.

Raven put her hands on her hips. "Do you see nipple? I don't think so." Was the last they heard of her before she opened the door.

The loud music of the club spilled out onto the street, the rest of the group made their way in. Clarke got lost in the shuffle while handing her coat to the coat check ladies.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself trying to see which way her friends went.

"Lost?"

Turning on her heals Clarke came eye to eye with Bellamy Blake, she'd had a stair down with him the first day they met, that was the extent of their interactions.

"Yeah, it's easy to do when you're too short."

He shrugged. "You could always try heels."

Bellamy had heard the thumping sounds of Clarke's heart and when he'd looked around the group and didn't see her, he followed the sound until his eyes landed on her.

"And break my neck? No thanks, I'll leave the heel wearing to your sister."

Bellamy chuckled, Octavia did always like to rock her heels. Even when she was a little girl she'd always steel their moms, it didn't matter that he feet were 8 sizes too small.

After realizing they'd just been staring at each other for the past two minutes Bellamy directed Clarke towards the pack. When she started in the wrong direction Bellamy's hand, as if on auto pilot, went to the small of her back.

They found the group at the bar ordering a couple rounds of drinks.

"Clarke I thought you'd gone to the dance floor without me!" Octavia slurred falling towards her friend.

"O, I think that's enough for now." Bellamy's stern voice was right in Clarke's ear as he reprimanded his sister.

The warmth of his body head made Clarke shiver as she righted her friend. She would have fallen herself if a solid chest hadn't been behind her.

"Come on O why don't we find a booth." Clarke suggested, wrapped her arm around her friends waist and started into the crowd of people.

Everyone else seemed to follow behind them and either got sucked into the dance floor like Monty, Raven and Harper or made it to one of the back booths. They had a view of the dance floor and had wound up in an area where there was another bar close by. After some chatting and a big glass of water Octavia seemed to sober enough to dance. Everyone but Bellamy and Fox made their way to the dance floor.

They danced sexy when the sexy songs came on and jumped around like crazy people when the hip hop songs came on. After a little time Jared and Monty took a break and went back to the booth while the others carried on.

Jared struck up a conversation with Fox.

"You guys were close back home?"

"Clarke and I?" She nodded. "We were always friends and I'll always watch out for her, With her brother being part of the pack back home she was always around us."

"That must have been interesting dating a pack mates sibling."

"It was a little, but he was adopted by Clarke's parents when he was 13 and she was 11, it took them a couple years to get close and by then I was already dating her."

Fox nodded. "I've dated a human before, the end result wasn't even close to what you and Clarke have. I never told him my- our secret, lying everyday like that was just too hard." Jared nodded, he understood where she was coming from.

Unlike most of the pack Jared's parts weren't wolves, it had skipped a generation and landed on him. Keeping half his life from them was more work than he ever thought it would be.

Fox and Jared traded chit chat for a while, she was easy to talk to, but he really wanted to talk to Bellamy. Jared didn't know if the alpha was only quiet now that he was here or if that was the norm. By this time everyone had made it back to their table, drinks in hand.

"Bellamy. Being an alpha to your sister that must be interesting." Jared said, looking across the table at him.

Octavia was the one to speak though. "Plleeaase, he has it easy. I'm the one you should be feeling sorry for!"

Murphy choked on his drink. "Do you even hear yourself, your bratty. You're lucky you're blood, if you weren't he'd probably have hung you from a tree by now."

Everyone in the pack laughed at that. After it being said a couple of times when she'd first moved in Clarke had to ask Raven to find out it was an inside joke. Because one Halloween when they were little the pack decided they'd hang Bellamy by his feet from a tree. Ever since he'd been threatening to get them back, thought it never happened.

Trying to bring the conversation back Jared directed another question at the alpha. Jared had watched Bellamy when he found Clarke at the beginning of the night and how he stood a little too close to her. He also heard the conversation on the beach earlier in the day and it confused him. He wanted to know why everyone kept making weird hints and looking at Bellamy and Clarke the way they were.

"You guys are a pretty large pack, I was surprised I didn't run into any of you out at the conflict this past year." Everyone's eyes shifted to Bellamy who'd been nursing his drink for the past 15 minutes watching his friends dance with each other.

"We don't talk about business in places like this." He said with finality in his tone.

"We aren't. I was just asking a simple question, it's not like everyone at the table isn't in on it." Jared challenged.

"Some shouldn't be."

"You mean her?" Jared asked squinting his eyes, with the music pumping there wasn't a chance that any other human around them would be able to hear.

Clarke turned on him then, why the hell was he bringing her into this. "What are you doing?"

Bellamy straightened up too, his eyes glued to Clarke's hand that had disappeared under the table to rest of Jared's thigh.

"Yeah I mean in front of her, I don't know how your pack is run, but here we don't involve humans-"

"Bell." Octavia tried to interrupt everyone had a lot to drink that night, now wasn't a good time to have some kind of wolf showdown.

"Oh really?" Jared fired back. "That's not what I heard."

"Jared!" Clarke said louder but it didn't distract from the testosterone filled pissing match going on.

"What was that?" Bellamy was fuming.

"There have been at least 12 accounts of humans being murder on your territory in the past two years alone."

"That wasn't us!" Murphy snapped, he was sensitive on the topic.

When the killings had started everyone was quick to blame Murphy, he'd been acting weird and disappearing alone. Little did they know it was to see his little sister, when his parents slip his dad and sister who are both human left and his mom and him stayed.

"Who gives a shit, it's on your territory, you're supposed to shut shit like this down when it comes up."

"What the hell has gotten into you!" Clarke snapped pushing on his chest.

"At least our pack didn't get away with murder."

Murphy's words seemed to freeze everybody.

"What did he say? What did he say!" Clarke shouted louder when no one had answered her.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Jared spoke directly to her, his heart pounding.

"Like fuck I don't-"

"Stop!" Raven yelled.

She'd been sitting quietly during the fight, but once she saw the tears and horror of Clarke's face she had to step in.

"You killed somebody?" Clarke whispered, looking up into the eyes of someone she thought she knew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **You guys make me so happy you have no idea. I look at the traffic/favs/reviews ect for this story and it just makes me happy to know so many people are reading and that they like what they read. Thank you everyone/Enjoy :)**

"You killed somebody?" Clarke whispered, looking up into the eyes of someone she thought she knew.

Jared's heart hurt just looking into those beautiful blue eyes, he knew he started it and now he regretted ever saying anything at all.

"Answer me!" Clarke cried.

Everyone else at the table was watching the exchange Clarke looked so completely destroyed; it really hurt someone in particular.

Bellamy felt his heart pull in ways that were new to him, he just wanted to take Clarke in his arms and protect her, but they were strangers as much as he wished things were different, he was going to have to change that.

"Clarke let's go outside." Jared tried to suggest, talking Clarke's forearm in his hand.

"No." She ripped her arm out of his grip, looking around the faces of the pack it all felt like too much, with nothing else to do Clarke made her way towards the bathrooms.

"Clarke!" Jared called after her, but she didn't stop.

"Wait!" Raven said, grabbing Jared's arm. "We'll look after her and make sure she gets back to the house unscathed."

Jared looked Raven in the eye for a second then nodded, Clarke wouldn't want to see him right now, the best thing he could do was go back to the house and wait.

"Octavia come with me." Raven said following the same path her friend had just disappeared down.

"You go, I'll be right there." She called back motioning for her brother to get up.

After downing the rest of his drink Bellamy followed his sister to the corner of the bar, he maybe the alpha but he could still take orders.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?" Octavia yelled pushing him.

"I didn't start that, I've been avoiding that ass hole all night."

"Jared isn't a bad guy he cares for Clarke, something you are supposed to be doing better than anyone else!"

"This isn't normal Octavia! What do you expect me to do? She's not a were wolf-"

"Why does that bother you so much!?"

"I don't even give a damn that she's human! I care that I'll have to explain it to her, she doesn't get this feeling that I've had burning through my body every damn second since the day I met her!"

"Maybe she would if you actually talked or spent time with her, do you not notice that her heart beats faster whenever you're around?"

"What? who wouldn't be nervous in a pack of wolves."

Octavia smiled. "Clarke."

Bellamy looked at her, his face blank as her words rolled around in his head.

"She's hung out with the pack before Bell, her heart beats faster when she enters a room you're in, the same way your heart beats faster when you're in a room and she enters."

Their conversation was interrupted when Raven came running towards them, Clarke less.

"I couldn't find her." Raven huffed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Bellamy snapped.

"I thought she went into the bathroom but I checked, she wasn't there."

"There is an entrance to the back alley near the bathrooms." Octavia announced. "Bell you go look there Raven and I will check other bathrooms and bars."

They all moved out in different directions in search for the blonde.

"Wait I see her." Octavia said loud enough that she knew Bellamy and Raven could hear her.

"Where?" Her brothers voice answered.

"Over by the coat check."

.

"I'm sorry I know I have my ticket" Clarke said frustrated, all she wanted was her damn coat but she couldn't find her checking stub.

"Are you having a little trouble there?" Bellamy asked being the first one to get to her.

Clarke didn't look up as she violently searched herself, wiggling around and jumping hopping the piece of paper would fall out.

"You dropped it when you first got lost." Bellamy pulled the stub from his poked, leaning close to Clarke as he handed it to the lady.

"Why didn't you just say that I've been looking for ever."

"I didn't know you were trying to leave Princess."

"What?" Clarke was thrown off by the term of endearment.

Bellamy just pointed to her head; following his head Clarke patter her head to feel that a flower crown lay atop it.

"I passed a wedding party." Clarke said as an explanation.

"Clarke-Nice flower crown love child." Octavia laughed taking in the sight of her friend.

"I think it fits." Raven commented, taking a quick photo on her cell phone.

"Raven!" Clarke complained now seeing dots, she wobbled and Bellamy's hand on her waist steadied her.

"What you're just so cute, I want to remember this in the morning."

Clarke just rubbed her eyes, she was getting tired now that the alcohol had made its way through her system.

"Come on Clarke, we'll get you home." Octavia soothed, taking her friend from her brother. "you coming Bell?"

He shook his head. "I think it's safer if I stay at Millers a little while longer."

Octavia nodded. "Good idea. I'll text you when we're home."

Raven went to Clarke's other side, the three girls walked out of the club and towards home, calling a bad to meet them half way, cutting their walking time in half.

"Okay Clarke, just a couple more steps." Raven assured the blonde as they walked the last few steps up to their place.

"He killed someone." Clarke whimpered softly.

"You don't know that, a lot of things were thrown around tonight." Octavia tried to reassure her.

When Raven went to open the door it was pulled away from her, Jared had heard them and wanted to be there at the front door.

"Clarke, is she okay?"

"She's just worn out, nothing a little sleep can't fix." Raven explained.

"Let me take her." Jared's eyes were too sad for the girls to refuse.

Jared swapped Clarke up bride style and carried her to her room. After he tucked her in Jared couldn't find it in himself to leave, he spent the rest of the night laying next to the bed.

.

 _"No don't call them!" Clarke cried, she felt like she was going to kill someone if she didn't get some answers._

 _"Mam calm down, everything is going to be okay, Trauma 2!"_

 _"Occupied!" A female voice called back._

 _"Wheel him to Trauma 3!" The male doctor decided._

 _"Wells?" Clarke called out, all she saw was a bloody gurney roll by._

 _"Mam you need to stay over here-"_

 _"No stop, I can help!" Clarke fought against the nurse holding her back._

 _"Clarke!" Clarke turned around, it was Bellamy who had called her._

 _"I can't do this again." She cried._

 _"Clarke I promise you it's going to be okay!" Seth ran by the couple._

 _"No!"_

"No!" Clarke gasped, springing up in bed.

Jared startled next to her, he'd fallen asleep around the same time the sun was peeking through the curtains.

"Hey it's okay." He soothed after taking a second to realise there was no danger.

"Why do I keep having these dreams!" Clarke's hands balled into fists as she pulled them to her face.

After some silence Jared spoke. "Do you want to talk about it."

Clarke shook her head. "What are you doing in here?"

"When you got back last night I was worried, once I tucked you in I-I couldn't force myself to leave."

"Were they telling the truth." Clarke was scared to ask, and even more scared that he'd lie.

Jared took a deep breath. "No, no one in our pack had killed a human. And no one in our generation has had to kill any wolves."

Clarke looked at the man in front of her the whole time he spoke, he believe what he was saying to be true so she believed.

"Is it morning?"

"You mean is it early enough for me to make you hamburgers?"

Clarke nodded slightly.

"Come on blondie and bring a sweater, its cold in the mornings."

.

Once Clarke stepped out onto the deck she really wished she'd listened to Jared and put on a sweater, He took one look at her and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back." She said quietly, turning and running back inside.

Instead of going upstairs she grabbed the black jacket laying over one of the kitchen chairs, when she got back out of the deck Jared was giving her a sideways looks.

"Watch the food, if you burn my burgers you'll be sorry."

"Who's jacket is that?" His question sounded innocent enough.

"I don't know. Jasper's maybe, it was the closest thing."

Jared turned back to the BBQ his jaw tight, he knew just by smell who's jacket she was wearing. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ Jared growled to himself.

"Someone's at the door."

"I don't hear any knco-"

Before she could even get the words out there was a rapping on the door, it was only 6 in the morning who the hell would be up?

Clarke walked through the house, opening the door to a wide eyed Bellamy.

"What are you doing here so early? If it wasn't for circumstances I'd still be a sleep like the normal people."

"The circumstances being your need for early morning BBQ?"

"So you do listen when we talk." Clarke comment referring to the dinner.

Bellamy nodded, his curls bouncing. "Yes, but I can also smell it."

"Right I forgot, wolf nose."

Clarke blushed and looked down, she's had a couple dreams like the previous one. But Ever since she'd met Bellamy she'd been having dreams that included him. The night Jared showed up she had a dream that felt so real when she woke up it took a couple minutes to get a grip on reality.

(DREAM)

"Bellamy its okay, serious they're just being stupid boys." Clarke's hand was on his chest holding him back.

They were at the beach where a lot of kids went to hang out around sunset. A group of guys in particular from what Clarke had put together had been harassing her, Octavia and Harper. The group had been inside eating and after they were done the smaller group ran outside a head of the rest.

"Hey beautiful ladies!" Someone called out from the group of guys a couple feet away.

The girls ignored them, which only seemed to egg of the group. One of the guys in particular broke away and walked right up to them.

"You girls here alone?"

"No we're not and we have boyfriends so move along." Octavia waved her hand in go away motion.

"Now that isn't very nice." Clarke was the closet to him, so he reach out fast and slapped her ass.

Clarke didn't even have the chance to say and thing before Octavia was all in his face.

"Octavia stop it just let it go." Clarke sighed.

"No Clarke I won't let it go. He's going to grow up and teach his kid to be an even bigger douche than he is if he doesn't get a good ass kicking."

"Clarke!?" Bellamy called as he left the pier and made his way onto the sand.

"Ya hear that?" Octavia asked the guy. "That's my big brother and her boyfriend, I'd get the hell off this beach before he gets over her."

After the got a good look at Bellamy he ran off pulling his friends behind him.

"Stupid weak as bitch!" Octavia yelled after him.

"What the hell's going on?" Jasper asked when the group got to them.

Octavia gave them a quick rundown which seemed to really rile Bellamy up.

"Bell they aren't even here anymore, let it go!"

Bellamy was fuming as he looked between his sister and Clarke, both girls trying to calm him so they could continue their fun night together.

Clarke laughed when Bellamy just rolled his shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss, cupping her ass to keep her close whispering.

"Nobody touches this ass but me."

(DREAM DONE)

"Clarke?" Bellamy pulled her out of her day dream.

"Sorry what'd you say?"

"Is Octavia ready yet?"

Clarke scoffed. "If you think O would be up and ready by sunrise you've obviously been gone too long."

"Not long enough." Octavia joked coming to the bottom of the stairs. "Why are you up so early, I would have thought you'd be asleep till supper."

"Couldn't sleep, Jared and I are having early morning BBQ."

Octavia laughed shaking her head, and then she seemed to realise the same thing Bellamy had.

"Anyway you guys go do your early ass morning wolf run." Clarke said pointing to her friends running gear. "I should get back to the BBQ."

Once she was out of ear distance Octavia turned to her brother. "She's wearing your jacket."

He grinned. "I know."

Octavia just shook her head. "You always were possessive over your things. You've sent marked her now."

Bellamy nodded it was the first thing he'd noticed even before Clarke answered the door, he smelt a mixture of her and him. He knew he hadn't touched her enough that night to have left that big a mark on her. But he could help the way his heart seemed to skip a couple beats having her smell of him.

"I'll race you to the path." Bellamy challenged, closing the door behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **I'm laughing so hard, I've gotten more than one request to kill off Jared (but one person is telling me I made them like an OC, thank you for that. it's really flattering to hear) :P While killing Jared at this moment that isn't the plan, He will be going back to his pack at some point. Thanks for reading/following/favourite/reviewing you guys are awesome!**

"Because Wells, I don't see why she can't know the truth. You know words traveled to the other packs. Your parents have nothing to do with this! They aren't even around!" Jared growled angrily into his cell phone.

He had texted Wells when he'd gotten home from the club and he was pissed, he hated that he had to lie to Clarke before she'd left the pack and hated that his whole reason for being with her now was a lie.

"I sent you up there for a fucking reason Jared, if you can't hold it together I'm going to have to come up there myself!"

"If you do that she's going to have some serious questions, you'll be hanging yourself out to dry... Listen I have to go she's coming back, you better text me when you have the problem contained." Snapping his phone shut Jared slid it into his pocket as Clarke rejoined him.

"Who was at the door?" He asked her.

Clarke gave him a dumb look. "Like you didn't know."

"I was just trying to be polite, be a little more normal for you."

That got her to laugh. "Oh please my live is never going to be normal."

Jared mutter under his breath. "You can say that again."

"What?"

"I think these burgers are ready." He said at full volume, putting the round meat on a plate.

Clarke clapped her hands in excitement and ran ahead of Jared into the kitchen to get out plates and sauces.

"Thanks, I needed a little bit of back home today."

Jared felt his heart squeeze with the guilt as Clarke's arms wrapped around his waist in a side hug, he didn't know how much longer he could stand this.

.

Everyone had gotten together at the beach one last time before school and everything got in the way. Jared had been trying for over a week to get Bellamy alone to talk, when the curly haired alpha made his way back to the dinner for a drink Jared took the opportunity.

"Bellamy." He called out to him before he could enter the dinner. "I need to talk to you for a second."

Bellamy looked at the door handle his hand was on before letting go and turning to the other wolf, nodding in a go ahead manner.

"I know you've found a mate in Clarke, I felt it the second I saw you two in the same room together. I know me being around has been a challenge, it's hard to get close to someone when they are spending most of their time with someone else, with me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest.

"I hear the jokes the pack make about Clarke and I, I just want to tell you that's not the reason I've stayed so long. Clarke is the reason but I'm not looking to get back with her, I'm here to protect her."

"From?"

"Clarke didn't leave home because her college of choice took her away, she left because my pack, her brother found a way to remove her from our lives. Only he made her think that it was her choice. Right before she left home Clarke was dating someone, his name was Seth. He was human like her, she seemed happy. Everyone thought Wells would be thrilled and he was until something changed, he never told us what it was but out of the blue one day he decided Seth needed to go. He Made this big elaborate plan and he had our help, he's our pack brother, you know how it is."

"You stand by them no matter what, because they are your family." Bellamy new exactly what he was talking about, he would do anything for his pack family.

"When it came time to actually go through with the plan everyone started to feel wrong about it. Wells said that we'd done all he needed us to do, he'd take care of the rest. So we stayed out of it, we didn't know anything had happened until Clarke came home covered in blood and sobbing."

(FLASH BACK)

"Seth common let me drive please!"

Seth held out the keys. "I swear to god if you mess my baby up I'm going to have to break up with you."

Clarke rolled her eyes and took the keys from him, throwing a sarcastic smile as she sank into the driver's seat. Seth joined her seconds later pulling his seat belt tightly around his waist.

"You're so dramatic." Clarke teased, putting the car into drive and pulling onto the main road.

"Just focus on driving, okay Vin?"

"Really a fast and furious reference?"

"Babe you know it's like my favourite movie series."

"Yeah I know, I'm the one who sat next to you when the theater played a marathon of the first five movies."

"Don't think I don't notice you checking Paul out."

"That is because he is hot."

"Oh you think so do you?" Seth was about to tease her about her taste for cali boys when the car jerked. "Woah babe, easy on the corners."

"That wasn't me." Clarke said as the car jerked again. "Seth something's happening!"

"Clarke!" Seth grabbed the wheel yanking it to get the car back in the proper lane.

There was nothing either of them could do, Clarke slammed on the breaks hard but the car didn't slow down. They hit the next corner way too fast and went flying sideways into a huge oak tree. One of the tree's branched shattered through the passenger side window spearing Seth in the side, but nothing could have stopped his head for impacting the door frame.

Clarke screamed looking over at Seth, his eyes were opened darting around the space. His breath was labored and when she move into his field of vision he couldn't seem to focus on her.

"Seth, it's not that bad." Clarke's voice was shaky as she tried to put presser to stop to blood from spraying. "Seth, Seth! Oh my god! What do I do."

"Cl-Clar-top-you-I-scared." Seth's inability to form full words pushed Clarke into a further state of panic.

"Stay with me! I'm going to call for help... Where the fuck is my phone!?" Clarke looked desperately around the front seats but couldn't find it.

When she realized there was a hole in the windshield as well she got out of the car, looking around the asphalt in front of her about 16 feet away was her phone.

After she'd called 911 she ran back to the car to check on Seth, when she found him eyes open and still she broke.

"No! You're okay, I called them, they will be here soon!" She crawled onto his side of the car and leaned against him, crying into his still body as his drenched her with his blood.

She stayed like that until the paramedics pulled her away into an ambulance, while Seth was zipped up into a black bag and wheeled into the back of a white vehicle with the words CORONER on the side in bold black letters.

The ambulance went straight to the hospital, Clarke had a cracked rib, a laceration on her head and a lot of bruising but other than that she was fine. They called her brother to come take her home once she was all wrapped up.

(FLASH BACK OVER)

"She wasn't supposed to be in the car that night, she had plans to work on a project with someone from her class. Something got switched around at the last minute and she ended up driving that car."

Bellamy let out a big gust of air. "And she doesn't know any of this?"

Jared shook his head. "Wells felt awful that he'd caused her such physical and mental pain, but he nor did the pack ever told her the truth about that night."

"You all just stood by and let her believe that she killed her boyfriend." It wasn't a question.

Jared flinched at the disgusted in Bellamy's voice, the judgement.

"Once he got Clarke shower, changed and into bed he told us what had happened. But we never knew why, I still don't know. I don't even know why I'm here, the only thing Wells told me was that it has to do with that night."

"What do you expect me to do with all this?" Bellamy's arms were out in anger.

Jared took a couple steps closer. "Tell her about your connection, help her build a permanent life out here away from all the pain that we've caused. When she left us behind all I wanted was for her to find happiness, she has that here with all of you."

After saying all he came to, Jared made his way back down to the beach, while Bellamy stood outside the dinner focusing in on the blondes beating heart.

.

After the "showdown" at the club things had died down, everyone was either told to not talk about it or just didn't of their own volition. The group still had their BBQ at the end of every week and Jared was still around. After the first month home the pack hanging out every day wasn't as consistent. Classes and jobs were starting back up separating everyone, Clarke herself had only taken Art seven and sociology tactics three for her first semester back.

Bellamy had been spending a lot more time at their house, sleeping over some nights when they stayed up too late. Clarke knew he use to live here before she moved in, she felt responsible that he had found somewhere else to live.

It was a Netflix "FRIENDS" marathon night, both Harper and Bellamy had joined the girls. Jared on the other hand had excused himself for the event, choosing to go for a after supper run instead.

Clarke looked to her left and saw Harper's eyes glued to the tv, Raven texting on her cell phone and Octavia who's laid in between Clarke and Bellamy was sleeping, her head on Clarke's lap her feet on her brothers.

Bellamy had sensed Clarke's eyes on him looked over at her, she made a gesture towards the kitchen, he nodded simply following her out of the room. Both equally as careful moving out from under the sleeping girl as they could.

Clarke felt a chill as she walked into the kitchen, her bare feet against the stone tile wasn't helping either. After turning on the kettle she jumped up on the island counter to escape the cold tiles.

Bellamy took a place across from her leaning against the fridge, he eyed her while she seemed distracted with her own thoughts. Her puffy blue cloud pj pants were cute and animated and hung perfectly on her round hips, she'd matched it with a white tank top that fit her curves beautiful, her hair naturally curly hanging down freely, he felt saliva build in his mouth as he looked her over.

"I wanted to ask you something when we didn't have a zillion wolf ears on us." Clarke started awkwardly.

Bellamy's eyebrows disappeared under his curls. "What kind of conversation is this if you don't want others listening in?"

Clarke blushed, she didn't know but she knew she'd just gave the wrong impression.

"It's about the living arrangements actually."

Bellamy watched Clarke nervously play with the elastic on her wrist, pulling it, flicking it, he could see the angry bruise that had formed from repetitive assaults. Stepping forward he took that wrist in his hand, stopping her movements, Bellamy smiled softly at the sound of Clarke's accelerating heart beat.

"What about them?" When Clarke looked at him confused he reminded her. "The living arrangements."

"Right." Clarke nodded, sitting up straighter on the counter to give herself a little distance from Bellamy. "Before you guys got back Octavia told me that you lived her most of the time. You've only spent the night a handful of times since then, I was just wondering if maybe I was the reason."

Bellamy looked up into those beautiful blue eyes and she looked into his chocolate ones. "If anything you'd be a reason to move in." He said it in a low tone but she could still hear him.

"Is it Jared then? I know you guys aren't really getting along but I could move him into my room and you can have the room across the hall-" Bellamy's shook his head stopping her train of thought. His whole body tensed up except for his grip on her wrist, that remained gentle.

"I'd rather sleep on the couch-" He took a deep breath, he'd held himself back for nearly two months now and it was getting tedious. "You are the reason I haven't been here as much as I usually am, but not because of the living situations."

"I don't understand." Clarke looked down at her wrist, Bellamy's thumb was rubbing back and forth tickling the underside of her wrist.

"Does anyone in your pack, have mates back home?"

Clarke was caught off guard by the change of topic, usually Bellamy keep things human orientated around her.

"One of the older boys did, he left to joined her and her pack right away."

Bellamy pouted his lips. "Huh usually it's the girl that comes over to the males pack."

"Why so interested?" Clarke asked, pulling Bellamy's focus back to her.

His hands dropped onto her thigh just above the knee, he took a second to collect himself before speaking.

"Usually most wolves mate with someone of their own kind, so these kinds of talks-there isn't any cheat sheet for this conversation. When I left last year I didn't have a mate, But now that I'm back I do."

Clarke felt her heart drop a little, not that she planned to marry and have half human babies with him, but she'd always felt attracted to him.

"Why isn't she here with you? Did she have to go back to her territory after the conflict was solved?"

Bellamy squinted; he was going to spell it out for her. "No actually she's not far at all. I didn't mean her until I came home, until I saw you."

Clarke sighed. "I still don't get-" Clarke's eyes dropped from Bellamy's to his warm hands on her thighs. "Holy crap."

Bellamy nodded agreeing with her words, putting his bottom lip into his mouth as he watched her eyes slowly come back up to his.

"My hearts a mirror of yours Princess. What are we going to do about that?"

 **Chapter 11 is all written and ready to post, depending on how long I want to torment you guys I'll either post it today or something tomorrow :P If it is posted tonight you'll know I got some reviews asking for it. Love you guys, Until later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **This might be the last chapter for a little bit, but Jared's reveal to Bellamy last chapter is nothing compared to what's coming :) I hope you guys have liked the past couple of updates. I hadn't written at all and then BAMB i wrote a bunch of chapters in 3 days. Thanks everyone! Until next time :)**

"My hearts a mirror of yours Princess. What are we going to do about that?"

Clarke's breath hitched, getting stuck in her throat. She knew a thing or two about wolf relationships she'd been in one. Jared told her about mates when they first started going out, she knew there could never be anything serious between them.

(FLASH BACK)

Jared was laying on his back, Clarke's head on his stomach as they talked.

" I can't imagine it." Clarke sighed. "My body telling me to love someone."

"It's different for humans, wolves can't help it. As soon as you meet your mate everything else doesn't seem to matter as much as she does, that's what I hear anyway." He laughed.

"So you never met yours?"

"No offence but if I had I wouldn't be laying here like this with you."

"Hey, who be it for me to stand in the way of destiny. Just so you know, if you do meet her, I'll happily step down."

"You're just scared she'll use teeth."

Clarke laughed. "Anyone who was fated to be with you would be a tough chick. I wouldn't want to be seen as the only thing standing between her and what she wants."

"You know "Destiny and Fated" Are good words to describe it. People have tried explaining it before but I think you've captured it perfectly."

"Well as you know I was the 10th grade poet champ." Clarke teased.

"I do know." He muttered pulling her into him for a kiss.

(FLASH BACK OVER)

Clarke leaned towards Bellamy. "Who be it for me to stand in the way of fate." Their lips connected then.

A deep noise sounded in the back of Bellamy's throat, his hands slid up her legs to tighten on her hips. Before things had a chance to escalate the sheer volume of Octavia's squeal could have been heard from outer space.

Clarke pulled back frightened as she looked toward the smiling face of her friend. Bellamy on the other hand had a hard time tearing his eyes from Clarke's plum, freshly kissed lips to look at his sister.

"I've waited months for this!" Octavia smiled coming further into the room.

There was the pounding sound of two different sets of foot falls as Raven and Harper came skidding into the kitchen, eyes looking for the anything that would have caused such an awful shriek.

Their eyes first landed on the youngest Blake, when they noticed her eyes were trained on something they followed her path of vision. Their eyes landing on their alpha and Clarke, an understanding seemed to come over both of them.

"You gave us a fucking heart attack!" Raven snapped, hitting Octavia's arm with her fist.

"Seriously O, I think I peed my pants a little."

With those short words the two girls went back to the living room, leaving the three alone in the kitchen.

Octavia who finally seemed to have gotten over her shock, gave a chilling smile. "What chain of events made this happen?"

Both Bellamy and Clarke didn't have anything to say and they were saved once again but the sound of fast foot falls and the slam of the front door.

A sweaty read faced Jared came running full speed into the kitchen. "I heard screaming!"

Bellamy took a step back as Clarke slid off the island counter top, giving her just enough space to get down.

"It was just Octavia." Clarke grumbled, glaring at the girl in question.

"Jared you would have been screaming just as loud if you had witness what I just did."

He could guess from the sight he'd seem Clarke and Bellamy in when he entered but he still asked. "Which was?"

"My new sister and my old brother having a hot make out session in the kitchen."

"Octavia!" Bellamy protested, sending her a stern look with his eyes.

"It wasn't a make out session, it was a kiss." Clarke said at the same time.

Octavia smiled. "It was more than just one kiss if you ask me."

"We didn't" Bellamy said crossing his arms over his chest.

Bellamy was having a hard time reading Clarke, she was the one who instigated the kiss, she had wanted it but maybe now that she had more time to think she was changing her mind. Bellamy couldn't have that, he'd just had a taste of her, he couldn't let he go now.

"I think it's great." Jared filled the silence.

"Really?" Octavia said shocked.

Clarke's looked seemed to say the same thing.

Jared turned to the brunette. "Why, did you expect me to go into a jealous rage and throw a chair at Bellamy's head?"

Octavia blushed. "I didn't know you'd heard that."

"Oh I've heard quite a few of you weird little role plays, you might want to look at your surrounding space before speaking freely."

"I regret nothing." Octavia smiled, moving to pull Clarke under her arm kissing her on the cheek before letting go."Common Jared lets take your glistening biceps into the living room.

Jared mouthed "Help me" as the small girl grabbed his hand pulling him from the kitchen.

Clarke laughed shaking her head mouthing back "You're on your own".

"My sister sure knows how to make her presence known." Bellamy spoke before things could fall into an awkward silence.

Clarke turned back around to face him. "She's been known to make some grand entrances."

"That's why she move into the only house in existence that has a spiral stair case." Bellamy tone was joking but he was completely serious.

Clarke smiled shaking her head, the kitchen moved into a lull as the two just looked at each other from a couple feet away.

"What happens now?" Clarke whispered softly, afraid to break through the silence that surrounded them.

"That really depends." Bellamy walked lazily towards her.

"On?"

"Wither you liked that kiss from before." Bellamy had a hint of a smirk on his face.

Clarke shrugged as the distance between them evaporated. "A repeat wouldn't be refuted."

Bellamy laughed pulling Clarke back into him, he found himself swearing that he'd always be there no matter the storm that blew through their lives.

Clarke pulled away hearing the laughs of her friends in the living room, his breathing wasn't easily controlled.

"Come on." Bellamy told her, moving towards the living room. "Octavia wouldn't forgive us if we missed her favourite episode."

"They're all her favorite." Clarke rolled her eyes but followed.

While sitting on the couch, Clarke couldn't help but think over the past hour. Things had escalated so fast between her and Bellamy that she hadn't had much time to process. She knew she liked him, she'd always thought he was hot even thought he didn't seem to like her at first. But over the past month, ever since the bar really he'd been doing and saying things to made her think her earlier judgement had been wrong.

She was his mate, wither or not she decided if he was for her or not, she was the only one for him. Clarke paused in her thinking, remembering what had started all of this.

Clarke bumped her foot against Bellamy's thigh to get his attention. "Are you moving in or not?"

He chuckled under his breath.

Octavia hushed them. "This is my favorite scene!"

"They're all your favorite scene." Everyone shouted back at her, causing a fit of laughter.

.

Bellamy had decided her want going to stay at Millers until his apartment was back up and running, he'd let it go when he left and lucky for him the landlord wasn't too quick on getting a new tenant. Jared was still living in the room he stay in when at the girls house, his secret still remain in the back of Bellamy's mind every time he was with Clarke.

They'd spent more and more time together, most of them time they were with their friends. Any spare moment when people weren't busy they grabbed whoever they could to hang out. Everyone in the pack lived less than 20 minutes away from another pack member, it was for safety purposes in case anything should happen.

This weekend Clarke and Bellamy had offered to go buy the supplies for the BQQ, giving themselves some time away from all the super hearing.

"I think you bought enough Ice cream to feed an army." Clarke mocked him as they drove back towards the girls house.

"Or a pack of wolves?" Bellamy smirked. "These kids go crazy when anything remotely unhealthy is placed in front of them."

"Tell me about it, I gain so much weight when I first moved into the house. I couldn't keep up with Raven and Octavia so I just started working out and ate whatever I wanted."

"That would be easier than getting them to give up junk." Bellamy laughed.

They drove in silence for another few miles, the car ahead of them seemed to swerve around nothing. The driver had over corrected too wide and crashed into the concrete median.

"Stop, Stop!" Clarke yelled the same time Bellamy pulled over on the side of the road.

Clarke was out of the car and running towards the accident before Bellamy could hold her back. He followed her, catching up as Clarke climbed through the shattered back seat window to get to the front seat passengers.

"What the hell are you doing!" Bellamy didn't mean to yell but he was shocked at her actions.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked leaning between the front seats. The kids were no older than 16, the drive must have just gotten his licence.

The passenger groaned rolling his head to look over at her. "Is Charlie okay?"

Clarke turned to look at the driver, his eyes were closed and he had a cut running along his bicep, a piece of glass sticking out. Taking a deep breath Clarke reached two fingers up to Charlie's neck and felt for a pulse. Clarke could have cried when a steady thumping beat against her fingers.

"He's going to be fine, he just passed out. How about you, any cuts or pain I should know about?"

The boy muttered a no, his eyes staying on his friend. Bellamy leaned into the open back window to let the group know that an ambulance was coming. Clarke stayed in the back seat, talking to the passenger who's name she found out was Brett, until the paramedics arrived.

Clarke let Bellamy help her climb out of the back window to give the medics room, she's been so high on adrenaline she hadn't realized she'd sliced her side on the way into the car.

"Ouch." She hisses touching the area, her fingers came away stained red.

"Jesus Clarke, let me see." Bellamy commanded when they got back to the truck.

"It's nothing I'll be fine till we get back to the house." Clarke went to open the door but Bellamy's hand was blocking her way. "You're such a control freak."

Clarke grumbled as she pulled her now ruined shirt up to just under her bra, she leaned back a little so Bellamy could see the small gash in her side. It was an inch deep at the very lease and only a couple inches long.

Bellamy's hand softly stroked the tender skin under the wound. "I think we should go back, have the medics fix you up."

Clarke pulled her shirt back down, brushing his hand out of the way. "Did you know I was going to be a doctor?"

Bellamy shook his head, it surprised him. Clarke had always been more about her art ever since he'd met her.

"Yeah I was enrolled in classes back home, but when I came here I knew I wasn't going to do that anymore."

"What happened to make you change so drastically?"

Clarke looked at her feet while she answered, her fingers picking at the hair band on her wrist. "I realized I couldn't save people, if I couldn't do that, then what's the point."

Bellamy's heart tightened, she was talking about the accident. "You can't save everyone."

" Yeah." Clarke nodded. "But I can save myself the heart ache."

With that Bellamy let her move past him to climb into the front seat, the ambulance drove by them as he climb into the driver's side, blue and red lights flashing.

"Better hurry and get home, if that ice cream melts O will give us hell."

Bellamy laughed. "We wouldn't want that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been responding to comments, something is wrong with it or whatever. BUT i have been reading every on and that you all for reviewing.**

 **Someone asked me when Clarke would see Bellamy's wolf... I honestly hadn't even thought about it. I've had too many major plot points in my head... one is going to be reveled this chapter! But I'm unsure if I'm going to make these wolves like teen wolf (still human but hairy :P ) Or like twilight where they are actually full four paw walking wolves. That's all I want to say for now, THANK YOU!**

"God what took you guys so long?" Raven asked taking so bags from Clarke.

"There was a car accident on the way back." Clarke said.

"Oh my god you were in a car accident! Octavia gasped, running over to her brother and friend.

Any wolf nose in the house would have been able to smell the blood coming for Clarke's side, Jared was the last of the group to make his way into the living room.

Jared's eyes connected with Clarke's right away, she gave him a smile and a reassuring nod to let him now she was okay.

"Not us, a couple of young guys, but they are both going to be okay." Clarke clarified.

"Then why are you bleeding?" Raven asked, pulling Clarke's shirt up.

The blonde reacted fast pulling her shirt back down.

"When I went to see if everything was okay I accidently cut myself on a little bit of glass."

Bellamy looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "When she climbed head first into the car through one of the broken windows."

Everyone's eyes shot back to Clarke, she just rolled hers.

"It's no big deal, I'm going to go put a band-aid on it and it'll be fine." Clarke said moving towards the stairs, leaving Raven, Octavia, Bellamy and Jared behind.

"Why don't you girls go put this stuff away, Bellamy and I will get the rest of the bags from the car." Jared suggested, needing to talk to Bellamy alone.

Even though Jared knew if they girls wanted to listen they could he spoke in a hushed tone and turned on the car to create some noise distraction. Bellamy game him a weird looked at first before climbing into the car as well.

"She got into the wrecked car?" Jared snapped.

Bellamy was immediately defensive. "It's not like I helped her in, okay? I tried to stop her." He didn't wasn't to admit it but Clarke climbing into the car scared him.

The blonde had been so one track minded while she was helping those two boys, Bellamy was convinced that if the car had gone up in flames she would have stayed in there with them.

Jared ran a hand down his face. "No I know."

"I saw a completely different side of her today." Bellamy voiced his thoughts.

Jared nodded. "Clarke is reckless, as much as she's hidden that side of herself away here. I think she feels like if she lets go something bad will happen."

"I'm going to go make sure she found the bandages and everything okay." Bellamy moved to get out of the car.

"I'll grab the bags and make sure the girls stay downstairs for a while."

Bellamy nodded, getting out of the car and moving back towards the house.

.

Bellamy found Clarke shirt off in her bedroom, standing in front of her full body mirror, gauze and medical tape out on the bed.

Bellamy stayed back at first, leaning against the door frame. "Need any help?"

Clarke jumped a little not having heard him come up the starts, spilling rubbing alcohol all down her side.

"Shit! Ow Ow ow," Clarke closed her eyes as her cut burned and blood ran down her side.

Bellamy stepped quickly into the room grabbing the towel from Clarke's hands and dabbing it on her side to sooth the stinging.

Clarke groaned grabbing Bellamy's bicep to steady herself, her head falling forward into his.

"Guess I should announce myself while you're not pouring rubbing alcohol down your side." Bellamy joked, stepping towards the bed.

On his knees with gauze in his hand Bellamy put the white square to Clarke's side, she stood still and let him patch her up.

"You're pretty good at this." Clarke said inspecting his work.

"Octavia was always getting banged up when we were little." He smiled at the memories.

Bellamy stood from the floor, while he was aware of it before Clarke's nakedness had taken a back seat to her pain. But now there was nothing to distract from her white bra clad chest.

"You know it's almost like you planned this." Clarke smirked, her hand fisting in Bellamy's shirt.

Bellamy smiled letting Clarke pull him forward, he stepped into her mindful of her side. Bellamy grunt as their lips connected, his arms slid behind her back.

"Shouldn't we be helping-" Bellamy shook his head pulling Clarke back into his lips.

Ever since their moment in the kitchen Bellamy had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, it was hard when she didn't know about his feelings but now that she did, there wasn't anything he needed to hold back from.

Clarke pulled at the hem of Bellamy's t-shirt pulling upwards, Bellamy took a step back pulling his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground.

Clarke ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders. Clarke had really grown attached to Bellamy, he'd become an important part of her day. She felt safe when he was around and Bellamy felt like home to her.

Bellamy pulled Clarke with him onto the bed, his body covered hers, his forearms taking most of his weight as he kissed down her neck. Clarke turned her head to the side giving him more access. Her skin heated up everywhere his lips touched.

"People will be here soon." Clarke gasped, Bellamy's lips were sucking gently on the swell of Clarke's breasts.

Bellamy groaned, _stupid weekly BBQ!_

"One of these days you're going to kill me Princess." Bellamy gave Clarke a kiss on the lips before grabbing both of their shirts.

Clarke put her ripped shirt in the laundry basket and grabbed her hoodie from the top of her dresser.

"You really have to stop it with that whole Princess thing, you've got Octavia and Raven saying it now."

Bellamy chuckled, landing a kiss to his girls cheek. "Too late Princess, it's already stuck."

Groaning Clarke slid from her bed. "I was afraid of that."

 **BANG!**

"What the hell was that?" Clarke's heart hammered in her chest.

Bellamy stilled and focused on the main level of the house, the front door had been what slammed. Raven and his sister were the only two still in the house. Jared was now outside with someone Bellamy hadn't met before and he wasn't happy with the new visitor.

"Jared just went outside."

Clarke scoffed. "How? By blowing a hole in the wall.

Bellamy followed the blonde out of her room and down into the living room. Octavia and Raven came into view, their faces looks as confused as theirs.

"Who was at the door?" The only answer Bellamy got was a shrug.

"Wells?" Raven asked, listening to the fight going on outside.

"Wait what! Well's is here?" Clarke's face paled at the mention of her brother.

The blonde slowly made her way toward the front door.

.

Octavia handed Jared the last of the shopping bags, the rest of the pack was bound to show up any minute now.

"Raven when are you going to bring Wick around?" Octavia smirked, looking at her blushing friend.

"What have I told you about bringing him up."

"Oh come on, one little date gone wrong is no reason not to bring him around."

"Date gone wrong?" Jared teased waiting for some details.

They younger Blake smiled. "Let me tell you a story, it happened about a week before you showed up-"

"Octavia." Raven groaned, begging her friend to not make her relive the most embarrassing date of her life.

"Long story short, Raven went to kiss him at the end of the night and he dodged her like she was patient zero."

"What a dick." Jared scoffed.

"You're telling me." Octavia said, she'd been pissed that ass had taken a chunk of confidence away from her friend.

"He was so sweet and seemed to really like me, I must have gotten my signals crossed somewhere."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He's been calling her and texting for months now. She just ignores him."

Jared chuckled. "He must not have been very hot for you to just blow him off like that."

Raven glared. "I'll have you know he was quite a looker."

Jared looked at Octavia and winked. "That means he's ugly." She laughed.

Raven on the other hand wasn't amused.

"Sorry Raven, but maybe if you'd actually let us meet him I'd be able to back you up."

"You didn't even introduce him to your friends. Ugllly." Jared teasted.

Raven had had just about enough of their teasing and was about to tell them so when someone knocked on the door.

"That can't be anyone in the pack." Octavia said, grabbing a couple bowls from the cupboard.

Raven agreed. "Yeha they haven't knocked since- well they never knocked."

"I'll get it." Jared offered, being the only one without his hands full.

"Oh thank you kind sir." Octavia said in an old time movie voice. "Who knows, maybe it's wick come to take his fare lady away."

Raven threw the bag of chips in her hand at her friends head, Octavia dodged just in time for the bag to hit the fridge behind her.

Jared shook his head at the two in the kitchen, when he opened the door any sign of joking dropped from his face.

"Wells."

His pack mate nodded. "Jared, we need to talk."

In anger Jared pushed Wells back from the door, following him out and slamming the door shut behind him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here!" Jared growled.

"I wouldn't have to be if you'd pick up your damn phone!"

"Clarke can't see you here." Jared shook his head, Well's needed to leave.

"Then you should have answered your phone when I called you. I've been calling and texting for the past few weeks."

"Most guys take that as a sign to stop calling and move on." Jared sarcastic side coming out.

"You've never been cute Jared. I sent you here to look after Clarke and that includes answering the phone when I fucking call!"

"Maybe I would pick up if I even knew why I was here! All your secrets are working against you."

"I told you why!"

"No! You told me it had to do with the accident, the accident you caused. That isn't enough information, maybe it was when I left but not anymore."

"Jared man you don't understand."

"I don't" Jared nodded. "All I know is you're a douche bag and a shitty older brother."

That really tore at Wells's heart. "I've done everything I thought was right for Clarke! All I'm trying to do is protect her."

"From what?"

"Wells." Clarke's presence squealing the breaks on the boys fight.

"Clarke." Wells smiled moving towards his sister, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Why are you here?" She was confused but accepted the hug.

"What Jared's the only one from the old pack who gets to drop by for a visit?" He jokes, trying to keep the fight he'd just been having out of his tone.

"Kind of." Clarke looked back to the three wolves standing in the doorway. "You promised me."

Wells kissed her forehead and pulled away, locking eyes with Bellamy.

"Once Jared told me you were fated with another wolf I had to come see it for myself."

Clarke kinked an eye brow, Wells was acting squirrely and he only did that when he had something to hide.

"I could have sent you pictures." Jared snapped, Wells glared back at him.

The group fell into a tense silence after that, Octavia felt on edge and did the only thing she could think of.

"We're having a pack BBQ in a couple hours, people will be showing up any time now. Why don't you stay, get to know everybody?"

The only one that seemed happy with her invite was Wells who quickly accepted.

One the way back inside Bellamy and Jared locked eyes in a silence conversation.

Bellamy already didn't like Clarke's brother after everything Jared had told him, but the whole situation they were in seemed off, both guys knew it.

Jared knew Bellamy had heard his and Wells argument outside, both men not really knowing what to do about it. Their only saving grace was the fact that Clarke didn't seem too happy to have her brother here either.

.

Everyone met Wells as they showed up and of course Murphy had to mention the fact that Wells was indeed black and Clarke was as pale as a marshmallow.

Everyone shot insults at him.

"Murphy how stupid are you!"

"Did you seriously just say what I think you did?"

"She told us he was adopted you moron, don't you listen?"

Murphy just shrugged. "Damn why is everyone so touchy."

While everyone was in the kitchen yelling at Murphy Clarke escaped to the living room, Wells getting dragged behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you telling me you're really not happy to see your Black brother." When Clarke didn't smile Wells sighed.

"The only reason you could possibly have for being here is if things got really bad back home and Jared was going to need some protection."

"Well things are bad back home, that's why I'm here."

Clarke nodded. "Okay so when are you guys leaving?"

Wells gave her a confused look.

"You're here to take him to a safe house or something right? You can't possibly think I'm going to let you stay here and lead whatever the hell trouble you brought with you right to these people."

"Why are you so obsessed with keeping us separated? We were really close back home and you know what? I think it's time you came back with us."

"What?" Clarke wasn't the only one to express her outrage.

Bellamy and Jared had sent everyone out the back yard while they stayed inside to listen to the conversation happening in the living room.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Bellamy growled.

"Wells you can't be serious." Jared rested one hand on Bellamy's shoulder to hold him back.

"I'm dead serious." Wells said turning back to the blonde in front of him. "Clarke I let you leave town because you needed a little break, it's time you come back home to your family."

"You were the one who encouraged me to leave." Clarke said stepping away from him and closer to Jared and Bellamy.

"And I'm admitting my mistake, you should be with your family."

"These people are my family." Clarke countered. "Is this the reason you sent Jared here to bring me home? Is there even a problem Jared had to get away from? I can't believe you would do this to me!" The last comment directed at Jared.

"Clarke I didn't I swear. I admit me being here is a lie but I don't think you should go back, I think you've found what you need right here."

"All you've done since you go here is lie!" Clarke yelled in frustration.

Jared shook his head. "Wells enough is enough, if you don't tell her I will."

"Watch it." The wolf growled.

"Tell me what?" Clarke demanded, she wasn't a wolf but she could be as fierce as one.

Jared and Wells were caught in a stair down, both daring the other to submit first. Jared didn't look away but he started explaining.

"For you to understand I have to start from the night of the accident."

Wells took a menacing step forwards but Clarke stopped him.

"What do you mean? What does that- night have to do with anything?"

Jared sighed, breaking his stair down with Wells, Clarke was more important.

"I don't know the whole story, you aren't the only one your brother has been keeping secrets from. But I promise I will tell you what I know."

Clarke nodded taking a seat on the sofa, Bellamy sat on the arm chair beside her, Jared on the coffee table in front of her. Wells remained where he was, glaring at the wall.

"Seth's death wasn't your fault Clarke." The blonde had already started to shake her head. "If I'm going to tell you this you can't interrupted, this is hard enough already... I know Seth's death wasn't your fault because-it wasn't an accident, it was premeditated murder."

Clarke felt like her how body went numb, had she really heard him right. The notion what Seth's death wasn't her fault wasn't computing.

"We all liked him, but one night your brother came to us and said he had to go." Jared continued to explain the story as Clarke listened, her face mortified. "I still don't know why he had to die, I only know that you were not supposed to be in that car that night."

Clarke was blinded by her tears, the sense of betrayal and heartache she was feeling in that moment was killer her. Not only had she not caused her boyfriend death but her friend planned it and her brother executed it. Even worst they all let her scream and cry for weeks when it wasn't even her fault.

"You son of a bitch!" She cried, standing up and stalking toward her brother.

Clarke shoved him hard into the wall, leaving the dent of his shoulders in the dry wall. Wells just looked at her with steel cold eyes.

"I had to." Is all he said.

Clarke screamed as he hit him and pushed him repeatedly into the wall. "How could you do this to me! I'm your sister! Why did he have to die? Were you so full of hate and jealously!?"

Wells could only catch a couple of sentence though the crying and yelling, but that last one he heard loud and clear.

Gripping her arms tight in his hands Wells swung Clarke fast and hand her back filling the hole in the wall his body had made.

"I did it to protect you! You are my sister." He yelled in her face.

Bellamy and Jared were quick in pulling Wells off the small blonde, wolf tempers were a tricky thing, it could be sparked by anything and once it's out it's hard to get it back in. It was easy to black out in those moments, only to come to later and find you've done something you hadn't meant to.

"You're dead to me!" Clarke fought in Bellamy's arms, she wasn't done.

"Clarke I know what you went through in that car with Seth but-" Bellamy seemed to have realized his mistake, his words dropping off mid-sentence.

"How do you know that?" Clarke gasped pulling away from his embrace.

Wells had only told Clarke the behind the scenes and the planning of the murder, he hadn't wanted to hurt her more so he didn't relive the parts she went through first hand.

Bellamy sighed. "Jared told me."

Clarke felt like she was going to puke. "You knew this whole time, when we say that car accident today and you asked me about medical school? You were just trying to get me to tell you about it."

"I didn't know about the medical school." He said lamely.

"You all lied to me! Does the pack know?" Bellamy shook his head. "But they might now."

Clarke had forgotten about the pack outside, today was their BBQ day, she was supposed to be having funs with her friends and boyfriend. Now whatever the hell this mess is.

Clarke held her hand out to ward Bellamy off when he tried to pull her back into his arms. Shook her head softly, tears still pouring down her red face.

"Clarke –" Wells had calmed down, his voice lower as her move towards his sister.

"Stay the hell away from me." Clarke backed away, turning on her heels she ran out the door.

Wells moved fast to go after her but Bellamy and Jared her both blocking his way.

"Move!" Wells growled.

Both men stood firm against him, it wasn't until they heard an engine roar to life and tires squeal that they realized Clarke and swiped the keys to Jared's jeep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Don't worry my cute little readers, the secret will come out soon, this chapter of the story will be wrapped up before chapter 16 in order to make way for the next step in our story :) WARNING I went a little crazy with the dirty SMUT near the end of the chapter!**

The three boys went running out of the house hopping to catch Clarke before she got out of the dive way. By the time they got there the only thing they saw was the jeeps tail lights as it disappeared down the street.

"Bellamy what the hell?" Octavia came running around the side of the house.

The pack had tried to ignore it at first but they couldn't help but listen in when all the screaming and fighting started.

Bellamy's fists were balled up as he turned on Wells, his fist flying towards the wolfs face, sending him to the ground.

"What the fuck!" Wells yelled, standing up.

"Clarke's out there now and it's all your fault!"

"My fault!?" He roared. "Jared's the one who was unravelling secrets like it was fucking Christmas morning!"

"If you hadn't created these lies in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess!" Jared defended himself.

"I lied to protect her!"

Bellamy scoffed. "And look how well that turned out."

"Guys!" Octavia yelled. "Save the fighting for another time, right now my best friend is out driving around upset. Raven and I are going to go find her."

Raven nodded following the young girl towards Jaspers car, he and Monty followed behind them.

Apparently the rest of the pack had left through the back yard, not wanting to get involved with the show down in the house.

"I need to go after her." Bellamy walked towards his car Jared following.

Octavia shook her head at her brother. "I know you love her Bell, but right now the best thing you can do is give her some space. We'll bring her home."

Bellamy stood in the drive way watching as Jasper's car followed the same path Clarke's did.

.

All three boys went back inside, Wells stood in the living room while Bellamy and Jared sat on stools around the island in the kitchen, phones in hand.

.

Clarke speed through town, she wanted to be as far away from those lying, murdering people she thought she could trust.

Her phone started going off almost right away, after a good 15 minutes of ring tones and text sounds Clarke pulled over, Grabbing her phone she put it on silent and locked it away in the trunk before climbing back into the drivers seat.

Clarke drove around until night fall, before slowly making her way back to the house.

.

Raven, Monty, Jasper and Octavia checked out the beach and dinner, but they couldn't find the jeep anywhere. They'd gotten calls and texts from Bellamy every couple minutes asking if they had her. Eventually Octavia threatened she'd turn off her phone if he didn't stop texting.

But sadly after 4 hours of driving around and looking they couldn't find any trace of their blonde haired friend, Octavia felt like she had rocks in her stomach, she knew her brother would be able to tell Clarke wasn't with them the second they pulled into the yard.

"I'm really sorry Bell, Raven and I both work early morning shifts tomorrow. She's a big girl, she just needs some time to herself. I'm sure she'll be back when you wake up tomorrow."

They girls went to sleep but the boys stayed awake, though some faults were bigger than others, each of the boys played a part in Clarke leaving.

"I want to know why." Jared said, his gaze on Wells.

They guys had been sitting in silence so long that breaking it seemed impossible.

"Why what?" Wells rubbed his hand down his face.

Wells felt bad for everything he'd done, but his reasons far outweighed the pain his baby sister was in. At least in his perspective.

"Why did you suddenly decided to kill Seth? Why after two years did you send me out here?"

Wells nodded, he was tired of keeping his parents secrets. After his and Clarke's father died and their mom checked out he was left with the family secrets.

So he told them everything and by the end of the tale both boys were speechless.

After some time the boys couldn't keep still any longer and decided to split up and search the area, Clarke they hopped hadn't gotten too far.

.

Clarke signed to herself, when she pulled into the drive way Bellamy and Wells's cars were gone, guilt turned her stomach at the thought they could be out there looking for her.

Moving as quietly through the house as she could Clarke made it to her room, closing the door she turned on the light and started packing. Gathering Clothes, her wallet, and a couple more things before making her way back out of the house.

Clarke drove through the night and morning driving without a destination in mind except for far. Her brain seemed to know where she needed to be. Grove Hill was where she'd grown up, where her father died and years later her boyfriend was murdered by her brother.

They had a small cemetery on the far side of town where her loved ones were buried. Clarke passed Baronton on her way, the street she sat on screaming for help as she desperately tried to save someone's life.

The afternoon was warm and sunny as Clarke pulled up to the iron fence that surround the headstones protecting the resting souls.

When Seth died she hadn't felt worthy to attend his funeral and cry alongside his family and she hadn't visited any time after. She'd sometimes park along he iron fence and look out at the tomb stones but she'd never had the guts to go in.

But this time was different, this time she wasn't the girl who killed her boy friend. This time Clarke allowed herself to grieve like everyone else had, she sat by his tomb stone all afternoon. Sobbing, sitting in silence, laughing at memories.

.

Bellamy pulled back into the drive way of the girls house not wanting to go back to his apartment alone, He'd only had it up and running for a couple weeks. He slept there a couple night and he was never alone.

(FLASH BACK)

"Bellamy Please." Clarke's breath was hot and shaky against his neck.

He'd honestly never giving a second thought about taking a girl before but this wasn't just a random, this was Clarke. Here she was straddling his waist begging for him and he was holding back.

Her sent assaulted his nose, coco butter body wash, fruit shampoo and Clarke. His hands held her hips as she rocked her core against his growing excitement.

Clarke made things dangerous, he was always in control when with other girls, his wolf never showed. But her, Clarke, she made his control a lot harder to hold onto.

"Princess, this isn't a good idea." Bellamy groaned pained, he wanted to see her fall apart under him as he claimed her more than anything.

Clarke lifted up onto her knees so their hips were no longer connected. Bellamy held her fast, earning a chuckle from the blonde. She hadn't really planned to get off him she just wanted to prove he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

"You're mouth and body seem to be at a disagreement."

Bellamy growled, holding her close to him he move fast, laying her beneath him on the floor. Clarke let out a whimper at contact between the cold wood floor and her boiling skin.

Clarke had spent the night and had worn Bellamy's shirt and her panties to bed, Bellamy had tried not to let the possessiveness he felt over seeing her in his clothes shine through. He's seen her in her bra before but this was the first time he was going to see all of her.

"It's a good thing you never listen to what I have to say then isn't it Princess." His lips kissed around her neck and down to her shoulder but his damn shirt was is the way.

Clarke arched her back, helping Bellamy rid her of his shirt, she was bare to him now, all except for her panties. Bellamy kissed between the valley of Clarke's round breasts, her nipples went hard as he sucked and then blew on them.

His little blonde was wiggling around under him not able to conceal the kind of pleasure he was giving her. Clarke bit her lips snaking her hands between their two bodies and pulling at Bellamy's shirt until he got the memo and got rid of it.

His lips fell back to hers and they both moaned as their bare chests rubbed against each other with each harsh breath. Bellamy's hand slid between them and into Clarke's panties, he moaned in unison with her as he dipped his finger into her folds.

Bellamy's lips came down on Clarke harshly, she bucked her hips up into his hand as their movements became rougher. Bellamy's teeth grazed Clarke shoulder drawing one of the best moans he's ever heard from her swollen mouth.

Bellamy throbbed. _She likes it rough._

He placed fast pace kisses down her body as he removed her panties, her legs fell open, she moaned at the cold air hitting her core.

"Please." She whined, wiggling around on the cold floor.

Bellamy's chuckle was full of lush and want. His head disappeared between her thighs, his tongue parted her folds and he licked from her hold to her clit. Clarke shook violently as her insides coiled tighter.

Bellamy tisked. "Not yet Princess." After a couple most rough licks he pulled back giving her a second to calm down.

Bellamy had worked his pants off and was now as bare as she was. Clarke panted reaching out boldly and taking his length into her hands, Bellamy let out a low groan.

Clarke guided him towards her quaking entrance, his tip barely touched her dripping center and they both almost tipped over the edge.

Bellamy leaned over Clarke his wolf begging him to take her and he did, in a swift movement he was inside her. Clarke gasped at the full feeling inside her, her head shot up and her teeth bit into Bellamy's shoulder, Bellamy swore.

"You're killing me." Bellamy panted, he set a steady rhythm as their bodies moved together.

Clarke bucket up to meet one of Bellamy's thrusts and pushed him into over drive. He pulled out of her and quickly turned her so she was laying on her stomach, breast pressed into the ground.

Bellamy's apartment hadn't been funny set up yet, one thing that was mirror that was leaning against the wall directly in front of them. Clarke moaned, watching Bellamy as he spread her legs and entered her from behind. Clarke covered her hand over her mouth to stop the scream that ripped out of her as her clit connected with the floor.

Bellamy shook his head, leaning his body completely again Clarke's back he clasped their hands together, stretching them on the ground out in front of them. His head dropped down to nibble on her ear.

"Don't you ever try and hide your pleasure with your with me."

Clarke nodded, closing her eyes as Bellamy brought them both over the edge for the fist time that night.

(FLASH BACK OVER)

Bellamy's heart hurt just thinking about it, he'd gotten so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed her scent right away.

 _Clarke_ , Bellamy's heart pounded as he ran into the house and up to her room. Her stuff was gone, her drawers and closet open. The only thing that kept him from breaking down was the fact that not everything was gone, she'd be back for it.

Leaning back on her bed Bellamy closed his eyes, hating the fact that he'd not gotten back in time to stop her.

.

When the sun started to set Clarke knew she had to find a place to sleep for the night, she wouldn't go to her old house. Much like Octavia and Raven's the Grove Hill pack hung out at the Griffins house most days.

Clarke decided to stay at the small motel in town, she use to work there before she moved away and knew she'd be welcome to stay.

When she had climbing into the twin sized bed for the night Clarke decided to turn on her phone. Messages from everyone flooded Clarke's phone screen, phone calls and texts. Everyone begging her to come back.

From Bellamy:

Clarke I need you to come back to me, You can't just leave like this. I need to know you're safe.

Clarke wanted to read more but her heart hurt thinking about him.

Octavia's long text is what made Clarke pause in her action to delete all the messages.

From Octavia:

I know you're mad and if I were you I would be too, your brother, Pack and Boyfriend all kept something painful from you. I am sorry you felt like the only way to stop your pain was to leave. I'm here if you need to talk stuff out, I heard most of the fight from the other night, I understand why you didn't tell us anything when you moved here. Anyway, I know I shouldn't ask but he is my brother and I have to try. Could you please just text him to let him know you're still alive. Love you Griffin, stay safe.

Clarke typed a couple of short replies but ended up deleting all of them, she didn't want to make anyone feel better right now, no matter how cruel that is.

That night Clarke had her reoccurring night mare.

 _"No don't call them!" Clarke cried, she felt like she was going to kill someone if she didn't get some answers._

 _"Mam calm down, everything is going to be okay, Trauma 2!"_

 _"Occupied!" A female voice called back._

 _"Wheel him to Trauma 3!" The male doctor decided._

 _"Wells?" Clarke called out, all she saw was a bloody gurney roll by._

 _"Mam you need to stay over here-"_

 _"No stop, I can help!" Clarke fought against the nurse holding her back._

 _"Clarke!" Clarke turned around, it was Bellamy who had called her._

 _"I can't do this again." She cried._

 _"Clarke I promise you it's going to be okay!" a man with long brown hair ran by the couple._

 _"NO!"_

Clarke shot up in bed looking around the dim room, thankfully for Clarke the sun light was peeking through the curtains.

"What wasn't right." Clarke muttered to herself.

Every single time she'd had that dream it had been Seth that ran by her and Bellamy promising everything would be okay. But this time it wasn't Seth, it was a guys she'd never seen before, he felt familiar to her in some way.

After brushing her teeth with the tooth brush and tooth paste the motel had provided her with. Once she was all freshened up Clarke decided she'd walk the 20 minutes to the cemetery.

The grass around Seth's grave was damp, the dew not yet soaked up by the suns raise. Clarke didn't care, she'd just worn the same clothes as yesterday, she didn't cry today she just talked. Telling him about the past year that she'd had and everything that had been happening.

"You make it a habit spending your days talking to dead people?" A deep voice disturbed Clarke's one sided conversation, startling her.

"Excused me?" Clarke stood up, her heart sputtered in her chest.

"You've change a lot in the past two years."

Clarke couldn't speak, he was the guy from her hospital dream. _How is this even possible?_

"Have we met before?" Clarke asked, Grove Hill was a small town but she was certain she'd never seen him before.

The man smiled down at her, if Clarke had to guess he seemed around Bellamy's age.

"No but Seth was always really good at details."

"You knew Seth."

Even though it wasn't a question they guy still nodded.

"There is a lot we need to talk about Clarke."

"Can the first thing be your name."

He smiled that familiar smile and simply said. "Roan."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Clarke followed Roan through the grave yard until they reached the small river that ran along the back fence. Clarke looked toward the woods this guy was leaded her into and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait a minute, Look I know you found me in a grave yard but I'm not following you in there."

"You want answers don't you? You wouldn't have come back here otherwise."

 _How did he know that?_ "And these so called answers I'm looking for are going to come from you, while we're in the woods alone?"

Roan smiled. "You can go back to talking to Seth, but you're wolf buddies made sure he couldn't answer any of your questions."

Clarke's jaw dropped. "How?-"

"Follow me and I tell you anything you want to know." Clarke nodded following behind him.

They walked along the river for a while, Clarke sighed frustrated as she tripped over yet another tree root.

"Okay I think we've gone far enough." Clarke grumbled.

Roan chucked looking over his shoulder. "We are almost there."

"Where is there?"

"Home."

Clarke folder her arms over her chest. "What do you live in a tree house?"

"You know it's funny you should say that."

Clarke threw her hands in the air as Roan continued along his trail. Thankfully for Clarke's peace of mind the trees stopped and someone's back yard began as they came into a small subdivision.

"We're not in Grove Hill anymore are we?"

"No Dorothy we aren't."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "If you don't stop with the dumb jokes I'm going to sick Toto on you."

Roan smirked at the comeback. "Who knew you could do more than just roll your eyes."

Clarke brushed passed him looking up at the back of a while and green house.

"You live here?" Roan nodded. "It's pretty."

"Come inside." He motioned, once again leading the way.

The house was dressed up nice for a mans home, everything seemed so well out together to Clarke.

"You and your wife have a lovely home, is she here?"

"Are you trying to find out if I'm single?"

"No!" Clarke was thrown off by the question.

"Good cause that would be gross." Roan cleared his throat and walked into the living room area of the house.

"I was only asking because it looks so well put together."

"This was my parents house, when they disappeared I had to move away, when I was old enough I moved back in."

Clarke looked down at her sock feet. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like growing up without your parents around."

Roan gave her an understanding look that through Clarke off, why did he seem to know everything she was talking about.

"But you had the pack and... and Wells."

Clarke shook her head. "Why do you know so much about my life? To my knowledge we've never met but yet you seem to be freakishly knowledgeable about my life."

"Why don't you tell me why you ran back here."

"What makes you think I was running? As you seem to know my family is here."

"Because after Seth died-"

Clarke snapped. "He was murdered."

Roan nodded. "Good, they've told you about that, that's one less shocking secret I'll have to divulge-After Seth's murder you left for 2 years, never dropped by over the holidays or to stay hello. Then out of the blue Jared takes off-followed a couple months later by Wells. They've yet to come back to town but yet here you are, when I saw the jeep I'd thought they'd brought you back but when I saw you check into the old motel I knew you were alone."

"Do you know how creepy this is or are you just oblivious?" Clarke asked eyeing the hallways that would lead her to the front door.

"I'm aware that you've been kept in the dark your whole life and now things are starting to shine through."

Clarke ran a hand through her hair. "How do you know Seth?"

"We grew up together... When they killed him I tried to get you back, I even tried to talk with Wells, but you rush out of town so quickly I never got the chance."

"Get me back?"

Roan nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm your brother Clarke, Biologically."

The blonde shook her head, he was crazy he only had one brother and that was Wells.

"No I only have one brother."

"Wells wasn't the only one in your family to be adopted."

"You aren't making any sense!" Clarke was shaking, the confusion over the past couple day and now this.

"You're Biological father Jake was also my Biological father and he was married to our biological mother Abby."

"You're insane." Clarke stood up to leave.

"Clarke, I know it's hard okay, but just listen to me."

Clarke stayed standing but didn't make a move towards the hall.

"When Abby our mother went missing our dad got paranoid, he thought someone was coming for us. When they found her body a couple weeks later it only made him worst. When one of our kind is killed it leave a mark on the earth. You were just two at the time and I was 8, dad dropped me off a couple doors down at our cousins and he ran off with you. Said he'd be safer apart."

Clarke shook her head, this was nuts. "And he thought a safe place would be one town over?"

"He knew he needed someone to protect you, mom had been close friends with the Grove Hill pack. One of the mothers Diana Sydney took you both in, they even got married to sell it. He come back to check on me a couple times a year but I never saw you again-Until a couple months before Seth was killed."

"You looked so beautiful, I wanted to go over and talk to you but Jake warned me to stay away. I knew Seth was thinking about switching schools, I in the end convinced him to transfer."

"Why would you do that?"

"So he could keep an eye on my baby sister, I knew since Jake left you-"

"My dad died."

Roan's eyes shown with pity. "He's not dead Clarke, he knew that he was drawing attention to you so he came back here."

Clarke had been trying to hide her emotions during this whole story but hearing that pushed her over the edge. "You're lying, I went to his funeral, I mourned him I-"

"I know." He did know, he'd had Seth reporting back to him every since night on her whereabouts.

"If he's not dead then where is he?"

"He should be home in a couple hours." Roan answered looking at his watch. "I know this is a lot-"

Clarke held her hand out to silence him. "Nobody tells the truth."

"There is still more if you want to hear it." Clarke took her seat back on the couch nodding.

"I had Seth following you and he'd tell me stories about you. When you guys started dating I wasn't too happy about it but I knew he really liked you so I let it go on. Jake had been in and out of the house tiredly searching for our mothers killer, When I'd first heard about Seth I thought the killer had come back but Dad came home a couple days later saying he'd found and killed the darach."

"What's that?"

"That story's going to have to wait until dad get's home... After Seth died I wanted to get in contact with you to make sure you were protected but when I tried Wells was always in my way blocking me. You were gone so soon after that, he wouldn't tell me where you went, said he was protecting you from us."

"Why would I need protecting from you?"

Roan looked at his watch. "Dad's not going to be that much longer I guess I can explain."

"Do you know what a Dryad is?"

"Like a druid?" Clarke asked, she'd had to listen to far too many conversations about elves, sword holders, druids and more from Jasper and Monty.

"They're a little different but yes and a darach is the dark, dryads can turn into a darach when they're intentions are evil in nature."

"I'm not getting what this has to do with anything."

"You've grown up with wolves, have you never thought there could be more out there?"

"Like vampires?" Clarke scoffed, she'd never really fallen into the twilight craze.

Roan smiled. "It's good to know you're smart enough to know vampires don't exist."

"But you're trying to tell me Dryads do?"

He nodded. "It would be sad if you could believe in something silly but not in yourself."

"Look bro, I've had enough crazy in these past two days to drive a person insane. What you've just unloaded is nuts."

"The level of insanity doesn't matter, what matters is if you believe me or not."

Clarke bowed her head. _She had a brother, a biological brother she never knew she had, her dead beat mom isn't really her mom, and her real mom was murdered but her father is very much alive, Seth was murdered and one of her brothers best friends. She was fated to be with a werewolf and now her new found brother is telling her that not only had her whole human life been a lie but, she wasn't even human to start with._

"I believe you."

 **WOAH! I know I mentioned teen wolf before but I'm only stealing the dark Darach from them. I had always intended for Clarke to be some kind of healing creature to hint at her tv show med bay days. Hope you liked this chapter, Unitl next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **You'll soon find out in the next few chapters that ust because this story is in an AU doesn't mean I'm not going to be true to some of the very important points from the show. I'm just going to be selective and pick and choose what tv factors I want to work into my story.**

 **ALL YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I can not even tell you how awesome your reviews have been and for everyone who follows and favorties thank you so much. This update is for everyone, love ya guys :)**

Clarke couldn't believe she was sitting in the house she was meant to grow up in, talking with the brother she'd just met.

They'd been sitting making awkward small talk for a little under an hour when there was an audible car door getting shut outside.

Clarke's heart picked up speed and she played fiercely with the hair elastic on her wrist, she suddenly wished Bellamy was here to calm her nerves.

"I didn't tell him you were here." Roan in formed Clarke, standing to great his father at the door.

"What?" Clarke followed ready to give him a piece of her mind when she was frozen by the sight of her father

"Roan what?" Jake said upon seeing his daughter.

Clarke thought she'd be happy but she was just over whelmed with an anger, the same anger that had been boiling since Jared forced a confession out of Wells.

"Take me back to the motel." Clarke demanded looking at Roan.

Jake stepped forward. "Clarke wait."

The blonde shook her head. "I have waited, I went to your funeral I cried over you! How could you do that to me, how could you raise me letting me think that woman was my mom? I'm a lie, I don't even know who I am because of you."

"Baby I'm sorry, if you'd just give me a second I will explain."

"Don't bother, my brother has told me enough for one day. Take me back."

Roan sighed but nodded, gesturing for Clarke to lead the way.

The two siblings drove back into town, Clarke was silent the whole ride, climbing quietly out of the car once they reached the motel.

Roan left the car running and got out. "Clarke, hold up a second."

"If you're going to vouch for him I don't want to hear it."

"No, I just wanted to give me my number so you can get in touch with me if you need to, we didn't talk a lot about what you being a dryad really means. But also to ask you to not leave yet."

Clarke raised and dropped her shoulders. "Where am I going to go?"

After taking the small paper that had Roan's number on it Clarke went back to her small motel room, locking both locks behind her as she went.

For the next 2 hours Clarke paced her room, her emotions were overwhelming her and she didn't know what the hell she was going to do.

The clock on the night stand struck 10PM.

She'd been gone without a word for two days, thinking of home reminded her of Bellamy. She knew what she needed.

Taking out her phone Clarke ignored the emails, text and voice messages. She didn't want to see or hear any more apologies, she just wanted to hear the sound of Bellamy's voice. Dialling his number Clarke sat on the bed and listened to it ring.

.

Bellamy sat alone in his alone in his apartment, he didn't want to be around all the people he knew would be hanging at his sister house.

After finding Clarke's room emptied last night he knew looking in town for her was useless, she was gone.

His phone went off from across the room, Bellamy groaned, his sister had been calling him all day to check on him. He let it ring a couple more times before forcing himself off the bed to answer.

The caller ID stopped him cold, it was her!

"Clarke!?" He was suddenly breathless as he spoke down on the phone.

"Hi." Her voice was small and if he didn't know any better he'd say she was as winded as he was.

"Hi... Where are you?"

Clarke shook her head even though he can't see her. "I'm not going to tell you that."

"Princess, please." Clarke flinched at the pain in his voice.

"Forgiveness isn't something I can give to you yet, but I just learned a lot of crazy stuff and I really wanted to tell you about it."

Bellamy squeezed his eyes shut, he didn't want to listen he wanted to demand she tell him where she is and then he was going to go there and drag her ass back home.

But instead of any of that he said. "I'm listening."

Clarke told him everything, about her "real" family and Seth. What she didn't tell him about was about who she "really" was, mostly because she didn't know what being a dryad meant. Roan had left that for her father to elaborate on but he hadn't gotten the chance.

She heard Bellamy's exhale of hair in her ear. "That's a lot to take in, in just a few days Clarke."

"Yep. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with all this." A tear slipped down her cheek but Clarke brushed it away. "Are Jared and Wells still in town?"

"As of this afternoon Jared's still at the house, hoping you'll come back. Wells is still driving around, he's really worried about you. We all are, you just ran off and no one is heard from you-"

"It's not like someone told me by gold fish died Bellamy."

"I know Clarke I'm not saying I don't understand, I'm saying you have a lot of people here who care and are worried about you."

She sighed. "I'm not coming back right away, I want to stay in-where I am for a little bit longer, I need to talk to Roan and maybe my dad before deciding what I'm going to do."

"It's hard here without you Clarke."

"It's hard without you too." She admitted. "I'm going to hang up now, I promise I'll call around the same time tomorrow okay?"

"Clarke." Bellamy's heart was beating so hard inside his chest that it hurt, he really needs to go on a run tonight and blow off steam.

"Tell everyone I'm okay."

"Does that include Wells?"

"If you see him, You can tell Wells that forgiveness isn't something he's going to get from me."

"Clarke."

"I have to go now, bye."

And that was it, Bellamy dropped back on his bed phone still in hand. A small smile came on his face, she called.

.

After hanging up from Bellamy Clarke shot Roan a quick text.

 _Can we meet again tomorrow?_

 _I'll meet you at the river by the cemetery._

 _Seriously? Can't I just drive to your house?_

 _You can miss a lot that way._

 _Fine I'll meet you at the damn river, Will he be home tomorrow?_

 _He will be yeah._

 _I'll see you at 9._

Clarke dreamed the same damn dream again, Wells being rushed though a hospital, Bellamy holding her back as Roan ran by.

.

Instead of walking directly from the river to Roan's house they wondered in the forest for a little bit, Roan laughed every time Clarke tripped over a tree root and she would grumble and try to push him over.

"Dad gave me the go ahead to talk to you today, he suggested the field would be a good place to do this."

"There is nothing but stupid trees here." Clarke grumbled moving branches out of her way.

"You'd be surprised what you can find when you're not driving everywhere."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the joke.

True to his word a couple minutes later Clarke found herself stepping into a small round field, surrounded by trees. There were dark purple flowers littering the space.

"It's pretty."

Roan just nodded walking towards the middle, looking back and beckoning the blonde forward.

"Usually we find out were dryad's when we're old enough to understand what that means, for most of us it's around out sixth or seventh birthday. You on the other hand are starting at a disadvantage."

 _No crap._ Clarke thought to herself, 22 was defiantly considered late here.

"But just because you haven't learned about it doesn't mean you've never experienced your nature. You're going to be a doctor right?"

"I was."

Roan paused. "Well why did you decided you wanted to be one?"

"I like helping people. They come to you and you have the ability to help them."

"Dryad's are the light, we are healers. Most of us usually go into a work field that allows us to help and heal."

"Are you trying to tell me I have special powers?"

"We don't really call them powers, whatever you can do it's in your nature, it's just a part of who you are."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a cop."

Clarke nodded, she wouldn't have guessed by looking at him.

"So being dryad is like a faith?"

"No we don't pray to anything, we don't have our own god."

"A long time ago back at least 30 generations dryads did have powers, we were powerful creatures. We could actually heal people with the touch of our finger tips or cause the colors of the leafs to change."

"Why can't we still do that?"

"We have the ability; it's just locked away inside of us. There is no need for power like that anymore."

"What if I wanted to tap into it?"

"You don't. Power like that can change people, turn them into something they aren't."

"Like a Darach?"

Roan nodded. "They started out as dryads, using their powers to heal broken trees but that energy can easily overwhelm someone. Dryads are the light where Darachs are the dark."

"Can a darach ever become a dryad again?"

"I've never seen it happen."

"Well if you didn't bring me to this mystical field to teach me how to use my powers why are we here?"

"Dryads drive from light oak, A long time ago people thought that when one of us died somewhere an oak tree died too, we find peace when we're around nature. Just because you can't grow trees and shape shift into other people doesn't mean you can't do anything."

"Shape shift?"

"Only really powerful darachs can do it, it takes years of practice."

Clarke raised her eyes brow at him, sounds like it'd be more fun to be a darach.

"So what can I do?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"What can you do?"

"I provide comfort when I touch people, it's like I can release some kind of endorphins when I touch them."

"huh, I don't think I can do that."

"You wouldn't. In a family what's inside everyone is different, there isn't usually the same ability in each one of us. The only thing the griffins share are premonitions, dad says it has been passed down for quite a few generations now."

"Premonitions." Clarke's ears perked at the word. "Like seeing the future?"

"Sort of, they usually come from strong feelings, like before mom was killed I saw her laying on the ground looking up at me, I saw the trees and the rain. I was only 7 I had no idea what it meant at the time so I never said anything."

"I think I've had one. That's how I met you. It was the same dream over and over again, my bro- Wells being rushed to the hospital Bellamy is there trying to comfort me and I'm trying to go with Wells, I keep saying how I can save him. Then Seth would run in telling me it'd be okay, up until a couple dream ago when you replaced Seth."

Roan gave her a stern look. "How long have you been having dream?"

"A while but It only happened every once and a while but now it's what I dream about most nights."

Roan let out a gust of air. "I know it's probably a lot to ask right now, I really think you should let dad help."

Clarke shook her head. "I- really?"

"I think he'll be able to help more than I can at this point."

"Okay, yeah fine. Just give me a couple days before bring him in please."

Roan understood, they stayed in the field for the next few hours, Clarke asked about their dad and Roan told her what he remembered about their mom. He even told her a couple stories about how when she was little he would take her to the field they were standing in and read her stories or play in the grass.

Clarke's eyes began to sting and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks but she push those feelings back.

Without any warning the sky opened up on them and ran soaked their clothes. Clarke told Roan she knew the way back and didn't need his help fining the grave yard. They both ran in opposite directions, both hopping that the thick forest would keep some of the rain off them.

When the blonde finally reached the motel parking lot she couldn't see anything. Clarke had given up on any hope that she'd stay dry when she had made her way out of the forest.

Searching her pocket for the motel key card it took a couple tries before the lock flash green. Smiling to herself Clarke felt the heat warm her cold body.

"You'd think you'd be better at running away, you've done it twice now."

Clarke jumped out of her skin, the motel room was dark due to the lock of sun light making it harder to see. Sliding a cold hand long the wall Clarke fingers hit the light switch, turning the over head light on to reveal three wolves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **So many dang twists in this chapter, I hope you all like it. This is not the end of this story but a close to the first major plot line. So exciting!** "

Clarke's hand dropped to her chest "What the fuck." The light filled the whole room with brightness, she was face to face with Jared, Bellamy and Wells.

"Clarke you're freezing." Bellamy grabbed one of the towels from the bedside table and came toward her.

It took Clarke a second to realize that she was shaking, her clothes freezing from the heavy rain.

"Thanks." She mutter silently taking the fuzzy towel. "How did you guys know where I was?"

Wells arms crossed, stepped forward. "I heard Bellamy talking to Octavia, letting her know you were safe with your _brother."_ He said "brother" like it was a dirty word.

"So you came here to do what? Pull a B AND E job before giving me a heart attack. You didn't think to send a text first."

Wells nostrils flared. "I've been texting you all fucking weekend-" Jared put a hand against Wells check to keep him from advancing toward Clarke.

"Maybe if you hadn't murdered someone I loved, I wouldn't ignore your texts." Clarke shouted back, not reacting to Bellamy's hand holding her wrist.

"How fucking long am I going to suffer for keeping you safe!?"

"From who? My real family! Roan told me he tried to come see me after Seth's funeral and before I moved away, you wouldn't let him."

"You're damn right! I don't care what any blood test says, you are my sister! Not His!"

Clarke flinched at the power his words held, Bellamy and Jared each standing by in case things escalated.

"I don't want you to skirt around it and brush it off with excuses, okay? I want you to tell me honestly why you killed Seth." Clarke took a step toward Wells, Bellamy following, not letting go of his grip on her wrist.

Wells chest was heaving from their fight. "During your tell all enlightenment sessions did you happen to come across the word darach?" Clarke nodded hesitantly. "And you know it's what killed your birth mom.

"Yes I know about Abby, What I don't get-" Wells held up a silencing hand.

"What you don't know is that Seth might not have been the darach to kill your mother but he is the darach who was going to kill you."

The motel room fell into silence, someone in the room over had turned up their tv during all the fighting, and while the friends theme song played in the background, no one made a move to clap.

Clarke's face was twisted in the kind of confusion that was hard for the boys to watch, Jared and Bellamy were just plan confused when it came to the "darach" concept, and Wells just looked regretful.

"I would have known." Clarke was still trying to push the thought out of her mind.

Wells shook his head. "Clarke, I promise I'm not lying to you."

Clarke swiped at the tears on her cheeks. "I was alone with him all the time, why didn't he get it over with? Why did he wait so long?"

"I don't know, I only know what I was told."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who told you what he was."

"I got a text a couple weeks before the car accident. Said that I needed to get rid of Seth, that he was a threat to you."

"You got an unknown text and just went for it! That text could have been from anyone."

Wells nodded. "But I wasn't going to take that chance with you."

"If you knew Seth was a darach then why wouldn't you just tell me that from the start?"

"Knowing the truth about yourself would have sent you searching for them. To find your birth mom dead and your blood brother and your-"

Clarke chewed the inside of her cheek. "And my dad?"

Wells nodded, feeling guilty yet again that he knew Jake hadn't died and he'd kept it a secret.

"Jake took you from that life and those people for a reason Clarke, I was trying to do what he'd want."

"I can understand that."

Both sides had calmed down and were now more somber than before.

"Wait a minute... not of that explains why you sent Jared to me."

Bellamy straightened up. "Unless the thing that killed you mom is back to do what Seth couldn't."

Clarke looked at Bellamy, his eyes flashed blue as his hold on her tightened, his body shifting till he was standing with his chest grazing her back.

"Is that it?" Clarke asked, her eyes couldn't hide the fear she was feeling.

Wells sat down on the queen size bed the same moment the door behind Bellamy burst open, the door hitting the wall and rain soaking the carpet.

All three men growled, their eyes flashing blue. Clarke tried to look around Bellamy but he was blocking her from the intruders line of sight.

"You didn't ever me before wolves and you don't scare me know."

"Roan." A deeper voice said disapprovingly.

Clarke sighed in relief, one of her hands went to the middle of Bellamy's back, rubbing in a couple comforting circles.

"You'd think you'd knock." Clarke rolled her eyes, it took her a second to move around Bellamy, feeling her hand between his shoulder blades didn't do much to calm him.

"Well I did but I wasn't sure if you could hear me over the rain and the yelling. I didn't have time to wait and find out."

"Why you rob a bank and need to get out of town."

"We, pack your bags we don't have a lot of time lets go."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Wells.

"Don't even think about leaving again." Bellamy.

"Clarke's not going anywhere." Jared.

"Wow what a protective bunch, I don't have time for it right now. Clarke that dream you were telling me about, with the hospital and everything, I had it."

"You had my dream?" Roan nodded.

"We need to leave now, get you to safety."

"Roan you aren't making sense, Wells was the one dying in there not me."

"I thought you trusted me."

Clarke hesitated. "I need a few minutes to get my bags."

"You have two, move quickly."

Wells moved in front of Clarke." You're not leaving without an explanation Clarke."

"Roan just gave me one, your death is enough."

Wells growled. "We're coming with you."

"Fine just get out of my way."

Clarke moved fast getting all her things into a bag, once she was ready everyone moved back out into the rain and filed into Roan's car, the three wolves in the back.

Roan drove through town quickly, heading towards the north side of town, anyone who lived in Grove Hill knows that there is a back road that leads out of town here.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Bellamy said under his breath.

Bellamy's eyes were glued to Clarke in the passenger seat ahead of him, her blonde hair still damp from the rain.

As Roan took yet another sharp corner Clarke grabbed her seat. "Maybe you should slow down a little, it's really wet and it's so dark you can barely see the road."

Roan smiled shaking his head. "I can see all I need to."

"No Roan seriously." Clarke said, her stomach turning.

"Maybe you should listen to her." Jared said from the back seat, his body squished between Wells and Bellamy's.

"Wells." Roan called to him.

"Yeha?"

"Remember the last time you were on this road?" Roan watched in the rear view mirror at Wells confused expression. "It was when you were speeding to the hospital to pick up Clarke, you remember that? The hospital a couple miles up was the closest to the accident site, the site where you thought you were killing me but really you just killed an innocent teenage boy."

.

Jake pulled out a pizza from the oven where he'd kept it warm, he knew after Roan had walked Clarke home he'd want to shower before eating.

Roan entered the kitchen moments later, hair still wet from his shower, causing the shoulders of his shirt to become damp.

"How was she?" Jake asked, grabbing a slice for himself.

"Clarke's tough, same as when she was little. She's going to text me in a couple days. It's a lot to take in for anybody but add on the surprise of you and the fact that Wells knew about it."

Jake looked down ashamed. "I know that time apart was hard on you son, I'm sorry about how things had to be."

Roan shrugged. "Clarke's still alive, she grew up happy and safe, oblivious to the shadows of her past. That's the best we could have wished for her."

Jake nodded in agreement.

.

Clarke turned in her seat to face Roan, he had a smirk on his face.

"Roan?" She asked softly.

"Guess again." His voice mocked.

"You're a darach, where the hell is my brother!?" Clarke demanded.

"I assume he's back home with dear old dad."

All three wolves in the back here at a loss, they couldn't attack not without causing an accident and hurting Clarke.

"Pull the damn car over!" Bellamy growled, his hand on Clarke shoulder.

"I'm not done!" The darach snapped.

"How is this possible?" Wells voice like Clarke's demanded and answer.

The terrified blonde in the front seat answered. "Darachs can shape shift into anyone they want... You made yourself look like Seth didn't you?"

The darach nodded. "You're an amazing kisser, who knew someone like you could be so frisky."

Clarke gagged. "I'm going to be sick." Her mouth filling with saliva.

Three different versions of "Shut your fucking mouth." Came from the back seat.

All the darach did was laugh, it knew they couldn't do anything other than threaten while they were speeding down the rain covered road.

"You're the reason Seth is dead!" Clarke cried.

"Yes and sweet, sweet Wells has been taking the blame for it."

Wells growled. "It was you who sent me that text about Seth."

"OH we have some sharp tacks in this car don't we, ding ding ding."

"Why would you do that? Why kill an innocent kid?" Wells snapped, done with this stupid game.

"To separate Clarke from her pack, I knew she was on the fence about going away for school, one death and she was out the door, I didn't even have to tell her it was you who messed with the car."

"You're sick." Clarke gasped, her stomach still threatening to empty it's self. "Where are you taking us?"

"We're here." The darach said.

All the passangers squinted into the darkness.

Wells spoke for all of them. "There's nothing here, you're evil plan is to drop us off in the middle of an abandoned road?"

"It's only far I return the favour and do to you what you tried to do to me."

Seconds later the car went off the road, the front seemed to stay where it was while the back fishtailed sending Wells side into a cliff. There was a loud pop as the car bent around the rock formation, and the sounds of shattering glass.

Clarke screamed as a sickening déjà vu feeling crept over her entire body.

All Clarke could hear was a ringing in her ears, one some level she could tell people were talking to her but they sounded like they were underwater, everything was moving so slow.

Bellamy jumped from the car and pulled the passenger side door off it's hinges. Clarke startled out of whatever daze she'd been in. Bellamy lifted her from the car and blocked her view as Jared dragged Wells onto the pavement before turning and ripping the darach from the front seat.

Clarke was screaming for Wells, the freezing rain making her choke on her words.

"Clarke are you hurt anywhere?" Bellamy desperately searched the blonde but it was hard to tell anything through the rain.

Clarke fought Bellamy's hands and he gave in after a few minutes, taking her hand and leading her over to Wells.

The left side of his face was completely bloody, his eye already swollen shit. Some of the glass from the window had buried itself into his skin, but he was awake and breathing.

Head lights shining through the darkness halted everyone.

"Clarke!" Roan's voice cut through the rain.

"Roan!" Clarke stood up and ran to him, Bellamy was quick to react and held her back. "Let go."

"Clarke that's not happening." He said in her ear.

"Clarke what the hell?" Roan said, reaching the couple.

He looked past her to the scene, when he noticed his own face getting held down a few feet ahead of him he looked back at Clarke.

The blonde explained. "He's a darach, he tried to kill Wells, Roan."

Clarke hadn't noticed her father standing behind Roan taking in her words and the scene.

"I've already called some people, we'll take care of this." Jake moved past them all to rip the darach from Jared.

"What's he doing?" Clarke asked the same time Bellamy asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means we need to load wells into my car and drive to the hospital." Roan instructed.

Jared and Bellamy lifted the injured wolf off the road and carried him quickly to the car, they bother sat in back with Clarke slid in front.

Clarke spent the whole ride to the hospital turned in her seat, Wells was in and out of consciousness the whole 12 minute ride.

Clarke ran in a head of the boys to get some help, she waited in the lobby as hospital staff rushed out with a gurney.

And then her premonition played out in front of her.

Wells was wheeled into the hospital with Roan running behind him, Bellamy at her side and Jared out of sight.

.

Once Wells was out of sight Bellamy convinced Clarke to go into the waiting room with him. Jared and then Roan joined them a little after that.

Roan squatted in front of Clarke. "I gave the hospital my number in case anything happens-"

"Why where are you going?" Clarke held his hand fast, she didn't want him to leave.

"Dad texted me, I want to be the one to kill that sick son of a-"

"I'm coming with you." Clarke stood up, knocking Roan over in the process.

"Clarke." Bellamy's voice his disapproval.

"Wells could be dying in there all because I trusted that... thing!"

Roan stepped in to help Bellamy out. "He's right Clarke. You should be here for Wells when he wakes up."

"If he wakes up I want to be the one to tell him that the darach is dead."

Both boys were shaking their heads, Jared who'd been silent decided to speak up.

"I'll stay here and promise to call as soon as I get any news. Bellamy you go with Clarke and Roan."

Roan sighed under his breath. "I tried to prevent this, but fine if you want to come fine."

They small group drove to what looked like an abandoned compound in the middle of a wooded area. Clarke had just started to get dry from the car heaters when they were forced back into the rain again.

As soon as Roan opened one of the metal doors you could hear muffled screaming. Clarke took a startled step back into Bellamy's chest, his placed a comforting hand on her lower back, getting them out of the rain.

Across the monstrous dark room was a small doorway where the screams were coming from. Clarke could just make out a couple outlines of people standing, blocking the doorway.

"Listen." Roan voice startled Clarke, making her heart race. "You're going to wait outside that room while I go in, you shouldn't see what's going on in there."

"This is my fight." Clarke tried to justify.

Roan stared down at her. "Actually it's dads and mine, that monster killed my friend and our mother."

"I thought you said there was two?"

"Dad called me while you were in the waiting room, apparently this one had just been really good at throwing people of its tracks. Making us think there were more than one."

"Roan get in here." Jake yelled for his son from the lit doorway.

Roan raised his hand in the direction, turning and leaving Clarke with a "Stay here." Seconds after Roan disappeared into the room the screaming started back up.

Clarke bit her lip turning to look at Bellamy. "I guess it's time I tell you some more about my birth family." And she did, Clarke explained as much as she knew leaving Bellamy speechless.

"I always knew you were more than meets the eye."

Another scream priced Clarke's heart. "God when are they going to end it?"

Bellamy who'd been listening in on the rooms conversations informed Clarke. "They're trying to get answers from him."

"What else?"

Bellamy's shrug confirmed it for Clarke that there was something else. Their eyes were locked together in a stair down until Bellamy broke it to look down.

"It wants to talk to you."

"I may not be a fairy but I've been known to grant a wish or two." Clarke turned toward the light.

Bellamy took hold of her wrist; the blonde had been snapping her hair elastic since they'd got to the hospital.

"I don't think you should go in there."

"Well I'm done just standing around."

"I'm coming with you." Clarke nodded heading for the light, but knowing what waited for her was anything but peaceful.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Short chapter I know but I really wanted to tie acouple things up... Now I will be taking a break from this story for a little while, to think about where I want things to go. ALSO I have another story that I really need to get writing on. Hope you like the chapter! Until later :)**

The room was lit by a low hanging ceiling light, Clarke looked into the room seeing herself tied to a chair, blood dripping down her bruised face.

Her father and Roan heard her enter and immediately tried to block her view.

"I told you to wait outside." Roan snapped, he hadn't wanted her to see this.

"Why does it look like me!" Clarke demanded to know.

"I can look like anyone I want beautiful." Clarke flinched, the Darach's voice now sounded like Seth.

Roan grabbed Clarke forcibly by the upper arms and pushed her backwards out of the room, with Clarke protesting the whole way.

Roan ignored Clarke all together and turned to Bellamy. "Take her to the car."

Bellamy didn't move as he took the blonde out of Roan's grip.

"What are you going to do with it?" Bellamy asked, though he knew the answer already.

"He's just playing around with us now, won't give us any answers."

Bellamy nodded, starting to move Clarke toward the exit.

"My brother is fighting for his life in the ICU and you're sending me to the damn car like some five year old."

Clarke was pissed that everyone seemed to think they knew what was best for her. She was going to continue yelling when Bellamy's phone rang.

"That was Jared, he said we should get back to the hospital."

Clarke's heart dropped, nothing about Bellamy's tone could have been taken as good news. Clarke didn't need to be dragged from the building after that, she went racing out into the rain.

.

While the couple drove back to the hospital Roan finished off the thing that took his mother, his sister and friend. Jake understood and allowed his son to finally let go of the pain and hate he'd been carrying around for the now dead creature in front of them.

"I'll clean up this mess, you should go meet your sister at the hospital."

When Roan arrived back at the hospital he didn't like what he saw, Bellamy was kneeling next to Clarke who'd fallen to the cold hospital floor in tears.

Roan looked to Jared for confirmation on Wells death, Roan was surprised that when he heard otherwise he was happy.

"He's going to be okay." Clarke smiled through her tears.

Bellamy rubbed her back. "The doctor's waving us over, you want to go see Wells now."

Clarke nodded pulling herself together enough as to not alarm anyone who looked at her.

"Hi." Wells voice was scratchy as he greeted the group.

Clarke was as careful as she could while giving him a big hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay."

Because of the hospital policy, Clarke only got a solid two hours with her brother before visiting hours ended. She only let go of him with a promise that she'd be back the next day.

.

Clarke sighed walking into her motel room, Bellamy closing and locking the door behind them. After the hospital Roan went home to meet his dad and Jared went to let the pack know what had happened to Wells.

"I'm going to take a shower." Clarke's teeth chattered.

Bellamy nodded pulling her in for a hug, kissing her forehead then her cheek, then her lips. Clarke's body warmed at his touch.

They hadn't been away from each other long but it was the longest time they'd been separated since their first kiss in Ravens kitchen.

"What are you going to do once Wells gets better?" Bellamy questioned, resting his forehead to the blondes.

Clakre knew he was trying to ask if at the end of this she's being going home with him. "I'm sorry I left the way I did. I was mad but I shouldn't have run away like that."

Bellamy's body tensed and he took a couple steps away from her. He'd been both mad and worried, but since he'd shown up here both emotions were put aside to deal with the problem at hand. Now there was no crisis, just them and he need to get a couple of things off his chest.

"I was worried when you ran out, I felt bad that me keeping secrets from you had made you so upset. But when I got back to the house and found your stuff missing I was furious." His voice rose with emotion. "You don't just skip town like that Clarke! You could have gotten seriously hurt or worst, that THING could have killed you. Our worlds, yours and mine have danger in them."

"I know I'm sorry."

Bellamy shook his head. "You understand a lot from growing up with Wells but you can't understand how I feel when you do stupid and reckless things! I have this need inside me to protect you and keep you safe and I can't do that if you're going to fight me."

Clarke squinted her eyes. "Is this some lame break up sp-"

"Clarke you know that's not how this works."

"According to you I don't know anything about this."

"That's right you don't, if you did you never would have taken off." Bellamy stepped towards her.

"Explain it to me, we skipped past that part before and just dove in because that's what our fates wanted. Maybe we should have slowed down and taken the time to talk about these things."

Bellamy shook his head, his breath now thin. "I can't put it into words, you know it surpasses everything, you are the most important thing to me."

"I care about you too, okay? But I'm just 21, what you're talking about is some twilight fanfiction type love mixed into 50 shades of grey."

Bellamy suddenly got thrown of track at the reference. "The kinky book?"

Clarke rolled her eyes. "That kind of over powering love is only in the movies."

"I guess I'll just have to prove you wrong."

In a span of five seconds, Bellamy had Clarke pressed to the wall, her hips pinned down by his. Their lips locked in a sloppy kiss.

Bellamy's drew his name from Clarke's lips as he sucked hard on the sensitive skin of her neck. Chuckling softly, Clarke pulled his hair in retaliation.

Bellamy let out a guttural growl, feeling Clarke shiver beneath him.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, talking, fighting, having their way with each other.

.

Wells was lucky and was only made to stay in the hospital for the remainder of the week. Clarke went to see him every day and even got to introduce Bellamy to the Grove hill pack. But at the end of the week Clarke knew she had to tell Wells her choice.

She'd been gone for too long, her school classes had started without her and she knew Octavia and Raven missed her from the millions of text they kept sending her way. Even Japer and Monty sent her some text as the week went on.

The only person she hadn't really talked to was Roan, Clarke knew that if she left without seeing him she'd regret it.

The Grave hill pack had thrown a small party to say goodbye to Clarke, everyone had been super happy to see her again and she them. When it started to get dark Clarke borrowed Jared's keys and drove towards Roan's-her old house.

.

After a quick knock the door opened and Jake stood in front of his daughter.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said back.

"Is Roan here?"

Jake nodded, pulling the door open and gestured for Clarke to come in.

"Hey stranger." Roan smirked.

"Hey." Clarke smiled back. "I wanted to come see you before I left."

"You're leaving."

The blonde nodded her elastic already between her fingers as she snapped it softly against her wrist.

"My semester had already started and Wells is out of the hospital."

Roan let out an audible sigh.

"I wanted to know if it'd be okay if I kept in touch, after everything with the darach and finding out about you and me."

"What are brothers for." He smiled.

Jake smiled watching his children embrace each other, Roan giving Clarke a soft kiss on the top of her heard before pulling away.

"Clarke I-"

"Dad now that I know everything- I already lost you once, I don't want to waste time holding onto bitter feelings and pushing you away. I missed you."

Clarke's eyes watered up, the two embraced and Jake's eyes started to sting as Clarke pulled away.

"I'll text when I'm back home." Clarke promised from the drive way.

.

Clarke Meet Bellamy back at the motel, the cab was already waiting out front when she arrived. Since night of the two had driven their own cars to Grove hill they had no other choice.

The drive was long with both Bellamy and Clarke taking naps. Bellamy had fallen asleep during the last leg of the drive. Clarke looked out the cab window as it drove her back into the town she'd left a couple months ago. Things hadn't changed visibly but on the inside Clarke felt like her whole view of the word had been tipped on it axes. Her friends had all lied to her everyone in her world had kept secrets and tricked her, resulting in her up and leave in the middle of the night those many months ago.

But as she looked over at Bellamy, Clarke realized that her life was how she'd always hoped it would be. Her father was alive, she had friends how cared about her, she found out the truth about herself and most importantly she felt safe.

Everything was at such a high point it would suck if something came in and ruined it.

 **;) It would be a real shame, wouldn't it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Hey guys been a little while, I just want to give you a heads up, i KNOW in this AU these characters act differently then they would if the writers of the show were writing this fiction. I know it annoys some people, that's fine. But just so everyone knows with this new issue and arc in the story some of the characters might get a little out of character for those who watch the tv show. BUT they will remain the same as how I've wrote them for this fic.**

Bellamy opened the door to his apartment, it had been a long ride home and both he and Clarke wanted a little time together before the others knew they were back.

Clarke blushed looking at the mirror that had yet to be hung, she heard Bellamy chuckled coming back to stand behind her.

"I thought you said we should sleep?" Clarke muttered, her neck currently being nibbled on by her handsome boyfriend.

Bellamy groaned pulling away from Clarke leaving her confused.

"What?"

Bellamy counted down "3,2,1."

At the exact moment his apartment door flew open and Octavia, Jasper, Monty and Raven ran in, their eyes locking in on Clarke immediately.

Clarke laughed at Bellamy in understanding, accepting the hugs from her friends. But once the hugs were all done Octavia and Raven tag team slapped Clarke on her shoulders.

"What the hell?" The blond demanded.

The younger Blake explained. "My slap was for leaving without telling and worrying everyone, Raven's slap was for the hole that was left in her wall."

Clarke smiled at her friends, she was happy to be back. Apparently at some point on the drive home while Clarke was sleeping Bellamy had called his sister and explained everything. And Octavia being who she is told everyone as soon as she could.

"Oh I have a great idea." Octavia announced to the small group. "Lets text the rest of the guys and have a sleep over at Bells."

"Woah Woah Woah! And where the hell do you expect everyone to sleep? Besides I'm about to kick all your asses out of here."

His sister smiled up at him. "Okay come on Clarke, sleep over at our place. Not mates or cranky older brothers allowed."

Bellamy cracked, just like Octavia knew he would. "Fine, just keep the noise down, we haven't slept."

Clarke left her friends side to join Bellamy, he muttered softly. "We can stay awake for one movie."

He glanced down at her, his face voicing his displeasure at this whole movie idea.

"Stop eye fucking and get over here." Raven yelled to them. "The movie is about to start."

"One movie." Bellamy growled following the blonde to the couch.

Much to Bellamy's annoyance the rest of the pack did end up joining them, which meant Clarke being who she was stayed and hung out with her friend.

Clarke was happy to be back even though Bellamy's temper was getting the best of him. Once the fourth movie of the night got started Clarke shifted her body to face Bellamy.

He looked down at her, hair curly and wild, his eyes intense. Clarke put a hand on his lower thigh squeezing gently.

"Get that grumpy look off you face, I thought you'd be ecstatic."

His brow frowned.

"All you've wanted since I've left is for me to be back here, home with everyone. Now that I am-"

Bellamy's warm hand covered Clarke's on his thigh, his brows pulled closer together. Clarke realized in that moment he was hiding something from her, something he was extremely worried about.

Gently picking up the young Blake's sleeping head from her Lap, Clarke pulled Bellamy to the deck. Once he shut the heavy glass door to cut them off from their friends he felt his palms sweat.

"I didn't realize it in the car but something is bothering you." Clarke crossed her arms and leaned back against the deck railing.

"Always so observant." Bellamy said under his breath. "It's nothing for you to worry about Princess."

Clarke scoffed. "You know the reason I left her in the first place was because people were lying to me right?"

"You said you'd never leave again." Bellamy had gone ridged.

"You said you'd stop with the secrets."

"Clarke I'm not keeping anything that concerns you."

"Then why can't you just tell me, if it won't matter to me it shouldn't be a problem."

Bellamy stayed silent.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened back in Grove Hill?"

Bellamy shook his head. Clarke rolled her eyes turning away from him, what could be so bad that he'd have to hide it from her. Clarke's back tensed up as a thought passed through her mind.

"Is there another wolf." When he didn't respond Clarke's throat tightened. "Is she someone in your pack?"

Clarke's heart dropped at the fact she could have been hanging out, being friendly with someone Bellamy wanted more than her.

"Woah Woah." Bellamy taking Clarke's hand turned her around to face him, but Clarke kept her eyes down. "You think there is someone else."

Clarke squeezed her eyes tight, she was not going to cry over this. They hadn't been together that long, he shouldn't have such a strong hold over her.

Bellamy's voice was soft as he spoke with her. "Princess if you think for even a second that there is another girl you are seriously mistaken."

Clarke exhaled loudly taking her hand back from him. "Then what the hell can't you tell me?"

"You went to visit your brother-Roan before we left, while you were gone I got a phone call from Miller. Apparently in the little while you weren't here someone took the time to break in and go through your room."

"Are the girls okay?"

"No Clarke that's not the problem." Bellamy snapped a little too rough.

"Was something stolen?" Now she was confused, her house wasn't the first house in the world to get broken into.

"Yeah."

"I took everything important with me when I left so, whatever it is doesn't matter."

Bellamy growled low in his throat. "The person that broke into your room was a wolf Clarke."

"You keep saying my room-"

"That was the only room he was in, we think he must have came in through your open window."

"This wolf... He's not in your pack."

"Yes, none of us has ever smelt him before, if he'd been anywhere but your house in your room we would have thought he was just a random passing through."

"But he's not just passing through, what does all this mean?"

"It means we have a serious problem. The fact that another male was in YOUR room just adds to how pissed off I am about this." Bellamy sighed. "It also means until I figure out who the hell he is I need you to stay here."

Clarke raised a blond eyebrow at him. "Bellamy are you sure you're not just over reacting-"

"No Clarke I'm not over reacting. That fucker whoever he is- he's crossed a deadly line."

"What are you trying to say."

"He's thrown down a challenge, while he was in your room he mark his territory-"

Clarke's whole face scrunched in disgust. "He peed in my room."

Bellamy laughed. "No, though I know see why you'd think that, no. We mark what's ours by scent, like you for instance. If any wolf smelt you, they'd be able to smell everyone in the pack who's touched or been close to you today. I can even faintly smell Roan on you. But because you are my mate, my scent on you and your scent on me is the most intense."

"How do you know if that's what he was doing?"

"He touched everything, rolled around in your bed, touched everything in your closet and dresser."

Clarke shivered, suddenly not feeling to rebellious about stayed at Bellamy's place.

"Hey, he's not getting anywhere near you."

"You said something about a challenge."

Bellamy nodded, his curls bouncing. "By leaving his scent all over your stuff he's disrespecting our mating, announcing himself as an option to you."

"Why?" Clarke's brain was so full, the fact she was exhausted didn't help.

"It's not like you're hard on the eyes Princess." Bellamy tried to make a joke, sensing Clarke's anxiety.

"He's dangerous?"

Bellamy nodded. "Could be, depends on how hard he's willing to try and get to you." He pulled Clarke into his arms. "Everyone in the pack is aware of him, We're going to get rid of the problem as quickly as possible."

 **DAAAAAMN! :P Let me know what you guys think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Thanks for all the great reviews, I hope you guys like this next chapter :) The fist 17 chapters were about Clarke and her past, this next section is going to be on her new life with Bellamy and the pack. A lot more Bellarke coming your way.**

 **Smutty flash back WARNING.**

"You cannot be serious." Clarke snaps pulling her shirt over her head.

Clarke had stayed with Bellamy for the remainder of the weekend, the pack drifting in and out at different times. Everything had been going fine until Monday morning came around.

"Deadly." Bellamy growled at her.

"Look I staying here and I haven't left the apartment since we got back. I have a class starting in 2 hours and I'm going to be there."

"No."

"Wha- You can't just say no like that. I'm 21 years old you can't just order me around like an invalid."

Clarke was looking through the suitcase of things Octavia had packed and brought over for her. While Bellamy stood dressed in only his pj bottoms, arms crossed tightly across his chest, glaring at her from the bedroom door.

"We still don't know who or where that wolf is."

"Well he sure as hell isn't around here Bellamy. You've all said there has been so signs of him, I'm not going to let some misguided wolf ruin my GPA. I've already missed a couple of classes while back home, I'm not missing anymore."

"Just because we can't detect him doesn't mean he's not watching and waiting."

"TO WHAT? Swoop me up and take me to some far off land where we can be together?"

"Yes!"

"You're being paranoid." Clarke scoffed, grabbing her bag from her bed and moving toward Bellamy.

He stood firm in the doorway not letting her pass.

"I'm not Clarke."

"Move."

Bellamy glared down at her, Clarke's command going without an answer.

"You are way over the top with this, it's not like he's going to get the jump on me in the middle of a room filled with 200 people."

"I'm not taking that chance, NOT. WITH. YOU."

Clarke threw her hands up, letting her bag fall to the floor. Turning away from him Clarke took out her phone and walked into the bedroom bathroom. Slamming the door behind her to let him know how mad she was, Clarke locked the door and moved to sit on the counter by the sink.

To Octavia: Your brother is so GEEER!

To Clarke: AHA welcome to the club, what's he doing now?

To Octavia: I have a class at 9:00 and he's refusing to let me leave the damn apt. He's being a fucking control freak!

To Clarke: He's just trying to look out for you Clarke.

To Octavia: ... So you're on his side? GREAT!

To Clarke: No, but I understand why he wants you to be safe. He'd be crushed if something bad happened to you Clarke. You didn't see how crazy he went when you took off.

To Octavia: I know he's just trying to protect me. All my life people have been protecting me, I'm annoyed with it.

To Clarke: What are you going to do?

To Octavia: You grew up with him, I was hopping you'd have a plan.

To Clarke: Sadly I've yet to find a way to defeat Bellamy Blake, I usually just do what I want and then he comes in at some point and ruins the fun :P

To Octavia: Hard to do when I can't even make it out of the bedroom.

To Clarke: Ewww.

To Octavia: Get you're head out of the gutter I didn't mean it like that... Look I'm going to go and plan my escape, I'll text you later.

To Clarke: Good luck xoxo.

Sliding her phone into her shorts pocket Clarke sighed, she wasn't going to let Bellamy's craziness stop her from attending her Classes.

Taking a couple deep breaths Clarke opened the door and walked into the now empty bedroom, Clarke wasn't dumb enough to think he'd given in. She knew Bellamy was in the living room listening to her heartbeat and breath as she moved around the rooms.

After one of their love making the night before Bellamy had told Clarke that he could always tell what she was feeling by listening to her heart beat and the quickening or slowing of her breath.

(FLASH BACK)

Clarke groaned falling back onto the bed, Murphy and Roma had been babysitting her in the apartment because Bellamy and Miller decided to see if they could track down the mystery wolfs trail.

She was tired of their looks and Murphy making suggestive comments and decided to head to bed early. After all she did have a 9:00 class the next morning, she wanted to be well rested for that.

Clarke wasn't sure how long she'd laid looking at the ceiling before the bedroom door slowly opened.

"Roam I already told you, some wolf isn't going to climb through the bedroom window and-" Clarke stopped her words when she realized it was Bellamy who'd entered. "Did my babysitters leave?" She asked bitterly.

Bellamy sighed, pulling off his shirt. "I told you they aren't babysitting you."

"Yes! They are. I don't need someone with me every second. I tried to convince them to go out earlier for food, when they said that was a bad idea I tried to get them to order food. They said it wouldn't be wise to have a stranger come to the apartment."

Bellamy listened while he moved around the room getting dressed for bed, he was frustrated that he still had no leads.

"They're just doing what I asked."

"Exactly!" Clarke exclaimed. "It's freaking annoying."

Bellamy chuckled walking over to the foot of the bed, his legs between Clarke's knees.

"I can feel your stress from across the room, just relax."

"I can't."

"I don't think you've tried."

"It's hard to relax when you're standing above me all pissed off and tense."

"Who says I'm pissed off and tense?"

"You're stance, just cause I'm not a wolf doesn't mean I can't read you too."

Bellamy leaned forward. Arms stretched in front of him to catch his weight as he covered Clarke's body with his.

"You don't need to worry about anything alright? I'm handling it."

Clarke let out a big breath closing her eyes. "There I'm relaxed."

Bellamy laughed. "Nice try."

"Fine there is no chill anywhere in me right now, Okay? Deal with it."

"Look at the mouth on you huh. I might have to do something about it."

Bellamy moved from his hands to his forearms, lips softly floating over Clarke's.

"Sorry this mouth is closed for the night." Clarke muttered softly twisting away from Bellamy's lips.

She let out a laugh as he growled, she loved teasing him because he got so mad when she denied him, though she rarely did.

With her back now to his chest Bellamy grabbed her around the waist so she couldn't move away. His lips savagely leaving paths up and down her neck and shoulder. Clarke moaned loudly rubbing her ass into Bellamy's hardening crotch.

Bellamy growled and rocked back against her, taking her arms out from under her Bellamy stood her up so Clarke was kneeled on the bed while he's feet her still planted on the floor.

"You know I hate when you deny me." He growled against her ear.

Clarke moaned again deliberately breathy heavier and tipping her hips forward away from Bellamy. Bellamy wrapped the blondes arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall back to the bed, his hands moving to her hips, harshly bringing them back to his.

"Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" Clarke mocked.

Bellamy wanted her more than anything in this moment, he doesn't think he'd ever needed someone so much in his life.

Slowly his large hand drifted down her stomach and into her cotton PJ shorts, he couldn't help the sound that erupted out of him when he found she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Bellamy hushed her as he roughly stoked her clit, Clarke's body tensed and swayed in the same rhythm as Bellamy's assaulting fingers.

Bellamy loved Clarke's body, she was curvy and soft where he was strong and hard. She was always so responsive to him and he loved it, he possessed her body, she was his.

"Please." Clarke whimpered, her head thrown back onto Bellamy's shoulder.

"No one's stopping you Princess." His gravely voice tipped her over the edge as did his strong fingers.

Clarke let Bellamy place her hands back on the bed, her orgasm still rolling through her, when Bellamy's hands touched her next he was turning her over so she was laying looking up at him. He's taken his bottoms off and was now completely bare before her.

"Off." Bellamy said softly, his head motioning to Clarke's shirt.

She complied, their gaze only broken as her stop went over her head. Bellamy took her then, rough and fast.

Clarke swore at the entry, her inner walls still quaking from earlier. Though Bellamy was rough he was always gentle in the way he held her.

When they were both close Bellamy sat up bring Clarke with him, he slid deeper into her as he held her body tight to his. Their faces level with each other. Clarke's hips rocking fast against his and his hips moving wildly upward, driving himself into her over and over again.

When they both finished he rolled back onto his back keeping Clarke against him. They laid in silence for a couple minutes, enjoying the afterglow.

"Your heart is beating really fast." Bellamy said looking down at the blonde who lay across his chest.

"You do that to me." Clarke's lips ghosted over his bare chest as she spoke.

Bellamy's cock flinched at the feeling, Clarke moaned softly as her walls contracted around Bellamy.

"It's the first way I met you."

Clarke moved her head to look up into his eyes.

"I'd just gotten to the house and You'd just showered, I heard footsteps above us as you walked toward the stairs. You stood there for a couple seconds before you moved to come down stairs. I listen your heart beat quicken every step you took down to the living room. Then I saw you and It made sense why I was the only one who seemed to be distracted by your heartbeat."

Clarke smiled softly looking at him. "Do you listen to it often?"

He nodded. "It's how I know you're okay, and when you're not in my line of site it's how I keep track of you."

"I wonder if my brother ever did that."

"I'm sure he did, he would of had to work harder to focus in on yours but I've not doubt he did."

Clarke yawned resting her fore head back on Bellamy's chest.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

Bellamy rolled to the side depositing Clarke onto the bed, they both hissed as Bellamy slowly slid out of her.

(FLASH BACK OVER)

Picking up her bag that was left on the floor Clarke walk confidently into the living room area. Bellamy was sitting on the couch eyes on her the second she came into view.

"I shouldn't have to fight with my boyfriend about wither I can go to my classes or not."

"It doesn't have to be a fight."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but reminded herself she won't get anywhere if this turns into another fight.

"You're right. Why don't you want me to go to class?"

Bellamy looked down at his hands before standing and moving towards Clarke.

"I can't deal with you getting taken from me."

"Just because some dude thinks he can win me over doesn't mean I'm going to fall for him. Bellamy I love you, no matter how crazy and controlling you are. I know you're trying to look out for me but I'm not going to let some wolf, boyfriend or otherwise keep me from doing what I want to do."

Bellamy nodded. "I'm going to drop you off at class this morning, when you're done at, 1?" Clarke nodded. "Murphy will be outside waiting to bring you back here."

Clarke opened her mouth before quickly snapping it closed. _You wanted to go to class and he's trying to give you what he want._

"Okay." Clarke nodded simply. "If we don't leave now I'm going to be late."

Bellamy nodded, putting his hand out in a "lead the way" motion.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Grabbing her bag from the back of her chair Clarke made her way out of the crowded class room. When Bellamy had dropped her off he insisted on walking her to the door, said he wanted to check and make sure the wolf wasn't hanging around campus.

Now Clarke was making her way out of the building looking for Murphy, she got a text from him earlier saying he'd be there at 1.

"Clarke!" Raven smiled running up to her friend.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Don't you miss me too? That's embarrassing." Raven joked. "I'm here to go for ice cream with my best friend."

"Ice cream sounds great... but I'm supposed to go home with Murphy."

The brunette shook her head. "I already texted Murphy, told him you were going out with me after class."

"And what he just backed off?"

"Just because Bellamy is our alpha doesn't mean I can't be more threatening than him when I want to be."

Clarke smiled at her friend. "After you then, my saviour. If I had to spend too much alone time with Murphy I think I'd lose my mind."

Raven agreed. "He's nice enough but spend more than an hour alone with that boy and all his innuendos, No thanks."

"Do you have some old food in our bag or something?" Raven asked, her face suddenly scrunched up.

Pulling her bag to the front of her body Clarke lifted the flap. "Eww, what is that smell?"

Shifting a couple things around Clarke felt wetness against one of the sides.

"I think my water bottle spilled?" When her hand reemerged from the bag it was bloody.

Clarke dropped her bag taking steps back from it, her hand was the only thing she could focus on. There was too much blood for her to have simply nicked herself and not have felt it.

Raven picked up the bag, turning it upside down and dumping it. Tampons, a book, a pen and Clarke's wallet fell out onto the stone, but so did a dead kitten. It's fur matted with blood.

Clarke's knees felt like jelly, one of the pieces of paper that had fallen from the bag had blood smeared on it too. Raven picked it up and from the look on her face Clarke knew she didn't want to read it.

Not being able to stay standing any longer Clarke sunk to the ground, her arms wrapping around her knees as she pulled them to her chest.

 _What the hell is happening?_

.

Bellamy smirked at Miller who'd come out of one of the interrogation rooms tucking his shirt back into his pants. Moments later one of the receptionists exited fixing her hair back into its regulation bun.

"Seriously?" Bellamy asked as Miller settled in his desk across the way.

"Don't be bitter because you can't have day sex with co workers now."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, a couple months ago it would have been him coming out of that room fixing his shirt. He liked to call that time PC pre Clarke, now that he had her he didn't need anyone else.

That same receptionist came back to Bellamy's desk a couple minutes later, taking the time to send a wink Millers way. "Officer Blake there's a call for you on line 3, sounds important."

Bellamy nodded dismissing her, right away his heart dropped as his mind wondered to Clarke.

"Hello?"

"Bellamy something happened." Octavia spoke to him, beeping sounds in the background catching his attention.

He laughed. "What Raven steal all your-"

"It's Clarke, we're at the hospital."

"What hospital?" He demanded, voice hard.

"The one off south lane village. But listen Bellamy-"

"I'll be there in 12 minutes." Hanging up Bellamy signaled for Miller to follow.

.

Clarke looked on in horror as Raven quickly disposed of the kittens body.

"Who would do something like this?" Clarke muttered.

Raven appeared back at her side, Bellamy was no going to like this.

"Come on my car is a couple blocks over." Raven helped the shaking blonde to her feet, both of them silent as they walked.

Clarke felt her head spin her legs wobbled under her. "Raven-"

"Clarke!"

Raven ran over to her friend, her heart stopping in her chest when she saw the blood soaking her blonde locks. Raven stripped her sweater off and moved it gently under Clarke's head, hoping it would stop the bleeding.

"I've called an ambulance, they should be here soon." A man said coming up and squatting next to Clarke's unconscious body.

All Raven could manage to do was nod her head and listen to the sirens as they got closer and closer.

One they arrived at the hospital Raven got separated from Clarke while the doctors ran tests on her. That's when she decided other people needed to know what was happening.

"O, there has been an accident. I need you to call Bellamy at the police station and get both your asses down to the hospital past the village."

"It's Clarke isn't it?" Octavia was worried for both her brother and the blonde.

"Yeah I thought Bellamy would take the news better from you."

"I'll text you for the room number information once I get there."

.

Bellamy rushed into the hospital, Miller close behind him. Octavia had said she'd meet them in the lobby and when he didn't stop her right away he got bad.

"Bell." Octavia called from the small waiting room area.

"O, where the hell is she, is Clarke okay?"

Octavia breathed out. "There was an accident at school and Raven went to pick up Clarke not Murphy-look you can get the long story later, right now let me just take you to her room."

Bellamy anxiously followed his sister through the hospital until they were standing outside room B039.

"This is her." Octavia said gently, pushing the door out of the way.

A new hospital had been built on the north side the previous year to make room for more patients. Because of this Clarke was placed into her own room, the view of the park a couple blocks over wasn't bad either.

The blondes hard beat was slow, like when she was sleeping. When he walked past a nervous Raven Bellamy took in his girl. She had tubes coming out of her arms and an air hose in her nose. Her face was pale and there was a thick white bandage wrapped around her head like a head band.

"Raven." Bellamy asked for an explanation.

"She was fine on second and the next she was on the street bleeding. When I met up with her after class I smelt something funky in her bag-" Raven went on to explain the last hours events to the three listeners. "The doctors think she should wake sometime tonight, but she's going to have a concussion. She'll have to stay on bed rest either here or home for the next few weeks."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Missing more school, she gonna love that."

"It was him!" Bellamy declared.

Miller gripped his friends shoulder. "Raven said it didn't smell like him."

"I don't know how he did it but that little fucker is messing with us."

"Bell you should calm down, we don't want the doctors to ask us to leave."Octavia tried, giving her brother a side hug.

Raven cleared her throat. "There is one more thing." Reaching to her back pocket she pulled out the bloody note and handed it to her alpha.

 **Some fucked up shit just happened :P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **I know how could I leave you all hanging with a mysterious dead kitten and people in the hospital! I'm sorry, this is me making it up to you :)**

Bellamy crumples up the blood covered letter and threw it to the floor, he was seething.

"I want him found Miller!?"

Taking a cautions step back from his alpha Miller nodded. "I'll round up the guys."

"He better be breathing when you bring him to me, he's mine to finish." Bellamy growled.

Beeeeep Beep Beep Beep.

Bellamy's head snapped toward one of the machines that were attached to Clarke, the short one with the heart monitor attached was going crazy.

"What's happening?" Octavia asked scared for her friend.

Raven ran from the room calling for a doctor. Coming back with a man in a white coat seconds later.

"I need you all to clear the room." The man said calmly, pulling deep purple gloves from his back pocket.

"I'm not leaving." Bellamy glared at the man.

"Bell." His sister warned, but he wasn't listening to her.

The doctor sighed. "Fine just stand out of the way." At his words 2 nurses came running in carrying sacks of liquid.

"What's wrong with her?" Bellamy asked after a couple seconds of watching nurses scurry around.

One of the ladies turned to him once she'd finished her task. "We are giving Clarke something that should calm her down and help her rest more peaceful. Right now she seems to be coming out of her coma and-"

"But that's a good thing." Bellamy interrupted.

The nurse glared at him before continuing. "Coming out of her coma in this state causes pain and other symptoms that are specific to the patient. Right now we want to keep her under a little longer, in order to do that we have to keep her calm."

The nurse excused herself then and walked back into the hallways, The doctor fiddled around with a couple buttons on the heart monitor machine before straighten and looking at the small group.

"Your friend will be fine she just needs more rest, I'm sorry guys but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

The doctor was looking at Bellamy as he spoke, already knowing that he would be the one to give him the problem. Bellamy stood straighter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry the only people who are allowed to stay are family."

"We are her family." Raven tried to defuse the situation, feeling the tension rolling off Bellamy's body.

"I'm her husband." Bellamy snapped.

The doctor squinted his eyes, clearing sniffing out the alphas lie. "She's not wearing a ring."

"Neither are half the married people in this state." Bellamy fired back.

The doctor rolled his shoulder and sighed. "Fine you can stay, but you ladies have to go. You can come back tomorrow morning at 8."

The both nodded.

"Call us if anything changes Bell."

Bellamy nodded pulling his sister into a hug, once they'd both left he pulled a chair to Clarke's bedside.

"Why is it that every time I let you out of my sight you get hurt." He hung his head, curls falling into his eyes.

"Drama queen." Clarke's throat was drying causing her words to catch in her throat.

Bellamy smiled; when he looked up he was met with an equally heart-breaking smile.

The blondes blue eyes were glazed over from the drugs being pumped into her system via an IV. Her hair had fallen out of the messy braid she had created earlier in the morning, and her head was lulled to the side on her pillow.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

Bellamy looked down at the bloody note he'd tossed earlier, then back up to her in a slow four seconds.

"You don't remember?"

Clarke's brow frowned as she thought, having a hard time recalling what had happened.

"Stop." Bellamy took her left hand in his. "The doctor said you might have a little memory trouble, you fainted outside you class. Hit your head pretty hard, there was some blood but the doctors said you'd be okay..."

Bellamy continued on, but at the mention of blood Clarke felt her memories come back to her, she slowly listed her hands into the space between them.

Last time she saw her hands they were covered in blood? Kitten blood. Someone had put a dead kitten in her school bag.

Bellamy's voice drifted back in "... You should be fine to leave tomorrow afternoon, they just want you overnight for observation."

"You were right; I shouldn't have gone to class. If I'd just stayed in the apartment-"

Bellamy gentle took hold of Clarke's wrists and slowed her hands back to her lap, shaking his head.

"I'm going to find this animal and I'm going to kill him. You should not be blaming yourself for this monsters actions!" Bellamy looked quickly around him, seeing if anyone noticed his outburst. "I didn't take this threat as seriously as I should have."

"Keeping me hidden and guarded in the apartment while you and the pack are out looking for the random wolf, that's not taking this seriously?"

"I started letting what you were saying effect my instincts. I shouldn't have let my guard down because I wanted to please you-"

Clarke sat up, "Bellamy wait-"

"No! Whoever this wolf is has crossed way to many lines, I let it happen, I let him assert his dominance over me and it's not going to happen again."

"Bellamy you aren't making sense, just slow down."

But the alpha was already on his feet cell phone in hand.

"Miller I need you and Murphy at the hospital now, when you get here tell the doctor you're Clarke's brothers."

"Bellamy!" Clarke snapped trying to get his attention.

"I have to make a few more calls, the guys will meet me in the lobby, I won't leave before they get here."

And he was gone, stalking out of the room mid-dial.

Clarke huffed falling back into the bed, _what the hell just happened?_ Pulling out the side table drawer Clarke sighed when she spotted her cell phone. She dialled the only number she knew by heart.

"Hey Clarke, I'm happy you called."

"I need you to clear up something for me."

"What no hello for your brother-or should I saw your wolf brother?"

"Wells you're still my brother, DNA doesn't decide that."

She hear him laugh, the sound putting a smile on her face.

"What do you need?"

"Something's been happening since I got back-well before that actually-"

"Everything's okay though right?"

Clarke hadn't planned on telling Wells she was in the hospital but as fate would have it, from the room across the hall alarms started going off.

"Clarke are you in a hospital!"

"I'm fine I promise-"

"Clarke-"

"Seriously I'm getting out in a couple hours; I really need you to focus here."

She heard his growl even though he'd removed the phone from his face.

"Fine."

"Bellamy said something that confused me. He was freaking out and saying how he can't believe someone tried to dominate him-does that mean anything to you?"

"Is there someone new in your life? A male?"

Clarke quickly filled her brother in.

"Jesus, maybe you shouldn't have left."

"Bellamy said he was in my room while we were gone, I think maybe he's been- The last few weeks before you showed up I felt like someone was watching me, I didn't think anything of it... until now."

"Alphas' are protective by nature, of their pack, family and friends. They're over protective of their mates, but someone has now come in and tried to push Bellamy out of your life, erase his existence where you're concerned."

"What does rubbing his scent around have anything to do with getting Bellamy out of my life."

"Maybe he thinks you're a wolf? It can sometimes be hard to tell with humans, even harder with you, you grew up around us, have some of the mannerisms. Scent marking-"

"Bellamy told me all about that when we got back, I'm just worried someone is going to get hurt because of me. Again!"

"If anyone got hurt it would be no ones fault but the person who hurt them."

Clarke scoffed. "When did you get all peace and love?"

"Since my baby sister is in the hospital and is freaking out about things she can't control. Things are going to be okay Clarke, I'm here if you need me, and you have Bellamy remember that."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **There is a reviewer (divergentofhogwarts) who gave me a hella good idea... (Have yet to tell her this/tho she might just read this) I want to use her idea but as I was developing and planning the next few chapters another idea came into my head. I'm still in the planning process but we'll see what happens.. But divergentofhogwarts I'm sure will be coming up in bold in a couple chapters because the idea is just too good not to use it, even if I have to tweak it to fix the direction of the story.**

Once he was sure Miller and Murphy knew Clarke's room number, Bellamy drove as faster as he could toward the girls house. He needed to follow the scent trail if he had any hopes of finding him, the trail was still strong to Bellamy, despite the girls effort to get rid of the smell.

"Bell!" Octavia yelled walking into the house; she'd just gotten off the phone with Clarke and knew where to find her brother.

She found him in Clarke's room sniffing around.

"I thought you weren't home till later." Bellamy muttered moving around the room.

Octavia stood in the doorway not wanting to interrupt. "Clarke Called me."

"I'm fine O."

"That's not what she said, or Miller and Murphy when she put them on the phone."

"How do you expect me to be Octavia?" Bellamy snapped.

"Go be with Clarke, she's in the hospital Bellamy!"

Octavia could see her brother melting down before her eyes. "Right, because I couldn't protect her!"

"You can't be everywhere Bell."

Bellamy finally stopped, his eyes locked with his sisters. "I need your help O."

They younger Blake nodded; she didn't put up a fight when Bellamy walked past her. All she did was follow him into the car and stayed silent as they drove toward the college campus.

Raven had given them directions to where she put the kitten, not that they needed it. As soon as they walked up the stone steps toward the English lit building Bellamy smelt Clarke's blood, his eyes locked on a cleaning man. He was scrubbing at the stone that was stained red with the blonds blood.

Octavia rubbed her brothers back soothingly, his nostrils were flared it was like he was trying but couldn't find the will to look away.

"Come on big brother, we've got work to do."

He nodded, and after a couple more seconds he started moving, his nose leading him toward the bush where the kitten's body hid.

"That is creepy, who ever this person is, is seriously disturbed." Octavia looked away not wanting to see the small dead animal.

"I don't know how far he's willing to go."

"Do you think Clarke should go stay with Wells and Jared-" Bellamy shook his head.

"No I need her here, if things keep escalating we'll ask them to come out here."

"Maybe we should do that anyway? They might know the smell; this could easily be someone from Clarke's past."

"I thought about that but, I don't want to bring them in if I don't have to."

Octavia nodded in understanding, he wanted to be the one to protect his pack, protect his girl.

"Where do you want to go from here?"

Bellamy looked down at his feet. "I was hoping there would be a smell I recognized or a clue here but the only clue we really have is that letter."

Octavia hadn't read the letter but she got the gist from Raven, the letter was what started them all thinking that whoever was doing this knew Clarke.

.

"Guys I can walk to the bathroom by myself." Clarke sighed, As soon as she'd moved to get out of bed Miller and Murphy were there pulling her blankets and pillows out of the way.

Now they both flanked her she walked the twelve feet to the bathroom door.

"Your head was bleeding onto the sidewalk less than a day ago." Murphy said.

"Oh really? That must be what this constant throbbing in my head and huge ass wrap around my head is from."

Miller perked up. "Your heads still hurting, I'll go tell the nurse to bring you something."

Before Clarke could protest he was out of the room. Clarke rolled her eyes, finally being able to relax once she closed the bathroom door. She hadn't had any time to herself in forever it felt like, not that she didn't like being around the pack; she did. With everything going on recently she hadn't been able to let her emotions out.

Before the boys had made it up to her room Clarke got up to stretch her legs and accidentally kicked a balled up paper ball on the floor.

She didn't realize what it was at first until she un-crumpled it. The blood stains and messy writing made her head spin, Raven had seen the letter, Clarke had assumed she'd thrown it out.

Now looking down at it in the very dim lit bathroom Clarke read...

 _Dear Kitten,_

 _You're my home I hope I'm still yours._

 _I love you!_

Clarke jumped at the knock on the door.

"Are you okay in there dear?" One of the nurses asked.

"I'll be out in a minute."

The blonde flushed the letter and then turned on the sink to wash her hands before joining everyone else.

"Your brother said you were still in some pain. Once you get back into bed I'm going to give you some more IV drugs to make you sleepy so you can get some rest."

"Don't you have Advil or something? I don't need to sleep, I've been sleeping for hours."

"If you sleep you'll heal faster, come on get into bed."

Miller and Murphy stood nodding behind the nurse, they were such rule followers, not leaving her alone for a second under Bellamy's command.

Clarke complied with no more arguments, she was still tired and sleep wouldn't be such a bad thing right now. It was better than trying to make small talk.

The nurse released the drug and the slow drip making her eye lids heavy immediately, Clarke couldn't help but think about that letter, this whole time he'd been there watched her and she never knew it. The only thing that confused her was why Raven would let Finn back into their lives.

.

When Bellamy got back to the hospital he found Clarke asleep and Miller and Murphy blowing up rubber gloves.

"Seriously?" Octavia snapped.

The overly blow up glove Miller held lost all it's air as he realized his alpha was back.

"Get caught in the rain." Murphy smirked looking at Octavia,

Her hair was damp and makeup smudged from the rain that had just started falling outside.

"Get out of here mutt." She snapped.

But the smile never left Murphy's face as he and Miller headed out for the night.

Miller stopped at the door. "The nurse pumped her full of some kind of drug around four, she should be out until that bag is empty."

Bellamy looked up at the clear bag that had tubes running down into Clarke's arm, Bellamy nodded in understanding. The bag was more than half way, but Bellamy didn't mind just watching her, Clarke needed her sleep.

"You should go with them too O, when the nurse makes her rounds she might kick you out. There are only so many people they can allow to stay here."

The younger girl held up her hands. "Hey you want alone time with Clarke I get it, don't have to make up stories."

Bellamy rolled his eyes, pulling his sister into a hug before she ran to catch up with the boys.

.

Clarke woke up early the next morning and thankfully the doctors deemed her ready to be discharged.

"I feel like an idiot." Clarke grumbled arms crossed.

The doctors had insisted on her being wheeled out of the hospital, and Bellamy was more than happy to follow those rules. He held onto the back of Clarke's wheelchair pushing her toward the exit, to make matters even more hilarious the blonde wasn't even allowed to wheel herself.

"It's hospital policy Princess."

"My ass."

Bellamy laughed; he made her sit in the chair while he signed the papers and while he pushed her across the parking lot all the way to the passenger seat door of his car.

"You know what next time you're in the hospital I'm making you sit in the dumb chair while I wheel you out!"

Bellamy laughed, walking around the car to get settled in the driver's seat.

"That's not going to happen, I heal fast."

"No if I tie you down to a set of train tracks."

Bellamy turned his eyes on her. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

Clarke used her hand to slap his chest, which in the end hurt her more than it hurt him.

Bellamy caught her hand and kissed it before letting her have it back.

"I didn't think you'd be there when I woke up this morning." Clarke muttered, her eyes glued to the housed passing outside the window.

"I was following leads but being with you was more important."

Clarke smiled at that. "What leads?"

Bellamy sighed, he almost considered lying to her.

"There was a letter found in your bad with the cat, I was trying to find the scent around your room or class but I couldn't pick it up."

Clarke swallowed hard. "The note wasn't from the random wolf."

"What?"

"I guess we never really had the ex talk huh?" Clarke chuckled nervously. "Long story short that letter was a note from my ex, well mine and Ravens... It's a long story that I really don't want to rehash while in such a confined space."

"Fine but we will."

Clarke gave a small nod so Bellamy knew she'd heard him, the ex's talk, should be fun.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Long time no update :) so here is chapter 23 and chapter 24 is written and will be posted tomorrow morning!**

"You slept with half the world's population! You cannot be mad that I wasn't a virgin when you met me."

"I don't care that you weren't a virgin."

Clarke crossed her arms and gave him an, _I don't believe you_ look.

"Fine! Would I have liked my mate to only have ever with me? Yes. But it's not what's most important."

"And what is most important?" Clarke already knew the answer.

Bellamy growled, turning away from her and looked at her bookshelf. Clarke had convinced him to bring her back to her house from the hospital, telling him she'd be more likely to stay in bed and rest if she was around all her books and movies.

"Just forget it." He snapped, "You should be in bed, the doctor only let you come home because I promised I'd glue you to be bed if I had to."

Clarke rolled her eyes, her arms going out to her sides. "I am in bed."

"You're not resting, watching Arrow and drinking tea, alright. I shouldn't have brought this up, it's just stressing you out."

"Don't put all your wacked out emotions onto me; you're the one who came running in here having a freak out."

(10 MINUTES EARLIER)

Octavia flopped onto Raven's lap, her hair in a messy bun with dark circles under her eyes.

"Were you out with that guy again?" Raven smirked; Octavia had been sneaking out to see this mystery guy for two weeks.

The younger Blake blushed. "Maaaaybe."

"You better hope your brother doesn't hear about this."

Octavia rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he's so hung up on Clarke; he's too busy to ruin my life."

Raven laughed, it was true. Octavia had gotten away with a lot more since Bellamy got together with Clarke, she was Octavia's god.

"Speak of the guard dog." Raven snickered.

Octavia looked to Raven, waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, Octavia realized she could hear Bellamy's car coming up their driveway.

"You tell him my secret, you die." Octavia threatened.

"You might want to get your ass up and in the shower then, you reek of mystery dude and dirty secrets."

Octavia scattered at the sound of her brother getting out of the car, running backward giving Raven the death stair. She just laughed, turning away from her friend and focused on books, _studying is a bitch._

"Hey, how is she?" Bellamy asked spotting Raven, "She in bed?"

Raven nodded pointing up the stairs while keeping her eyes trained on her text book. Bellamy chuckled, walking in the kitchen to get some coffee.

Raven groaned loudly throwing her book to the other side of the couch, frustrated at her phone for ringing breaking her concentration.

"Someone doesn't want you to study." Bellamy joked as her phone went off for the third time.

"Go annoy your girlfriend Bellamy!" Raven growled, pressing ignore on her phone once again.

Her alpha raised his eye brows, "Everything okay?"

"Just... It's Finn. He's back in town and keeps calling me." Raven couldn't look him in the eye.

"What? We told him-" he was about to say, they told Finn if he ever came near Raven again they'd rip his junk off.

With Finn not in of the wolf secret he didn't think their threat was actually possible, boy was he going to be sorry.

"I know." Raven interrupted him. "He's here for some work thing. It'd be annoying if he was just calling me for me-"

"Then why the fuck is he calling you?" Bellamy asked, he'd moved closer to Raven's couch, his hands tightening around his coffee cup.

Raven gave him a confused look then, "For Clarke."

Bellamy shifted on his feet, "Why the hell is he calling for Clarke!?"

Raven realized Bellamy didn't know about the love square that was her, Clarke and Finn's wife. "He's her ex."

The cup in Bellamy's hand shattered, coffee and ceramic shards fell to his feet. He turned on his heels flying up the stairs.

"Well shit." Raven muttered to herself.

"Damn what's his deal?" Octavia came downstairs, her wet hair dripping down her back.

"He didn't know about Clarke... and Finn."

"Shhhit!" Octavia sighed, her head now in her hands.

Both girls listened as Bellamy marched into Clarke's room.

"Finn Fucking Collins! Seriously?"

"Beach?" Octavia asked Raven.

She nodded. "I could go for some sand and ice cream."

(BACK)

Clarke groaned dry swallowing some Advil, her water having ran out sometime early that morning. Bellamy had brought her 3 water bottles full of water before he'd left. She'd been so thirst from having to eat ice at the hospital, all her water was gone within three hours.

Her head still spun ever time she got out of bed, and considering she'd left her phone in the bathroom last time she went pee, and the fact that she just hear someone turn on the shower, she wasn't getting her water for awhile.

"Finn Fucking Collins! Seriously?" Bellamy bellowed, storming into her room.

Clarke flinched back, his loud voice adding to her already pounding headache.

"I know you dated other guys, Jared and Seth and whoever else, but Collins, the fucking spacewalker for crying out loud! The dudes a dick!"

Clarke gave a small nod, "I know, it's kind of why he's my ex and not my current boyfriend. That and he had a wife and a girlfriend when I met him."

Bellamy growled, he still had the memories of a crying Raven, just 17 years old and heartbroken.

"But you still dated him."

"It's not like I knew about them when I said yes to him swiping my V-Card."

Bellamy's eyes flashed blue, his chest heaving; Clarke realized a second too late that she'd said the wrong thing. Panicking, she turned the tables around on him.

"You slept with half the world's population! You cannot be mad that I wasn't a virgin when you met me."

"I don't care that you weren't a virgin."

Clarke crossed her arms and gave him an, _I don't believe you_ look.

"Fine! Would I have liked my mate to only have ever with me? Yes. But it's not what's most important."

"No what's most important to you is the Finn of it all!" Clarke knew she was right.

Bellamy growled, turning away from her and looked at her bookshelf. Clarke had convinced him to bring her back to her house from the hospital, telling him she'd be more likely to stay in bed and rest if she was around all her books and movies.

"Just forget it." He snapped, "You should be in bed, the doctor only let you come home because I promised I'd glue you to be bed if I had to."

Clarke rolled her eyes, her arms going out to her sides. "I am in bed."

"You're not resting, watching Arrow and drinking tea, alright. I shouldn't have brought this up, it's just stressing you out."

"Don't put all your wacked out emotions onto me; you're the one who came running in here having a freak out."

Bellamy put his face in his hands, muttering, "Finn Fucking Collins."

"How'd you even know about us?"

Bellamy's eyes snapped to hers, Clarke rolled hers breaking his stair.

"You know what I mean. Did you run into him or something?"

"You know he's in town!"

 _Damn she couldn't say anything right could she!_

"Yeah... Remember that letter from my back pack?"

"The cat was from that psycho!"

Clarke shook her head, immediately forgetting it. "No, no he slipped me that later almost a week ago now."

"He called you kitten..." Bellamy tried to make sense of this.

"I know it's a creepy coincidence, but I know Finn kill a kitten, let alone put it in my bag."

"Wait a minute- You knew he was here all week."

Clarke bit her lip, "He's was texting me, telling me he'd be in town. I just deleted the messages, but when he got here he found out where I went to school and slipped me the note."

"You know he's been calling Raven trying to get to you."

"What? That idiot!" Clarke sighed, pulling her blankets off her bare legs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bellamy moved to stop her.

"Going to make sure my friend is okay, is that okay with you?"

"Raven's fine, besides her and O left a little while ago for ice cream."

Clarke sighed curing back up under the blankets.

"I'm not going to see him, if that's what has you all bent out of shape."

Bellamy's curls bounced when he shook his head. "This whole wolf threat thing, it just has me on edge."

Clarke smirked up at him, "Clearly."

"HA HA. You can't tell me if one of my exes blew into town, sending me little love notes you'd be okay with that."

Clarke shrugged. "Please you know I'm the best of all your girlfriends, past, present and future."

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "I was going to say something cheesy about how no one in my past matters; that only you do and I want you in my present and future."

"If I knew you were going to bring some much cheese up here I would have asked for some wine."

"You hate wine."

"Yeah but it's the only alcohol left in the house." Clarke pouted.

"Pain meds and alcohol, don't mix."

The blonde moved her bandage a little, her hair was starting to get sweaty, causing her forehead to itch.

"How much longer do you have to wear that wrap on your head?"

"Until the brain fluid stops leaking out of my head." Clarke joked.

Bellamy ignored her and moved to climb into bed beside her.

"Just to be clear, any of your exes start sending you love notes, you let me know. I'll kill'em."

Bellamy laughed. "You're cute."

Clarke frowned, her eyes narrowed. "What you don't think I can kick ass? If you run into Finn while he's here, asking him how he got that scare under his left ear."

"I don't want to think about you and the spacewalker having sex."

Clarke sat up, "He didn't get it from sex, he got it after Raven caught us together and I kicked his ass."

"Seriously, Raven walked in on the two of you?"

"You aren't the only pack member who's seen this ass."

Bellamy growled, shifting his body so he now hovered over Clarke.

"Oh what are you going to do? I'm broken and leaking brain juice here."

"First of all you can't leak brain juice, I looked that up." She'd been joking about it so much he got worried. "Second of all-" Bellamy's hand moved down to squeeze her ass, "This ass is mine."

Clarke laughed squirming in Bellamy's hand. "Ow." She whimpered, her stitches digging and pulling her skin.

Bellamy pulled back immediately, sitting up and pulling Clarke with him so he could examine the back of her head.

"It's fine, it'll be healed soon."

"I'll go get you some more water." Bellamy sighed. "Try to get some sleep, the sooner your head heals the sooner you can get back to your classes."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Please, like you're gonna let me go back to class after this."

Bellamy paused at the door, a huge smirk on his face. "Only with a police escort."

"Wait what?" Clarke gasped, but Bellamy was already half way to the kitchen.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **AS PROMISED :) Here is chapter 24, enjoy!**

Clarke shook her head; she had gone back to the hospital with Miller and Murphy. She assured Bellamy she could get her stitches taken out on her own, but he really wasn't joking about the police detail.

"We'll be right outside." Miller told her.

Murphy nodded. "Yeah Octavia told us about that brain juice that's been leaking out of your head."

Clarke rolled her eyes; any time someone from the pack was over they always found a way to make fun on Clarke and her leaking juices.

"If you don't shut up you'll be leaking brain juices." Clarke grumbled, following the doctor into the hospital room.

"Your brothers seen to be in high spirits." The doctor said.

"What? Oh right, yeah. I just want these itchy stitches out."

He laughed. "I'll just get to work then."

.

"Look at you! Hair flowing in the breeze." Octavia joked giving Clarke a hug.

The girls had been waiting two weeks for Clarke to be bandage free so they could go to the beach, without worry of Clarke getting a weird tan line of her face.

"Bellamy not back yet?" Clarke asked looking around.

"Nope, big bro is still at work. We'll have to go to the beach without him."

Clarke shook her head laughing. "I just have to get my stuff; I'll be down in a minute."

.

Clarke sighed, the sand between her toes felt great, and her skin warmed as the sun beat down on them.

"I'm going to the water, you two coming?" Clarke asked.

Both girls declined, saying they needed to work on their tans. Clarke on the other hand planned to lay under the umbrella when she got back, her fair skin better for burning than tanning.

The blonde walked quickly into the water, letting the waves come up to just under her bikini top. A lot of people were out for a Thursday afternoon, but then again when was the beach not crowed.

"Clarke."

She froze and not because the icey water reached her nipples, she knew that voice, she hated that voice.

"What are you doing here Finn?"

"I just wanted to talk to you; you're a hard women to find."

"I was trying not to be found." Clarke snapped, she could see Raven and Octavia getting up for their towels, both girls wearing a pissed off expression. "You better get out of here before Raven and Octavia make it down here."

"I just want to talk, can we go somewhere?"

"Finn-"

Raven cut her off. "I don't think so!" and Octavia followed up with, "You've met my big brother Bellamy right? Clarke's boy friend."

"I'm staying at our old hotel till Sunday, come find me."

"She won't!" Raven snapped, shoeing him away.

"Tavia are you okay?" A tan man with great abs asked, walking toward them.

Raven and Clarke looked at each other and then looked at their friends blushing face.

"Hey Lincoln... These are my friends, Raven and Clarke. Guy this is Lincoln."

"Hell-o." Raven flirted.

"Back off Reyes, he's not for touching. On second thought don't look at him either."

Raven held her hands up. "Hey I won't touch, unless he asks."

Clarke laughed, grabbing Ravens hand and pulled her toward their towels. "Come on, stop teasing."

"Later Octavia's secret mystery late night buddy." Raven yelled across the beach, finding joy in watching her friend squirm.

"Uh Raven?" Clarke's voice shook, catching the other girls attention.

"What is it?" Raven looked down at Clarke's beach towel.

In the middle of the soft pink material lay a kitten, only this one was alive. It's head peeking out from under a blanket.

"Did you see who put this here?" Raven asked the women who laid next to them.

But all she did was shake her head.

"Clarke don't pick it up." Raven said, watching her friend bend down to pet the kitten.

"Raven it can't be more than 3 weeks old, she should still be with her mom cat."

"Oh god you gave it a gender, what's next a name?"

Clarke looked up at her, her eyes shining with guilt.

"Jesus Christ, you've already picked out a name."

"Look at these little blue eyes!" Clarke nuzzled the kitten with her nose. "Stella even has that new kitten smell."

"Oh my god." She groaned.

"Oh my god! Is that a kitten!" Octavia squealed coming up behind her friends.

Clarke nodded, "I named her Stella."

"Come to auntie Octavia." The girl cooed, holding her hands out for the kitten.

"You guys are 100% missing the big picture here." Raven snapped. "Someone left her here."

"Stop ruining the moment Raven, the last kitten was saw was bloody and dead." Octavia turned her attention back to the kitten. "Oh no was that your baby brother?"

"We should take her back to the house." Clarke said, taking the kitten back from Octavia. "We can't just leave her on the beach Raven."

"I know." She grumbled.

Clarke cuddled the kitten close while Octavia and Raven packed up their things. The kitten was mewing as both Clarke and Octavia talked softly to it, telling it stories. Clarke's heart was still racing, when she'd first seen the kitten she thought it was dead, but it still doesn't explain why someone kept leaving kittens for her.

A scary thought crossed Clarke's mind on the drive home. "Guys what if the kitten was a live when it went into my bag and I squished it or something?"

Octavia felt bad for her friend, she knew as the alphas sister that threats were to be taken seriously, she'd been on the receiving end of a threat once or twice herself.

"No Bellamy and I saw it, that kitten was dissected. For whatever reason this kitten isn't, just be happy about that."

The blonde nodded; there was no more talking after this, just the sound of Katy Perry over the radio and a small kitten purring.

"Welcome to your new home!" Octavia smiled, her arms opened as they stepped into their living room.

"I think she likes it." Clarke smiled, putting the small kitten down on the couch.

She perked up right away, her small black body darting back and forth across the couch.

"Come on ladies get in, we need to document this moment." Octavia said pulling out her phone.

Clarke picked up Stella, holding her close to her face and smiled, Raven on the other hand looked annoyed.

Octavia scoffed. "Raven you looked like the cat shit in your breakfast or something. Give Stella a chance."

"Fine, come here you little fuzz ball." Raven accepted the kitten from Clarke, holding Stella out like samba from the lion king.

(Group Chat)

Octavia: Guys! Look what we just got!

She attached the picture they'd just taken.

Fox: You guys got a cat without me!? :S

Jasper: Holy shit that's a cat!

Octavia: Clarke named her Stella J

Fox: Awe that's so cute!

Murphy: You couldn't have gotten a dog?

Fox: I still can't believe you got her without me L

Octavia: We didn't exactly get her, she was more like a gift.

Murphy: ? A gift from the hot dog vender? You guys said you we going to the beach.

Octavia: We did, she was left on Clarke's towel.

Jasper:... This ones alive right?

Octavia: Yes you idiot!

Jasper: I was just checking.

Fox: Do you think it's from the same person who left the dead one.

Octavia: We don't know, I assume so but it's hard to tell. I can't smell anything but new kitten and beach.

Fox: This is really weird. Did you tell Bellamy more Miller yet.

Octavia: No they'll make us get rid of it!

Jasper: You realize this is the pack chat... They are going to read it.

Octavia: I know, I just figure now that Clarke is all better she can screw Bellamy into submission.

Raven: O I'm prepared to do what I have to do – Clarke

Murphy: If the Kitten collector is just going to drop in on our conversations we should just add her to the damn group.

Raven: You guys talk about me all the time on here, ya bunch of creeps – Clarke.

Octavia: Its cause we love you.

Fox: Cause Murphy is obsessed with you and wants to get into your pants.

Murphy: I deny nothing ;)

Jasper: You keep sending winky faces Bellamy's gonna rip your dick off.

Murphy: Let him try.

Raven: I'm officially now ignoring all of you – Clarke.

(End of Chat)

"O get over here, look what Stella's doing!" Raven yelled, waving her hands in the kitten's direction.

The girls spent the next hour on their hands and knees following the kitten around the house, and that is exactly how Bellamy and Miller found them.

"Bell, look!" Octavia smiled, pointing to the kitten as it scampered off.

Bellamy and Miller had been on their way back to their police district when Octavia had started that group message. The house was in the opposite direction, but this was too important to wait.

"Did you see who left it?" He asked.

"No one saw anything; the women next to us didn't notice anyone." Octavia explained.

"Were you not watching your stuff?" Miller asked.

All three girls gave each other questioning looks then, avoiding both the boys.

"What?" Bellamy asked, frustrated with whatever secret they were keeping.

Clarke stepped forward, her hand resting on his forearm. "Finn showed up at the beach today."

Bellamy's dark eyes looked over the blonde's head, his eyes connecting with the other girl.

"Seriously."

"We told him to leave but he really wants to speak with Clarke." Raven explained.

Clarke looked up at Bellamy, his eyes narrowed in anger, his body vibrating. "He'll be gone on Sunday, we just have to wait another couple day, then he'll be back home with his family."

Bellamy shook his head.

"Hey the boss just called, wants us back at the crime scene." Miller said coming back from the kitchen.

Clarke hadn't noticed he'd left the room.

"I'll be back by 7:00." Bellamy's attention was on Clarke.

She nodded, going up on her tip toes for a kiss. "Just relax."

He nodded rolling his eyes, Miller following him out the door.

"His creep is really getting on my nerves." Bellamy snapped at Miller, once they were back in their SUV.

"I don't get how he keeps getting in without a trace. We should be able to find something on him by now." Miller agreed.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think whoever this is has help. There is no way they can go this long without being detected."

Bellamy gave him a look; no one in his pack would betray them like that.

"Think about it, when was the last time you had any leads?"

Bellamy thoughts drifted back over the past month, aside from that first night in Clarke's room there was no trace of him.

"It's not someone in the pack." Bellamy insisted.

"Look, I don't want to believe it either, but we haven't found anything, maybe we need to start looking close to home."

Bellamy nodded, focusing on the road ahead of him.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Guess who just spent the last hour cooking up another chapter? This girl! :)Let me know what you guys think about the way this story is going.**

Stella spent the rest of her day running around the house and exploring the girls rooms, finally falling asleep beside Clarke on the couch.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Octavia asked.

Her and Raven had been able to avid sleep unlike Clarke and Stella. Both of them tuckered out from the day.

Raven shook her head. "Leave them, they look comfy."

.

Clarke had nightmares all night, she was back in that ware house Roan and her dad killed the darach in. Only this time it was just alone in the room with herself; he blonde was tied to a chair while Clarke stared down at herself, bloody knife in hand.

"No please!" Tied up Clarke screamed.

Clarke looked around her, the knife she held was dripping blood but the other Clarke looked untouched.

"Why are you doing this? All I've done is tried to protect us!"

Clarke dropped the knife, watching it bounce and scatted blood across the dirty tile.

"All this blood is on your hands!"

Clarke looked down, realizing her hands felt sticky. They were red, looking panicked around the room she saw blood on the walls, seeming from the top and running onto the floor toward her.

"NO!"

Clarke yelled, shooting up on the couch. She tried to catch her breath, whipping her hair out of her face Clarke paused.

Looking down she chocked on a sob, her hands were blood red, quickly touching her body Clarke realized the blood hadn't come from her.

"What's happening?" She cried to herself.

Looking to the left Clarke saw a small kitchen knife on the carpet, and next to it was Stella, her fur matted with blood.

"What did I do?" Clarke crawled toward the small animal.

Her hands leaving red prints on the carpet, as she slowly reached the kitten. Clarke tried to pick her up but the lack of movement freaked her out, this kitten was dead.

She sobbed the kitten's name, hoping this was all some horrible mistake, that the real Stella would come running around the corner of the couch. Or that she had been in a dream within a dream and she'd wake up any second to a fuzzy paw tapping her face.

"Clarke?"

Clarke had been so focused on the dead creature in front of her she hadn't heard Bellamy come in. If the blonde had been able to looking away from the scene before her, she would have noticed that it was now 7:04.

"Clarke?" He asked again.

His steps were slow and timid, afraid to spook her. As Bellamy took her in, he noticed the blood on Clarke's face and hands.

When he was standing in front of her he knelled, Bellamy reached his hands out and gently cupped Clarke's.

"What happened?"

The only answer he got was a quick head shake, the house was quiet. Both Octavia and Raven were still in their rooms.

Bellamy noticed Clarke's arms were covered in goosebumps, looking behind her he saw that the deck door was open, the curtains blowing with the wind.

"Did you open that?"

This time there was no response to his answer.

"Octavia! Raven!" Clarke didn't flinch as Bellamy yelled for the girls.

They both listened as two pairs of feet ran around upstairs, down the stairs and into the living room.

"Can we help-Holy shit! What in the hell happened?" Octavia asked, taking in the scene before her.

"Did Clarke try to cook something? It smells like- blood in here." Raven finished her words falling flat.

"You guys didn't hear anything?" Bellamy demanded.

Both girls shook their heads, mirror images of each other.

"Stella." Octavia said sadly.

"Why'd you come through the back door?"

Raven asked, moving into the kitchen to close it.

"It was open when I got here."

"Clarke stop!" Octavia called everyone's attention back to the blonde.

Clarke had picked up Stella, cupping the limp body in her hands.

"I did this."

Clarke's voice was a whisper, her hands shaking as she got to her feet.

"Clarke give me the- give me Stella." Bellamy held his hands out but she just turned away from him.

"I was to take her outside." Clarke sniffled, tears still sliding down her face.

"Clarke we can do that." Octavia offered.

The blonde shook her head, walking away from the group and into the back yard.

Bellamy stopped her at the door, his hand latching onto her elbow.

"Whoever did this might still be out there."

"I did this."

Octavia tried to step in again. "Clarke you wouldn't do this to Stella."

The three wolves followed her into the back yard; Clarke fell onto her knees in the grass, laying Stella in the short green blades.

"Do you want a shovel?" Raven asked.

No one quite knew what the blonde was doing.

"I can save her, I can save her." Clarke repeated the chant to herself.

"Stella's dead." The younger Blake knelled beside her friend.

Clarke shook her head pulling away and chanted louder. Her hands planted firmly in the grass, Clarke rubbed her hands in the dirt, and then hovering her hand over the kitten before repeating the process.

"What's she doing?"

Octavia looked up helplessly at her brother, but his eyes were trained on Clarke.

The blondes breath started to get heavy her body vibrating, Octavia even swore she saw the grass vibrating with her.

"Clarke stop." Bellamy snapped, realizing what she was trying to do.

Bellamy reached for Clarke pulling her onto her feet and away from the kitten.

"Get off!" Clarke snapped back, trying to pry herself away from him.

"Are you insane, you can't bring the kitten back to life!"

Clarke nodded. "I can, Roan told me it was possible."

"He also said that the people who tap into their power it controls them, Clarke. I know that you guys loved her but she's just a kitten."

Bellamy's voice was desperate as he pleaded with her; this was a dark path he didn't want her to go down. Clarke was spiralling; everything was coming to a head, tonight, with this kitten.

"I won't say it again, Let. Go. Of. ME." Clarke was still fighting to get out of his grip.

Octavia stood beside her brother, "Clarke listen to yourself this is crazy."

"Just let her do it." Raven spoke loudly over the fighting.

"No!" Bellamy decided.

"If she wants to try and it will make her feel better, why not?"

Bellamy turned on her. "You don't understand the ramifications this is going to bring.

Clarke took advantage of Bellamy's focus being off her to sharply pull her arm downward. When she was free Clarke fell to the group quickly chanting and running her hands over the earth and then the cat.

Bellamy made to stop her but Octavia put a hand on his chest, holding him back. "Just let her try." She whispered softly to him.

After five minutes of chanting, Clarke's voice had gone horse at the sheer volume she was screaming. Her hands now cakes in dirt and blood, it hadn't worked, _Why hadn't it worked!_

The blonde sobbed into the ground, ignoring the three sets of eyes that watched her.

"Clarke come with me." Bellamy spoke softly in her ear, his hands gripping her shoulders.

With one nod, he signaled to the girls to take care of the mess and that he had Clarke. Keeping his grip tight on Clarke, Bellamy led her into the house.

"Why is this happening?" Clarke asked completely lost.

Bellamy couldn't help the guilt that consumed him, he'd yet to catch the people that were causing his girl so much pain. And because of him she had been broken tonight, she'd cracked and almost destroyed herself.

"Because of me." His voice was quiet, leading her into her room.

Clarke looked around the space helpless, while Bellamy grabbed a change of pjs for her. He then took her hand bringing her down the hall to the bathroom.

Making quick work turning the shower on, Bellamy began stripping his close off as well as Clarke's. When they were both bare, he stepped into the shower pulling her with him.

.

"Are we just going to throw Stella in the woods?" Raven asked.

The other girl scoffed. "Okay we knew Stella wasn't your favorite, but she deserves a little more respect than that."

Raven put her hands up in defense; the night had been filled with a lot of emotions. Seeing Finn at the beach today had thrown her off and destroyed her mood.

"Tell you what." Octavia devised a plan. "I'll go bury Stella in the woods and you go take care of the blood inside, deal?"

Raven nodded, leaving the girl to it.

Octavia sucked in a breath before collecting the kitten, but something caught her eye she hadn't noticed before. Everyone had been so focused on Clarke, she hadn't been paying attention her surroundings.

There was a small bush Octavia had planted when they'd first moved in. It was supposed to produce purple flowers on it, but Octavia hadn't read the instructions when planting. As a result the bush never grew any flowers and ended Octavia's short gardening career.

But now off to the side of their yard was a bright green bush with Purple flowers fully in bloom.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **This chapter did go differently than what divergentofhogwarts suggested to me. I took her idea and kept the same characters but took my own spin to it. But still credit to her because it was a killer idea! I hope you guys like the chapter I'm excited for you to read it.**

Clarke felt like she was on auto pilot, Bellamy stripped her down and pulled her under the hot water of their shower.

The smell of soap filled the air, then Bellamy's hand appeared at her hands, lathering them. Clarke watched on blankly as the dirt and dried blood fell away. Bellamy kept on like that, washing away all the dirt and blood until Clarke was all clean and then they stood facing each other, standing under the spray.

"I had a dream." Bellamy froze, not wanting to interrupt what Clarke was going to say. "I was back in that warehouse with the darach, it looked like me. I was torturing myself, and I just kept screaming. But there was no blood on it, but my hands and blade were full of blood. When I woke up Stella was dead... and I think I did it."

Clarke's voice was monotone, the day had emotionally drained her.

Bellamy shook his head; he didn't believe for a second that Clarke had been the one to kill the kitten.

"I want you to come stay at my place for a while-" Bellamy was ready to state all the reason way, but he didn't need to.

"Okay." The blonde nodded softly, moving to get out of the shower.

They dried themselves off and Clarke took the PJ's Bellamy had picked out for her. A pair of blue flannel shorts and her baggy black of the shoulder sweater.

"Do you want to pack anything specific to bring with you?" Bellamy said, leading her back to her bedroom.

Clarke shook her head, he'd been over at Bellamy's enough to have a stash of her things on standby.

"I'll go tell the girls, I'll meet you down stairs." Bellamy disappeared from her room, leaving her alone.

"Clarke in her room?" Raven asked, passing Bellamy on the stairs.

He nodded eyeing her. "Wash up before you go in there, she doesn't need to see any more blood."

Raven's hands were stained pink and she'd gotten a little blood on her pants from cleaning the floor.

Bellamy didn't stop to wait for a reply and continued to the kitchen where he heard his sister.

"How's she doing?" Octavia asked, ringing her hands together.

Bellamy sighed running his hands down his face, "I'm failing her O.".

"You're a lot of things big brother, but a failure isn't one of them."

Octavia walked around the counter to give him a hug, but she couldn't hide her nervous energy, not from him.

"What's wrong." He say the look she gave him. "Other than the obvious, you were worried about something when I have in here."

"Follow me." She huffed, leading him outside.

"I don't get it." Bellamy said.

He'd been worried when he'd followed his sister out into the yard, thinking Clarke had actually managed to bring that damn cat back to life or something. But all he saw in front of him was a shrub, a shrub with purple flowers on it.

"Don't you remember? This plant never had flowers on it before!"

"I'm missing something."

"Clarke couldn't bring the Stella back to life, but I planted this thing over two years ago and after Clarke tried to use her powers, which someone needs to explain to me, boom purple flowers."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow, and Octavia rolled her eyes.

"You think Clarke did it?"

"Look at the grass Bellamy." Octavia went to stand by bloody grass where Clarke had been kneeling.

It took Bellamy a second but he finally got what his sister was saying. There was a strip of grass that was much greener and healthy looking, running from where she was to the bush with the purple flowers.

"You think she was able to tap into her "powers" but it just didn't work the way she wanted it to."

"I think what you said is true, whatever she can do is unpredictable and she can't control it."

Bellamy didn't know if he could take any more of this tonight, it was just one fucking thing on top of another.

"Do you hear that?" Octavia asked him suddenly looking towards the front yard.

"What now?" He snapped.

"Someone's in our driveway." When the wind blew she inhaled. "Is that Finn?"

Now that got his attention. Bellamy took off toward the front year, the sound of tires peeling out of their driveway.

A low chuckle came from the front door. "Looking for someone?"

"Raven what the hell was Finn doing here?" Her friend's hearts had been broken too many times by that bastard.

Raven ignored her friend, focusing in on her brother.

"You know I've heard a lot about your pack." She nodded at Bellamy. "strong and lethal to anything that threatens one of its members. I didn't think I'd be able to get on over on you but it was just too easy."

"Why was he here Raven?" Bellamy demanded.

"Clarke." Raven's smile made other the Blake's stomachs turn. "Her and Finn are going on a little trip together."

"What?" Octavia struggled to come to grips with what was happening.

Bellamy started toward his car to go after them but Raven held up her hand stopping him, he was frozen in place unable to move even if he wanted too.

"What the-?"

She smiled again, mockingly "Pieced it together yet?"

"Octavia take your car, go after them- call Miller and-" Bellamy started but Raven cut him off.

"If you can't move, what makes you think she can?"

Bellamy hadn't noticed it before but Ravens eyes were black, he could see the whites of her eyes anymore.

"It's not Raven." He grumbled to his sister.

The young girl looked between her friend and her brother "Then who the hell is it!?"

"I'm glad you asked." Raven said, but a second later they were no longer looking at their pack member but a different women.

Her hair was short and black, kinked and crazy. Her eyes black like coal and her skin pale and patchy, some parts lighter than the other.

"I'm Mel, damn it's good to be back in my own skin."

"Where the hell is Raven?" Octavia sobbed, in her gut she already knew.

"I burred her not to far from the house, but far enough to not to be able to smell her decomposing body."

Octavia sobbed louder at the loss of her friend and Bellamy growled.

"Oh Bellamy I almost forgot you were here." She taunted, walking toward them Mel lifted her hand to stroke Bellamy's cheek. "I'm sure you know what's going on."

"You're a darach."

"Ding ding ding, look who's been paying attention."

"Where is she!" Bellamy demanded to know.

When he's gotten to the front yard he'd heard two heart beats in the car, one strong like a wolves, the other slow and fading.

"Clarke, Clarke, Clarke. She's all you think about isn't she. You're her mate you tell me where she is."

Mel's smirk was taunting as she answered her own question, "Oh that's right, Clarke's not a wolf, you can't track her like a normal mate would. He's fragile like a human; you should have seen her face when I stuck her with that needle. She tried to fight me off but she was too weak; come to think of it I really hope that dose I gave her wasn't too strong for her little human heart to handle."

"You psychotic bitch." Bellamy spat.

That fading heart he heard had been Clarke's, as much as he told his hand to move and rip that bitches heart out he couldn't, she had him trapped.

"That's not very polite. You of all people should be on your best behaviour. If you are then maybe I'll tell you where they are going."

"No you won't!" Octavia sobbed.

Mel huffed. "I'm tired of hearing from you."

Bellamy watched as his sisters eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a shriek before falling to the pavement. He started swearing and yelling at Mel, she just stood back and watched him.

"Always the protector, SHE'S FINE!" She yelled to get his attention. "She'll wake up in a couple minutes."

"I'm going to kill you." Bellamy promised.

Mel had no doubt about it. "You won't get the chance, you and those druids think you can just take a life and nothing bad will fall on you."

"Druids, you mean-"

"Roan and Jake, and your little bitch too, all so willing to sacrifice my brother over nothing!"

Her brother? "He killed people! He tried to kill me one, Clarke more than that."

Mel shook her head. "Stupid wolf, sticking your snout where it doesn't belong."

"You're hurting my family, you killed a member of my pack. You threaten the life of my mate, I'd say my snout isn't in far enough."

Mel away from him then, like someone had called her name. When she turned back to him she had a peaceful look on her face.

"I've succeeded in what I can to do, It's time I join my brother now. But trust me, I'm going to take great pleasure in watching you search for her; and when you do find her, only to feel her cold skin beneath your hands. You'll listen for a heart beat but hear only the sound of yours as it shatters."

Bellamy growled and struggled, his heard slamming into his rib cage. Mel winked at him, her hand rested over her heart and their eyes locked as he felt his heart beat stutter. Mel looked into the darkness above them and burned up before his very eyes.

When the flames disappeared Bellamy's eyes locked in on the two yellow flowers that now stood in full bloom where Mel's feet had been.

Growling Bellamy reached forward, unfrozen, and ripped the plants up by their roots.

"Bell?" Octavia slowly came to beside him. "Where did she go."

"It doesn't matter she's gone now, get the pack here." He ordered.

He got up after seeing she was okay and matched into the house.

Octavia called after him, "Where are you going?"

"I need to make a phone call."

.

Finn had no clue how he got here, his mind over the past few days hand been foggy. He remembered talking to Raven and now here he was, driving his car to the far side of town, an unconscious blonde in the back seat.

 **DAAAAAMN! What do you guys thing!? I know I've kinda taken this story into the supernatural, it wasn't my intention at first but once I did it there was no going back.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Well hello strangers, I was going to wait until I had more than just this one Chapter written but screw that. Hope you like the chapter, I'm making a promise that there will be at least 2 Chapters a month, IDK when I will post them but they could get posted on the last day of the month, who knows.**

"I miss you too." Clarke muttered into the phone.

The pack and made quick work of moving the girls out of the house and into their new homes. Tomorrow is Raven's funeral, and Monday they'd all be a new start for them all.

Bellamy walked into the room and rolled his eyes, Octavia and Clarke had been on the phone with each other most of the morning. He knew the girls were going to miss living together, but this was the best living situations for everyone.

"Your brother says hi." Clarke interpreted over the phone.

Bellamy could hear his sister laugh in response, getting Clarke's attention again Bellamy made a hang up motion with his hand.

Clarke shook her head at him, smiling when he groaned and settled for flopping next to her on the couch. His warm hand falling to her exposed thigh, he smirked when Clarke shot up to him.

"We are all riding together tomorrow right?" Octavia asked, getting the blondes attention.

Bellamy nodded, "Yeah your brother and I will pick you and Fox up, the rest are going in Jaspers Car." The line was silent for a beat. "You okay O?"

There was a sniffle, "I can't believe we are going to Raven's funeral tomorrow, it doesn't seem real."

Clarke looked down, the guilt over what happened with Raven was awful. That night when Clarke and Bellamy met the others back at the house Clarke broke down.

(FLASH BACK)

Clarke found herself blinking off as Bellamy pulled the car into the driveway, the drugs in her body having started to move through her system.

The rest of the pack had beaten them back to the house and had recovered Ravens body, the girls were crying and even the boys eyes looked red with tears.

With the help of Bellamy, Clarke stumbled her way over to her friends. Raven's face was pale and blue, there were no signs of foul play.

If Bellamy had to guess, that creature had suffocated Raven and then left her body to freeze.

When Clarke was close enough she held out her hand, Raven's skin was so cold that it burned her. That seemed to send a fresh wave of tears down the blondes face.

"It's too late."

"What is?" Bellamy asked her softly.

"Roan said I'd be able to feel it, but when I couldn't any more that it was too late. Her souls been gone for too long, I can't call it back to her body."

"Fox, take the girls inside to pack."

Fox nodded, putting her arms around both girls, pulling them toward the house. Clarke got about three feet away before she fell to her knees and threw up.

Bellamy started making his way over but stopped when Fox raised her hand, showing her alpha that she had everything under control.

(END OF FLASH BACK)

Bellamy kissed the side of Clarke's head, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her smooth skin.

"I know." Clarke said softly, "I have to go pick out what I'm going to be wearing tomorrow; I'll text you a little later."

"Sounds good."

Clarke rested her head on Bellamy's shoulder, her eyes fell shut to hide her tears. She knew the pack were all hurting, including Bellamy, If Clarke had moved out when she first thought of it Raven wouldn't be dead right now.

"About the funeral tomorrow-"

"You're coming." Bellamy said strongly.

Clarke nodded, "That's not what I was going to say, I just think that I'm going to wear my red dress. Red was her favourite color."

"You look sexy in red." His hand moved up higher on her thigh.

Clarke mood started to change, Bellamy's fingers seemed to leave tingling flesh in their wake.

"I thought you preferred me in black."

He smirked, "I said I liked that black dress, I would have liked it no matter what color it was."

That make her laugh, the dress was obscene. Octavia had bought it and forced Clarke to wear it one of the nights they had gone out.

It was slimming, with a sweetheart neckline that shows' off Clarke's full breasts, the helm stopping mid-thigh. Definitely not a dress you'd want to bend over in.

"It's going to the salvation army first chance I get."

Bellamy's fingers stilled, "I don't think so."

"It's too tight."

"That's what I like about it."

Clarke sat up straighter, "Last time I wore it Murphy almost lost his dick."

"With the way he looks at you he still might. "

Bellamy's tone was joking but his eyes were serious. Murphy is a flirt, everyone knows this and it wasn't anything to get worked up over, he would never cross that line.

"You're cute all worked up like this."

"You've been living with me for two day and you've spent more time on the phone with my sister than with me."

"You're jealous of your own sister?"

"No, because she doesn't get to do this-" He kissed her neck. "Or this-" His words breathy as he moved to her shoulder.

"If the right amount of alcohol were involved I could be persuaded." Clarke joked.

Bellamy let out a deep growl from his chest, his hands pinning Clarke's above her head as he laid them down on the couch. He was good to share always, but his girl was just that, his.

"I love you." Bellamy told her softly, bumping their noses together. "I know it goes without saying, but I wanted you to hear and believe it."

Pulling slightly, Bellamy released one of Clarke hands, watching her carefully, Clarke raised her hand to rest on his cheek, smiling she responded with,

"I'm so in love with you."

Bellamy's lips were on hers, his hands slowly sliding down the underside of her arms. Clarke shivered, Bellamy barely made contact as his hands ghosted over her body. Bellamy kept his eyes on her face, watching Clarke's brow frown as she tried to keep her body still.

Her shirt was the first to go, followed by her bra and his shirt.

"Tell me Princess."

"Tell you what?" the breathy sound of her words sent all the blood in Bellamy's body straight to his crotch.

"Please?"

Bellamy's hands drifted from Clarke's waist to the tender flesh of her inner thigh, but he never went high enough to feel her heat.

Bellamy laughed into her chest his body still laying over her. Mouth, licking, sucking, biting her smooth globes.

The sensation was almost too much for the blonde, he was touching her in different places all over her body. It felt like no part of her remained untouched.

Clarke's head was back, her eyes hidden from Bellamy's view. Sliding his fingers up her thigh, Bellamy had to release Clarke's hands to hold her hips down as she wiggled around, trying to sooth the tingling in her core.

"Look at me." Bellamy told her, gently releasing his hold on her. "Don't move."

Clarke bit her lip and watched his movements with hooded eyes. Bellamy kissed along where her shorts met skin, his tongue tasting skin every couple of kisses. Bellamy smiled against her; Clarke's hands were in tight little fists as she tried to do what he'd asked.

Moving to a kneeling position, Bellamy removed Clarke's shorts and settled back down between her legs. The leg pressed against the back of the couch was moved to rest over Bellamy's shoulder, her foot resting on the middle of his back.

Taking hold of her hip, Bellamy lowered his head, licking Clarke from the bottom of her slit all the way up to her clit. When he got to the top Bellamy grabbed hold of her fists before dragging his teeth over the already swollen nub before sucking hard. Clarke's body reacting on its own volition, Bellamy's movements caused her body to react before her brain.

Clarke swore, her eyes slammed shut and her body shook so hard, she tried to squirm away from him. The act he was performing with his mouth over whelming her, but Bellamy held the blonde in place; he wanted her to feel everything he was giving her.

After a couple second's Bellamy opened his mouth, letting go of the bundle of nerves but gave it three short licks to sooth it. Clarke whimpered each time his tongue pressed on her.

It had only been a couple minutes and already Bellamy had her ready to explode.

"You alright up there princess?"

Clarke couldn't even find it in herself to be mad at his joke, she was still trying to process what had just happened. The only thing she could do was pill his lips back up to hers while her hands searched and unbuttoned his pants.

Bellamy had to pull away to rid himself of his pants and boxers, Clarke sat up with him. Bellamy offered her a hand to get to her feet, he took her spot on the couch, sitting on the middle cushion.

Still with her hands in his, Bellamy helped Clarke sit on his lap with each of her thighs resting over his. It took the blonde a second to get her balance before she could rest back onto the warm chest beneath her.

Bellamy kissed her cheek as he slid into her, Clarke's wall contracted right way from the earlier assault stopping Bellamy from filler her completely.

Bringing a hand down her body, Bellamy rubbed Clarke's clit to relax her but it had the opposite effect. Clarke's body tensed and she cried out, grabbing his hand and quickly removing it from her body, her teeth biting dangerously hard into her lip.

"To sensitive?" He asked, lips at her ear.

She nodded in response, slowly tangling her fingers with his, her body relaxing from its ridged pose. Keeping his other hand on her hip, Bellamy moved their joined hands around her upper body, when her inner walls started to relax he tilted his hips filling her completely.

Clarke smiled lazily in approval, turning her head so she could met his lips.

Giving her clit a break, Bellamy focused on Clarke's breasts, they were warm in heavy in his hands. Her nipples pebbled, begging to be played with. Slowly rocking their hips together, Clarke reached her hands over her head to play with Bellamy's hair while his hands roamed her body. He played with the soft skin on the inside of her thigh up to the skin he kissed along her collar bone.

Sometimes their sex was rough and fast, from need, grief, fear or anger. They could also be slow and passionate, like tonight, needing, protecting. Sometimes it was a mix of both.

Bellamy felt himself getting close and shifted his hips back on the couch, changing the angel in which he entered her. This way was deeper and felt amazing on both ends.

Clarke grabbed his hair tight as she felt her stomach tighten, her control lessening as Bellamy whispered in her ear.

They came one after another.

Clarke's skin buzzed, Bellamy's fingers on her hips drew soothing circles as they both came down from their climax.

Gradually the couple separated, Bellamy pulling on his boxers and jeans while Clarke wrapped herself in the blanket she'd left on the couch the night before.

"I was thinking about deferring my classes for a year."

Clarke kept her eyes down while she spoke.

Bellamy's hand froze mid task at Clarke's words, "Why?" He watched the blonde closely.

"I was thinking about going to visit Roan and my dad, I'd see Wells and the pack as well of course."

"We haven't even gone to Raven's funeral yet and you're already making plans to leave."

Clarke sighed, "Bellamy this isn't about leaving, this is about me needing to ask questions about who I am."

"You can't do that over the phone?"

Tightening the blanket around her Clarke got to her feet.

"I only said I was thinking about it, don't get so bent out of shape." Her eyes drifted to the clock in the kitchen. "You need to get going, you are going to be late for work."

Bellamy looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm not going to take off on you while you are at work, I'll be here when you get back. Just don't worry about it okay? I shouldn't have brought it up, I know it makes you upset."

Clarke reached her hand out to grab his, Bellamy's fingers wrapped around hers as he watched her.

"Go to work, I'll be there when you get back tomorrow, we'll go to the funeral and we can figure the rest out later."

.

Once Bellamy left Clarke move into the kitchen, There was a purple plant she'd bought a couple days after Stella died. She'd brought it with her when she moved in and let it die, even after Bellamy tried to get her to throw it out.

Taking a seat at the table Clarke cleared her mind of all thoughts, focusing in on the pretty purple color the flower use to be. Slowly reaching forward, Clarke rubbed a petal gently between two fingers and watched as the plant straightened up and the dull brown turned to a bright purple.

It had started off slow, there was a caterpillar who'd been run over by a kid riding a bike while she and Octavia were walking in the park. Curiosity got the best of her, when Octavia ran to catch up with the ice cream truck Clarke ran her fingers over the fuzzy creature and watched as his body filed out and the guts laying around him were pulled back in.

Ever since then it had been plants and small animals, but after Raven died Clarke swore to herself she'd never not be strong enough to save one of her friends.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Bet ya didn't think you'd be getting another chapter so soon huh? :) Love you guys thanks for all the support, Enjoy the chapter!**

"Bellamy stop I'm fine." Clarke whispered holding a tissue to her nose.

Raven's funeral was small and intimate, pack members Clarke hadn't even met before were among the humans. They'd been though all the traditional prayers when Clarke felt something wet under her nose, with a swipe of her hand she realized her nose was bleeding.

Bellamy noticed right away and tried to get Clarke to step away from the crowd with him but she wouldn't have it. There wasn't anything that would take her away from giving Raven her respects.

Instead he just had to settle with waiting till the funeral was over, Clarke knew the reception was for the wolves only. At this point she wasn't too upset about being left out, her nose was still bleeding 20 minutes later and her head started to feel light.

"I'm going to get a ride with Krista back to the apartment, take your time and I'll see you when you get home." Clarke kissed Bellamy around the clot of tissue she had jammed up her nose.

The fact that her nose was clogged with blood made Clarke sound like she had a cold.

"I told you I can drop you off on the way."

Clarke raised a brow, "I know you all aren't driving from here, go be with your pack."

"She'll be fine Bell."

Octavia stepped in to reassure her big brother of Clarke's cause.

He nodded, "Fine, I'll be home early in the morning. You'll probably be asleep."

Clarke gave him one last kiss before running to catch up with Krista.

.

"Krista this is seriously the best idea you have ever had." Clarke laughed, trying not to fall off the bar stool she was currently sitting on.

On the way home the girl decided to stop and get Clarke more tissue so she wouldn't bleed all over her red dress, not like it would have been noticeable.

They ended up stopping at Mirrors, they knew some of their human friends would be working there tonight. No Krista didn't know about werewolves, she was part of the life, Octavia, Clarke and Raven, lived outside of their main group of friends.

"Lexa pass me another." Krista demanded, "And one for this hot blonde as well!"

Thankfully, Clarke's nose had dried up a couple minutes after they had gotten into the club, after that they figured they couldn't run out without having a few drinks first.

"Coming right up." Lexa smiled at them, at Clarke specifically.

"Dude she so wants to exchange juices with you."

Clarke's face scrunched in disgust at her friends crud language, exchange juices? Who talks like that.

"I have a boy friend."

"Right mister protective." Krista rolled her eyes.

Clarke held her wrist to keep her friend from turning away. "What was that look about?"

"You never come out any more, you Octavia... Raven. I hardly see you now that they are back. I shouldn't be surprised though, this happens everything."

Clarke felt guilt swirl in her stomach, because Krista was right. This was the first time in months that they had hung out, the quickly waves before and after class weren't cutting it.

"You're right, I haven't been around a lot." Not like she could really tell her why. "But that's going to change."

"Good because I need the fun Clarke back."

Clarke's jaw dropped, "Hey I'm always fun."

Her friend just smirked, turning back to the bar as Lexa set her drink down in front of her.

"Hey Lexa!" Clarke called over the loud music. "I love this song, come dance with me."

Lexa seemed to give the other bartender Gus a look before moving out from behind the bar. Clarke downed her drink, shooting Krista a look before dragging Lexa to the dance floor.

Clarke started swaying. Half because of the beat and half because the last hour she'd consumed at least 5 shots and had just downed her last drink.

When she stumbled, Lexa grabbed her hands and raised them into the sky, fingers linked. With both girls bodies pressed together they, danced, jumped and moved their hips to the music.

They ended up dancing for three more songs before Lexa had to go back to work. Krista joined her friend on the dance floor, and the girls danced till closing time.

.

"-Call me." Bellamy snapped into the phone while glaring at his sister.

The younger Blake rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that look, she is fine Bellamy. Krista isn't answering her phone either okay, they probably both decided to go let their hair down."

"Her nose was bleeding." Bellamy doubted his sisters theory.

"And it probably stopped as soon as she got in the car, you are worrying for nothing. I know you've been on red alert because of everything that has been going on, but there is no evil in the shadows and no threat. Just relax, normal girlfriends go out with their friends while their boyfriend is busy or home alone."

Bellamy tossed her a look, he knew she was right and he shouldn't be this worried but he couldn't help it. She was Clarke, that girl meant everything to him, and if she somehow got hurt because someone told him not to worry so much, he thinks he may just die.

"Fine, you should go home get some sleep; you have class in the morning."

.

"Kristiana Marie blah blah blah." Clarke stumbled over her words, adding and dropping letters as she went. "May I please offer you this dance?"

"Only if you buy me dinner first." Krista laughed.

Everyone had gone, but the girls were permitted to stay while their friends shut down the place for the night. Someone had popped in their ipod 20 minutes early for music, and the vibration from the speakers made it impossible for Clarke to feel her phone going off where it was wedged in her shoe.

"Me? No I bought the last three rounds, you should be the one buying me dinner."

But their girls fun was interrupted when Gus came running down the hall yelling for Lexa to call an ambulance. With a phone to her ear Lexa followed her co working toward the bathrooms. Being a trouble magnate Clarke followed after them with Krista in tow.

"Oh my god!" Her friend gasped looking into the mens bathroom.

A kid, couldn't be older than 21 was laying on his back surrounded in his own puke.

"I think he's dead." Lexa relayed to the 911 operator. "I think he over dosed, no I don't know how long we just found him!"

Gus turned the kid on his side in hopes to clear his airway, but from where the girls were standing it didn't look like he was breathing.

Allowing herself to move forward, Clarke knelt beside the boy, her hands seemed to be pulled toward his chest. As soon as she touched him, she felt his life force.

She could bring him back, and she would.

"Get me a wet towel. " Clarke instructed.

Slowly the blonde ran her hands back and forth over the buttons in the middle of the boys shirt. She felt the energy building between them.

Once Kristing was back with the dripping towel, Gus layed it on the kids head. Clarke focused on bring the beads of water down his body and towards his heart.

"They will be here soon, they said there is really nothing else for us to do." Lexa informed, phone still in hand.

The boy seemed to exhale in the same moment.

Clarke slid onto her butt, removing her legs out from under her. Lexa and Krista both took a step back and Gus didn't seem to know what to do.

"You're ookay." Clarke told him softly, rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

Not to long after that they heard sirens.

Lexa leaned against the bar, "You two should get out of here before our boss shows up."

"Good idea." Krista nodded, she added to Clarke. "Damn I hope that boy is going to be okay. You basically saved his life back there."

"I just told you to get a wet cloth for his head."

Krista shrugged, "Seems to me like that wet cloth was what kept him alive until the ambulance got here."

.

The girls had to walk, because neither of them were in their right mind to drive and neither wanted to spring for a taxi.

Miller's apartment was the closest so that's where they turned up at 4 in the morning. Clarke knew they would have had to been back from their pack funeral by now, her phone had died so she couldn't even call Bellamy who she assumed was now pissed off and worried.

"Miller." Clarke sang as she made a beat on the door.

Krista danced behind her in the dim lit hallway; after a good two minutes the door opened, but it wasn't Miller on the other side.

"Bryan! What are you doing awake?" Clarke knew he and Miller had a thing and thought it was sweet.

"Clarke are you okay? What are you doing here."

"My phone died and Millers place is the closest."

"Clarke?" Miller came to the door, "And you brought a friend. Does Bellamy know where you are?"

Krista let her head fall back, "God Clarke, are you all a part of some cult?"

"Something like that." The blonde chuckled at her friend.

Miller motioned for both the girl to get out of the hallway.

"Go plug in your phone over there and I'll get mine so you can called your boyfriend."

"Can't you?"

Miller shook his head, "I don't want my head bit off at 4 in the morning."

"He won't bite your head off."

Miller seemed to step closer to her and inhale, "No but he might yours when he smells that girl all over you."

Clarke looked at Krista, who was distracted by Bryan in the kitchen.

"Not her. Whoever the hell was all over you tonight."

.

 **At Millers and Bryans – Clarke**

That was the text he received at 4:20 in the freaking morning, after he'd spent his whole night watching Netflix waiting for her to come through the front door.

Grabbing his car keys off the rack, Bellamy made his way to Millers apt to pick up Clarke. He smelt her as soon as he entered the lobby, and the smelled calmed the storm he'd brewed up on the drive over.

"Where is she?" Bellamy asked when Miller opened the door.

"She's in the guest room, her dress was bothering her so I gave her some clothes O left here on time to change into. "Just a warning Krista is with her."

That was Millers way of telling him not to go in claws out, he need to hold himself together. Which was almost completely blow by what he saw when he opened that bedroom door.

Clarke was back to the mattress, her bra and panties the only thing still covering her, while Krista was on her knees between her legs, fully clothed, tank top in hand.

"You're tall." Clarke chuckled, ignoring her friends' drunken attempt to dress her.

Clarke finally felt comfortable, her skin was over heated and to put something on right now was not appealing.

"Why don't you two dismount from the bed so we can let Miller and Bryan get back to bed."

Clarke's head slowly turned hearing his voice, Her friend falling flat onto Clarke's chest causing the air to leave the blondes lungs.

"No guys allowed, we are not decent." Krista laughed.

"It's just Bellamy." Clarke laughed.

"What about the other two?"

"Their gay." Clarke said in a duhh tone of voice.

Krista put a palm o her forehead. "I forgot."

"Krista go wait in the living room, I'll get Clarke dressed and I'll take you home."

"Party pooper." Krista commented as she did what he asked.

Clarke squealed. "No he's fake not mad, don't leave me alone in here." Sitting up Clarke continued, "To be far my phone died, I didn't mean to ignore your calls."

"Arm's up." Bellamy told her, the tank top now in his hands.

Octavia was slimmer and less curvy than Clarke so they knew the clothes would be a tighter fit, but she just needed something to cover her from the building to the car.

Clarke followed orders getting dressed like a good little solider.

"I know you're mad-"

Bellamy shook his head, "-I'm not mad, I just was to get back home so I can get some sleep."

"I'm sorry."

Looking at him closely Clarke could see the circles under his eyes.

.

The drive home was quiet, both girls having passed out from all the fun they had had in Raven's memory. After getting Krista inside to her not so happy roommate Laura, Bellamy rushed back to the car so he could get Clarke back to his place.

The sun had come up well before they made it back to Bellamy's building, but the alcohol that had faded from her system mixed with the fact that it was now almost 6 in the morning. What Bellamy didn't know and even Clarke didn't understand, was she had crashed from the high of saving someone's life, Clarke was out like a light.

Even though Clarke was now in bed beside him, Bellamy found himself unable to sleep. His thoughts drifted back a couple weeks, all the clues that he ignored that said someone in the pack was causing all the bad things in Clarke life. He doesn't even remember seeing a shift in Raven, but then again maybe it happened before he and Clarke got back into town.

The darach must have been studying them for a while, she knew all the right things to do and say. Bellamy never once thought that Raven wasn't Raven, he felt like he failed her as an alpha.

Ever since the blonde came into his life he'd been more focused on her and less on his duties to the pack. Miller and willingly stepped up and gone to a couple council meetings in his place, Bellamy was going to have to work harder at incorporating A mate who is human into his life, that way no side is neglected.

Clarke finally woke after only a few hours of sleep. Her body felt tight and her head felt cloudy like she was still drunk. Keeping her eyes closed Clarke moved her hand around the bed, the spot Bellamy had been in was warm. But she knew he hadn't left because she could feel his eyes on her.

"Morning." He said, letting Clarke know he was leaning against the bathroom door.

Clarke groaned and rolled so her face was pressed into a pillow, she stayed like that for almost a full minutes until she couldn't hold her breath anymore and came up for air.

"Have a good night?"

Clarke rolled her eyes, avoiding his question she asked, "How was the pack time?"

"Good, we went cliff diving and had a fire in honour of Raven." Clarke thought that was going to be it, but then he added. "But it sounds like you and Krista honoured the human side of Raven."

Clarke cringed, some of the night was a little foggy, especially after she'd left Mirrors.

"Having a hard time remembering? Krista sent you some photo's this morning." Bellamy pointedly looked toward her phone.

Clarke didn't even want to see them, she knew whatever Krista had sent her Bellamy had seen too. While he wasn't raging about it he also didn't find it amusing.

The first was a picture of the two of them at the bar, the second was a shot of the crowded club and the third was of Clarke and Lexa, their hands intertwined above their heads and bodies pressed together. The caption for that one was, do I see Clexa in your future?

Clarke blushed and put her phone face down on the bed, she kind of remembered their part of the night.

"I would have been surprised by the photo if Krista hadn't told me about your hot dance session on the ride home and if your dress and skin didn't reek of hormones."

"Oh please I was not turned on by Lexa." Clarke liked the bartender but not like that.

"I never said they were yours I smelled."

Clarke sat up, "Is that why you weren't next to me when I woke up?"

Bellamy walked toward the bed. "No, but clearly next time we go to Mirrors I'm going to have to mark my territory a little clearer."

"Your territory huh?"

Clarke would have been pissed by his words if Bellamy was in a possessive mood. While he most likely would try to show is dominance in some way or another next time they went to the club, he was teasing.

He nodded pushing her down on the bed and leaning over her, "In fact maybe I'll start right now."

One of the things that turned them both on, was when Bellamy would run his nose alone Clarke skin while inhaling deeply. But when he went to do it this time he let out a growl.

"After you shower."

Clarke laughed, "I don't know, I kind of like the way my hair looks right now, maybe I'll just wait to shower till tonight."

"Let's see about that." Bellamy grabbed Clarke's ankle and pulled.

Clarke screamed as she was pulled from the bed and found herself draped over Bellamy's shoulder, watching the bed get farther away.

It wasn't till she saw the tile under her head that Clarke realized what Bellamy was doing. She lay limp against his back unit the sound of water hit her ear and her caves were hit with cold water droplets.

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled squirming as he brought her back up right. "You're dead."

Bellamy laughed along with her as both their clothes got drenched under the spray of the shower.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **As promised, here is the first chapter of the month, the second should be out next weekend :) Love you guys!**

After her impromptu shower, Clarke went into the kitchen to eat some toast, her head was still bothering her even though she knew the alcohol had long since left her system.

Bellamy joined her a couple minutes later, his jeans hung low on his hips, his black tee tight on his muscles.

"I am sorry." Clarke said around her bite of toast. "Raven's death is hard on all of us and I know me disappearing didn't make the night any easier."

Bellamy nodded, he was still mad but he knew Clarke felt guilty for what happened to Raven like he did. She needed to let out some steam and he couldn't fault her for that, he could on the other hand fault her for letting her phone die and for dancing with the bartender.

"It's done, I was mad last night but I got over it. How are you feeling? You still look a little rough."

Clarke chewed gingerly on her toast, if anything it was just upsetting her stomach more. "How else am I supposed to expect myself to feel after last night?"

Bellamy chuckled, she was pretty out of herself last night.

"Octavia texted me this morning, she wanted you to go shopping with her, I can tell her you're not up for it."

"No, no, some girl time sounds nice. Just tell her to give me a couple hours, okay?"

Bellamy nodded, and pulled out his phone to type a quick message to his sister.

.

After pulling herself together enough to not look like someone who'd been out partying until 4AM, Clarke walked half a block to a small cafe, Octavia and her planned to meet and then walk from there.

"You look like you and Krista had fun last night." Octavia smiled plopping down across from her friend.

Clarke spared a small smile, "Yeah I'm still feeling it a little, are you ready to get going?"

The blonde grabbed her to go cup and followed her friend out the door.

During the next couple of hours the pain in Clarke's stomach got worse and worse, after a while she couldn't hide it from Octavia any more.

"Seriously I think we should call it a day."

Clarke shook her head and then realized what a mistake that was when the floor flew up to meet her face. Thankfully her friend was a wolf with fast reflexes and was able to save her face from the hard stone.

"I think I just need to sit for a little while, I'll be fine."

Octavia didn't seem to believe her but followed her friend to one of the couches placed around the mall.

"I'm feeling better already." Clarke assured.

"How much did you have to drink? Maybe you need to go to the hospital?"

"O, you are starting to sound like Bellamy, it's just a little hangover."

Clarke's stomach rolled and she felt her entire body convulse as she get to her feet. Octavia grabbed her are and pulled her toward a garbage can just in time for Clarke to puke up everything that was in her stomach. Sadly that meant, vodka, rum and toast. Let me just say that it tasted worse coming up then it did going down.

The young girl rubbed her friends back as people past by them. Thankfully they were in a strip mall so the smell got washed away by the fresh air.

"We should get you back to the apartment."

Octavia tried to help her friend stand, but as soon as Clarke was vertical all her blood seemed to rush to her head. Clarke's legs went limp as the world went black and she feel to the ground taking Octavia with her.

"Help someone!" Octavia yelled, trying to wake Clarke up.

The blondes body started to shake like she was having a seizer. Octavia protected her head knowing that her concussion wasn't too long ago, another one so soon could really damage her brain.

Luckily for the girl, two paramedics had been grabbing coffee across the street and ran over as soon as they head the commotion.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." The medics took Clarke from Octavia's arms. "She went out drinking last night and she's been really sick all morning."

One of the men nodded and continued to Clarke the blonde over, it wasn't till Clarke coughed and a dark red/black liquid spilt from her lips that the medics started to panic.

One ran to grab a back board, while the other turned Clarke on her side.

"Be careful, she's recently suffered from a concussion."

The guy nodded and yelled for his partner to hurry, at this point many of the passerbyers had come back to see what was drawing such a crowd.

"Are you family ma'am?" One of the guys asked, as they quickly wheeled a seizing Clarke toward their ambulance.

Octavia nodded, "She's my sister."

If the paramedic had taken a second to looking between the girls, they would doubt Octavia's words, but right now their main focus was the blonde.

"You can ride in the back with him, let's move!"

Everything happened really fast after that, Octavia sat in the back of the ambulance, she wasn't even allowed to hold Clarke's hand because sometime during their ride to the hospital Clarke's pressure bottomed out and they needed to shock her with paddles to bring her back.

Octavia could help the tears that rolled down her cheeks, when she got to the hospital she knew she would have to call her brother and tell him, yet again that his mate was in the hospital.

.

"Hey O." Her brother answered on the seventh ring. "How's your girls day."

Octavia moved the phone from her face to take a calming breath. "Listen Bell, you need to get to the hospital, something's happened."

Before her full sentence was even out, Octavia could hear her brother moving around his apartment quickly, and then their call disconnected.

A couple minutes after she got off the phone with her brother a women in scrubs came out calling Clarke's name.

"Anyone here for Clarke Griffin?"

"I am."

The doctor looking at Octavia, sizing her up before she delivered the news.

"Your friend is doing just fine, no one is sure what caused her seizer and we still have her on a couple of monitors and a bag to rehydrate her but, she will be discharged tomorrow morning."

Octavia smiled "That's really good, is she in a room? Can I see her?"

The women nodded and lead Octavia down the bleach smelling hallway. As soon as they arrived outside of the room, Octavia text her brother the number.

"Hey." Clarke sounded good as new, even her color had improved.

"Hey, I'm sorry I scared you back there, I guess I should have taken it easy today." Clarke tried to joke, Octavia's face was way to serious.

"You just passed out on me, and then you started coughing this black blood. I thought you were going to die."

"I'm fine, I obviously drank a little too much last night but-"

"Drinking too much gives you a headache and induced vomiting. It doesn't give you seizers and cough up blood."

"The doctors are saying I'm fine."

"No they don't think you are fine, they told me they didn't know what happened to you but right now you were doing fine. You freaking died in that ambulance Clarke! Do you have any idea what they would have done to my brother?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Did you and Krista do drugs last night?"

That was the time Bellamy entered the hospital, he had his ears trained since he got out of his car, looking for Clarke and Octavia.

"I haven't done it since that one night freshmen year."

"Really?" Octavia crossed her arms.

Clarke's heart rate monitor spiked, but both the wolves didn't needed it considering they were both listening to her heart.

"Yes!"

"Your nose was bleeding at Raven's funeral."

"That doesn't prove I'm on drugs, you know I use to get stress nose bleeds. What do you think we were behind a tomb stone doing lines?"

"I don't know, but it seems that recently you've been keeping a lot of secrets."

Clarke scoffed. "I'm not the only one."

That got Octavia's attention, she stood frozen as her brother entered the room.

"You two need to quiet down before you attract the whole hospital in here." Bellamy looked over Clarke quickly, she looked way better than he expected. "Now why don't you two tell me what you are talking about."

"Octavia thinks the reason I was sick this morning and had a- ended up in the hospital is because I'm secretly doing drugs."

"You know she's been different since Raven's death Bell, I know you see it."

"Everyone is grieving O." Her brother defended. "Clarke and I have been together since that night, she hasn't been doing drugs."

"Fine." The younger Blake crossed her arms over her chest. "She isn't doing drugs, but alcohol doesn't induce seizers."

Clarke sat up straighter in her bed, "I'm sorry if what happened today scared you, but I'm fine. I think all the stress of the past couple of months have just caught up to me."

Octavia bit her lip, Clarke was looking at her sincerely and she couldn't help but accept what she was telling her.

"Now that you're here." Octavia said turning toward her brother. "I'm going to let the rest of the pack know you won't be coming to the BBQ tonight."

Clarke groaned and covered her face, she forgot that they were starting the traditional BBQ up again tonight.

"Have fun." Clarke told her with a small wave.

Octavia walked over and gave her a tight hug. "I'm glad you are okay, and I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. After Raven, I guess I just was expecting the worse."

"I get it."

Bellamy waited till his sister was out of the room before taking a seat at the foot of the hospital bed.

"You can go too you know, both of us don't have to miss out on pack fun."

Bellamy shook his head with a sad smile, "You really need to stop getting put in here."

His voice was vulnerable, she could see the impact her actions were taking on him.

"Do you ever thing about how things were before I came into your lives?" Clarke asked.

"Stop! I don't regret finding you and what we have."

"Life would be so much easier for you if you had a mate who was like you."

"You're better." He said picking up and intertwining their hands.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I scared you too, again."

Bellamy nodded and leaned down to give Clarke a kiss, he could smell the iron on her breath. It concerned him but if the doctors say she was fine he wasn't going to question it, by trying to find something from nothing.

"The doctors say I'll be out of here tomorrow morning."

"That's good, I hate you being in here."

"Me too, You know I've been thinking about taking a couple med classes."

"really?"

Clarke nodded, "I've been thinking a lot about how I could be helping people who need it, beside's you guys get hurt an awful lot while training, I could stitch you up."

Bellamy smirked, "You going to wear a sexy nurse dress while you do it?"

"Only if Murphy can keep his hands to himself."

Bellamy growled. "Why do you have to ruin my fantasy?"

Clarke just shrugged, pulling Bellamy up the bed until he lay stretched out beside her.

.

Thankfully Clarke had got set free from the hospital early the next morning and promised to lay off the alcohol for a while.

The pack had spent a week, hanging out at the beach and the movies and each other's apartments, but it was the weekend and they all had plans to meet up at Mirrors that night.

Bellamy, Miller and Bryan were all handing out in Bellamy's kitchen while his sister and girlfriend were getting dressed, each on their second beer of the night.

"The night is going to such without drunk Clarke." Octavia moaned, zipping up her tight dress.

Clarke laughed, "I think you can do without, besides, I am plenty of fun without a high blood alcohol level!"

Octavia just looked away from her friend trying to hide her smile.

"Whatever, just finish getting dressed so we can go."

The blonde ran from the room before her friend could retaliate with the pillow she was grabbing off the bed.

.

The club was packed with people, everyone dancing and spilling drinks on the already sticky floor, Clarke groaned, coming to clubs sober was the worst idea she'd ever had.

If the start she had planned to stay home, but realized Bellamy probably would have stayed with her, yet again missing out on an opportunity to hang with his friends.

Clarke and Harper had been shaking their asses on the dance floor for the last 7 songs, but when a song they didn't now came on, they made their way back toward the bar.

Lexa was serving a group of people when Clarke caught her eye, right away she put down the bottle of rum and started clapping, along with the other servers.

Everyone around the bar turned to see what the big deal was, most of them turned back to their drinks when all they saw was a blonde.

"There she is, the prodigal daughter." Clarke's face paled and her heart beat faster in her chest. "Bosses orders, you drink free for the rest of your life."

The pack looked between the bartender and their friend wondering what the hell was going on.

"It's really no big deal, I'm actually not drinking tonight so, you can give my drinks to them."

Lexa nodded, passing a full shot into Murphy's waiting hand.

"Not that I am complaining but what is with the free alcohol?" Murphy asked, throwing down the lime he'd been sucking on.

"Of course you wouldn't tell them." Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke. "Did you guys here about the man who survived an OD in our bathroom last week."

Most of them nodded, it had been on the news and on social media the previous weekend.

"He was dead when we found him, but Clarke gave him CPR and saved his life."

Clarke shook her head, "He wasn't dead-" she tried to down play Lexa's words but Bellamy cut her off.

"What?" His voice dangerously low.

Lexa smiled, "yeah I don't know how she did it but she totally save his life. One minute he was without a pulse and the next he was coherent. When the medics were leaving I heard one of them said they should have been taking the kid away in a body bag and that he was lucky."

Bellamy couldn't even begin to comprehend what he was being told, but he had no choice but to believe it when he tried to meet Clarke's eyes and she avoided his.

Without a word the Alpha stood from the stool and grabbed Clarke's arm, pulling her toward the back entrance of the club.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

 **I got some pretty nice reviews and this chapter was just sitting on my computer. Here ya go, let me know what you think of the ending :)**

Clarke stumbled as Bellamy pulled her threw the sea of bodies, she knew her secret was about to blow up in her face and she wasn't ready.

When they finally immerged into the back ally Bellamy dropped Clarke's arm like it burned him.

"Are you fucking insane?"

"Bellamy what I am able to do, I saved that kids life, he's going to get to grow up and have a future because of me."

Bellamy's fit flew, his knuckles breaking away at the concrete wall.

"That's why you were talking about being a doctor and helping people wasn't it? You plan to use these abilities you have to save people!"

Now he was yelled, his body vibrated in anger, his eyes pinning her where she stood.

"Maybe Roan was wrong maybe I can handle this, maybe I'm different."

"No. This is exactly what they bitch was talking about, this was her plan."

"What?"

"The Darach left because she said her plan was complete. She wanted you to start healing people!" Everything started clicking for Bellamy. "That kid wasn't the first time you healed something was he! Was he?!"

Clarke shook her head, Bellamy had never been this mad at her before.

"That is why your nose was bleeding at Raven's funeral! Roan said using your abilities would take its toll on your body." Bellamy froze. "That's what caused your seizer. You brought that kid back from the dead and the next day you almost died."

Clarke unfroze then, "Bellamy I didn't almost die, the doctors said I was fine."

"No! Don't belittle this Clarke, you almost died trying to save someone else and I'm not going to stand for it."

"You save-"

"That is different! I am an alpha I will do everything and anything to protect my pack and the people I love. You running around playing super hero is not the same."

"So what? If I had been this powerful when Raven was killed maybe I could have brought her back!"

"You said so yourself, her soul was gone, there was nothing left to bring her back too!"

"Maybe if I had been powerful enough-"

"Do you even hear yourself. Your mind has been poisoned with this bent sense of reality!" He snapped, "This ends today."

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, Bellamy's stance mirrored hers.

"You think I'm kidding around?"

"I think you're mistaking me for one of your little followers."

Bellamy's jaw tightened, he took one more look at her before marching past her and back into the club. Clarke shook her head, what right did he had to stand out here and lecture her on how to live her life?

A couple minutes later Octavia came into the ally way.

"My brothers really mad, he told me to make sure you got home okay."

"I'm not going home to that."

Octavia frowned at Clarke stubbornness, Bellamy was right, she had lost her mind. Octavia couldn't help but think back to their fight the other day in the hospital, Clarke was starting to change.

"Do you want to be a Darach? Because that is what you are turning into."

"Both of you are both so dramatic, I'm the same as I was a month ago."

Octavia shook her head, "No you aren't. That Clarke would care that she's hurting those around her."

Clarke just shook her head and started walking down the ally way.

"Hey! I'm still talking to you."

"Feel free to continue your conversation with the wall, your brother already punched a hole in it."

"Clarke!"

After standing in the ally, fuming for the last 15 minutes Octavia pulled her phone out. She knew what she needed to do to protect her brother and help her friend.

"Hi Roan? It's Octavia Clarke's friend. She's in trouble and we could really use your help."

.

Roan packed his bags, Jake was out of town on business and couldn't be reached, but to hell with that. Nothing was going to stop him from protecting his baby sister. But before he left he knew he couldn't leave without one more thing.

Wells and Roan rolled into town late the next evening, but not before more havoc was inflicted on Bellamy's pack.

.

12 hours earlier

Clarke finally wandered her way back to Bellamy's apartment, no matter how many times he told her it was her apartment now too she never called it her home. While we was unlocking the door Clarke could hear movement on the other side of the door.

Bellamy was seated on one of the couches with a red head on top of him, she had her hands in his curls and a tongue down his throat.

At the sound of the door hitting the wall the red head pulled away from Bellamy's lips but didn't remove herself from his lap.

"So that's her?"

Bellamy nodded, his hands still roaming the girls waist, both their eyes were shining. Clarke felt her chest tighten.

She had only been gone for a couple of hours and he had already moved on? The pack had told her he'd had a lot of girls in and out of his bed before she showed up, but Clarke really thought she would be the last.

"Clarke relax." Bellamy groaned.

The groan didn't come from his annoyance with her, but the fact that the red head sitting on his crotch started rolling her his.

"How could you do this?"

"You can have him after I'm done." The red head smiled.

"You son of a bitch!" Clarke yelled.

Suddenly Bellamy was in front of her, his hand gripping her wrist. Instead of the smirk and annoyed looked he'd just been giving her, he looked concerned.

"Clarke what is going on?"

"Get your hands off me! Don't touch me after your hands have been all over her!"

Bellamy seemed taken aback by her words.

"Who? Princess calm down and come inside."

"No! Stay the hell away from me."

"Bellamy do you want some help?" The red head was back, she was behind Bellamy rubbing his shoulder seductively.

"Don't touch him!"

Bellamy looked over his shoulder where Clarke was looking.

"Who are you talking too?" Bellamy shook his head and pulled on Clarke's arm. "That doesn't even matter, just come inside so we can talk."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt your chance of getting laid, by all means get back to it."

"Are you insane?" Bellamy tightened his grip and pulled her toward him a little harder than he would have liked, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You are the crazy one here, did you think I wasn't going to come back and see her all over you?"

Bellamy shook her shoulders, "Clarke no one is in here!"

"Bullshit-" Clarke's sentence brook off when she looked around the room again.

The red head was gone and so was her memory of the last 10 minutes.

"How did I get back here?"

Bellamy looked at her like she was crazy, his slowly let go of her shoulders and took a step back.

"I assume from your damp clothes you walked."

Clarke looked down and say that he was right, she hadn't remembered getting caught in the rain after she'd left Octavia.

"I'm really tired." She said, more to herself than Bellamy.

He nodded anyway and moved to steer her toward their room.

"Sleep's a good idea."

.

When Roan and Wells finally got into town Clarke spieled so far down, she wasn't getting glimpses of reality any more.

Bellamy had called Octavia over to help him a couple hours before, the girl left Monty and Jasper in charge of bring Wells and Roan over to Bellamy's when they arrived.

"Clarke it's okay!" Octavia tried to calm her friend.

Octavia had been in the living room talking with her brother when they heard Clarke scream from the bedroom, both wolves ran into the room to see the blonde back up against the window, tears running down her face.

Octavia tried to approach her but Clarke only seemed more freaked out. Clarke kept repeating that she was sorry, over and over again.

"Sorry about what?" Bellamy had asked her.

But Clarke was too busy looking franticly around the room to answer.

When there was a knock on the door Bellamy went to go get it, seeing as Octavia seemed to be making the most progress with Clarke.

Before Bellamy could get a word out Roan was already walking into the living room followed by Wells, Monty and Jasper.

"Clarke Don't! Bellamy!"

His sisters yell for him frightened Bellamy more than Clarke's scream had earlier, the group ran towards the shouting to find the fire escape window open.

"She's on the roof." Bellamy dove for the window, he could hear his sisters frantic cries and Clarke's sobs.

When they climbed to the top of the stairs everyone seemed to freeze, Clarke was on the ledge of the building looking down while Octavia had hold of her ankle trying to keep her from jumping.

"Clarke!" Wells yelled for his sister.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Roan stepped closer to the girls, he held his hand behind him warning the others not to follow.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked Clarke.

Without looking at him she answered, "For letting them die for me."

Roan nodded in understanding, "That must hurt, you're living while they all died."

Clarke nodded, this was the first time in the last few hours that she was receptive to anyone.

"Maybe if I die like I should have things will go back to how they are supposed to be."

Bellamy had to hold himself back from shouting that, no her dying would do them any good.

"Or you'll end up hurting more people."

At that Clarke stopped trying to pull her foot free from Octavia's grip.

Roan continued, knowing he had her attention, "Can you turn around and tell me who's here right now?"

It took a while but eventually Clarke looked over her shoulder, but her eyes didn't land on anyone visible to the others.

"Raven, Seth-"

"No." Roan stopped her, "Who is still alive?"

Clarke screamed, her hands holding her head like she was suffering from a migraine.

"Come on Clarke! Who are you going to leave behind!" Roan snapped, his voice harsh for the first time.

"Octavia! Wells, you-"

"Who else?" Roan prompted.

Clarke sobbed, "Monty, Jasper... Bellamy."

"Who else?"

Clarke screamed again, Octavia moved quickly to tighten her hold on Clarke as she began to fight her again.

"Who else!"

"Me!" Clarke finally snapped, she fell towards Octavia.

All the bodies on the roof ran forward to catch her, Roan got there first but Quickly passed her to Bellamy so he could examine her.

Roan rolled up Clarke's sleeves, there were dark black veins coving her pale skin. After thinking for a second, he listed the blonde strands off the back of her neck and saw the black lines headed toward her head.

"How did we not notice that?" Octavia gasped.

"They are fresh." Roan explained, "The lines would have started appearing a day ago, two at the most."

"Why are they there at all?" Wells asked.

Roan sighed, "My guess? She's been healing things for a long time, she's poisoned her own body. Every time she saved someone's life, she's taken a bit of the darkness into herself. She's taken too much too fast, the poison is in her brain, that's why she's seeing things."

"Is she going to die?" Jasper asked meekly.

Roan shook his head, "Not today, but we have to move fast. Bring her back down stairs."

Everyone moved fast, once Clarke was placed on her bed Roan pulled tubes, bags and needles out of the bag he brought.

He started setting up IV's all over the room, each one connecting to a needle in Clarke's arm.

"What are you doing to her exactly?" Bellamy asked.

"You see the black liquid in these bags?" The alpha nodded, "That's the poison being filtered out of Clarke's blood, on this side we have purified blood. That cloudy liquid I injected into her earlier was something to help separate the two cells in her blood stream."

"You can't take all her blood out, she'll die!" Wells snapped from the door way.

"That black stuff is already killing her!" Roan snapped back. "The clean blood is being filtered back into her body, she'll have enough pumping through her veins to keep her alive."

"But?" Everyone looked to Jasper. "It sounded like there was a but coming."

Roan nodded. "Doing this separates Clarke's clean blood from the Poison, but it also separate Clarke's human cells from her druid ones."

"Once this is over, Clarke won't be a druid anymore?"

Roan nodded at Octavia, "Yes, she'll be 100 percent human."


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

"How long is she going to be out?" Octavia spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen over the living room.

After Roan had put Clarke pure blood back into her body, the group moved their way into the living room to wait.

Roan shrugged, "Couple be in a couple hours, might be tomorrow."

The stress in the room went down at the news, Clarke would be awake and healthy... and human in less than two days.

"Will there be any differences once she wakes up?" Octavia continued with her questions.

"There shouldn't be. You might have noticed you've never seen the girl sick before, now that she's human she will get sick just like any human would."

All the heads in the room nodded.

Bellamy kept looking towards his room, Clarke had almost killed herself today by jumping off the roof of his building. She had also almost killed herself by giving into her powers and keeping it from him. He felt the guilt laying heavy on his chest, he should have known there was more going on with her than just grief over their murdered friend.

"Don't beat yourself up." Octavia tried to comfort him, "None of us really noticed."

He shook his head, "You did, back at the hospital you told me that something was wrong with her and I didn't listen."

Monty piped in, "We've all been going through a hard time, there is no one to blame but the thing that killed Raven."

"Woah! When was Clarke in the hospital?" Wells interrupted.

Bellamy let out a heavy breath, "She brought back a dead kid the night before, when she went out with O she fell to the ground and had a seizer."

Octavia nodded, picking up where her brother left off, "Some ambulance attendants near by come and took her to the hospital, they chalked it up to dehydration because of the alcohol and only kept her 12 hours."

"I thought we had a deal, you said you'd call me if something big happened."

"We've kind of been busy!"

Both Wells and Bellamy's voices rose in frustration.

"Cool it, Clarke's trying to sleep." Octavia childed.

Wells phone started to ring on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"It's the pack, it took a lot of convincing for them to not all rush down here. I'm going to get this."

Bellamy pointed toward the balcony, gesturing that Wells could take his call out there.

"Bellamy?"

His ears perked up at the sound of Clarke calling out for him, he got off the couch and move toward the bedroom, drawing the attention of the others.

"She's woke up." Octavia told the others gently.

Clarke was sitting up on their bed, her eyes squinted at the light coming through the door. Bellamy noticed the color in her cheeks had returned.

"Hey." His voice cracking as he spoke.

The blonde, noticing him for the first time smiled softly.

"I thought you would be at work, it has to be after 9."

Bellamy squinted, "Clarke do you remember what happened these past couple days?" took a seat on the bed facing her.

Bellamy watched Clarke's face morph as she thought about the last few days, her face seemed to settle on horror as she locked eyes with him.

"I really did all that stuff? It didn't feel real, like I dreamed it."

Bellamy nodded taking her hand, "It doesn't matter now, your better. Roan and-"

"My brother is here?"

He nodded, "Both of them."

The blonde closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

"You said I was better now, what does that mean."

Roan appeared in the doorway followed by Octavia and Wells.

"You're looking better." The younger Blake smiled.

"How you feeling?" Wells asked at the same time Roan said, "You aren't a Druid anymore."

Clarke eyes snapped up to meet Roan's.

"Repeat that."

Roan looked at her with sad eyes, "You aren't a druid anymore. When you healed people, because you weren't taught how, your body was just taking all the death and storing it. You were slowly poising yourself, as you got closer to death you started hallucinating. I gave you a blood transfusion, but in doing that your human cells also separated from you druid cells. Ergo, you are now 100% human."

Clarke looked down at her hands, for her whole like she thought she was human, when she was finally getting use to being a druid it was ripped from her. She knew she'd lost control but now she was actually human and didn't really know how to feel about it.

The curtains in the room were slightly open, causing a ray of sunlight to shine through the room and across the bed. Slowly Clarke had her breath as she reached her arm out of the shadows and into the sun beam.

She felt the heat, but the tingle that usually encompassed her body coming into contact with nature wasn't there.

"It'll take a little getting use to." Roan explained, "Your senses are going to be dulled when it comes to the elements but other than that everything will be the same as it was a couple weeks ago."

Clarke nodded, letting her hand drop back to the bed.

"You should take it easy the next couple of days, I have to leave in a couple hours, I already called in sick today so I could come here."

"Mind if I get a ride back?" Wells asked.

Roan just nodded while leaving the room.

"I'm happy you're okay sis." Wells moved around Octavia to give his sister a hug. "We'll visit soon."

"I love you too, stay safe. Say hi to the pack for me."

"Will do." A couple minutes later the apartment door opened and then shut.

"I think I'm going to take off too, Jasper and Monty are asleep on the couches but I'll make sure to bring them with me so you two can be alone."

Bellamy and Clarke listened as Octavia woke the sleeping boys in the living room, there was a bit of a kerfuffle before the apartment door once again opened and then closed, leaving the couple alone in silence.

"I'm really sorry Bellamy. I keep messing us up."

Bellamy raised his hand, gently brushing her cheek with the back of his knuckles.

"You didn't mess up anything."

Clarke took an uneasy breath, "I almost jumped off the roof, when I looked around before I blacked out I saw your face. For almost a moment, I think I felt that wolf mate feeling that you talk about."

Bellamy licked his lips, "When I saw you up there I wanted to run full force toward the edge of the building and pull you to safety. I really thought you were going to jump."

"I was." Clarke met his eyes, "I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth. I wanted to die."

"You're human now."

She nodded, "It doesn't feel too different, other than going all dark side I never really got into the whole being a druid thing. As long as we are still good then I'm good."

"Good." Bellamy confirms with a nod. "You should take a nap, it's almost dark and you need to rest."

As Bellamy was speaking the blonde was already shaking her head throwing the blankets off her legs.

Bellamy sighed, "Or not."

"I want to do something else instead." Clarke wrapped her arms around her boyfriends neck, tangling her fingers in his curls.

"I don't think so Princess."

"I wore a flower crown once when I was drunk, how has that nick name carried over." Clarke groaned resting her forehead against Bellamy's chest.

He kissed her head, smiling at the feeling of being close to her, he missed the way they were before all the lies sent her running to Roan.

"I think it suits you, Princess." He mutter pulling back from their embrace.

"What's that make you, my Prince?"

"Maybe a dark knight."

Clarke laughed looking into his eyes, "One of your many secret identities you have."

As if you prove her point Bellamy's eyes flashed golden amber, his eyes flickered closed before his lips captured Clarke's.

"This is a lot better than napping." Clarke muttered as Bellamy's lips moved toward her round breasts.

His lips moved along the top of Clarke's shit, his tongue making an appearance as he nibbled on her skin. Clarke's hand slid from his hair to his shirt, tugging to pull it off. Clarke felt the lasting effects from the blood transfusion, as her tugs barely pulled Bellamy's shirt up to his ribs.

Clarke's name slipped from his lips with disapproval, Bellamy tried to pull away but her fingers gripped tight to his belt loops. When he continued to hover above her Clarke pulled at his belt loops while grinding her hips up to grind against his.

Bellamy groaned, sliding his hand around her back pulling her flush against his body before sitting the both of them up. Clarke gasped as gravity pressed her into the bulge in his pants.

Clarke's mouth fell to Bellamy's now bear shoulder, her hot breath made him shutter. Bellamy removed Clarke's shirt, leaving her in her running pants and him in his jeans.

"Hold tight Princess." Bellamy growled in her ear.

Clarke tightened her arms around his neck as Bellamy lifted them off the bed, he quickly rid both of them of their pants and underwear.

The blonde gasped as Bellamy's cock slid along her folds and over her sensitive clit. Bellamy held onto her tightly when her arms seem to give, she caught herself by grabbing onto his shoulders at the last minutes. Clarke laughed at the look on Bellamy's face, kissing him before he could comment again about how she should be resting.

The couple made love as the sun disappeared, Bellamy keeping Clarke close to his body the entire time, keeping her safe in his embrace.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

"Bellamy she is pale enough as it is." Octavia complained as her brother put yet another of sunscreen on his girlfriend.

Clarke stifled a moaned quietly as Bellamy's fingers rubbed the lotion into her shoulder blades. They'd been getting along great since the horrible events that happened last week.

"Skin cancer is a really problem Octavia." Harper joked on the other side of Octavia.

The pack had all made it down to the beach together on their day off. Bellamy and Miller had taken a couple days off for Raven's funeral and were now back to work at the station full time. Everyone else went back to their classes and day to day life trying to put the past behind them.

"Harper get over here." Monty from the water, where he and Jasper had been throwing a frizz be into the waves and diving after it with Miller.

"I still have three more minutes until I'm even." Harper yelled back.

Bellamy closed the cap on the sunscreen as he finished his second layer on Clarke.

"Clarke you want to come get some ice cream with me?" Octavia perked up suddenly.

Clarke groaned, when Octavia didn't say anything else the blonde opened her eyes to meet the desperate eyes of her friend.

Clarke climbed to her feet slowly, the wind coming off the water made her shiver. Clarke grabbed her thin flowing cardigan from her beach bag to cover herself up while they walked the beach.

Octavia walked quickly down the beach, the sand under her feet not slowing her down. Clarke on the other hand was trying to keep up with her fast pace.

"I don't think you have to rush O, the ice cream isn't going anywhere."

Octavia stopped suddenly, "Very funny mundane." Clarke rolled her eyes, "We aren't going for ice cream."

Clarke stopped a couple feet from her, "What-".

"Just come, I need your help."

Still confused Clarke followed her friend up to the board walk. Once they reached the parking lot, Octavia went running toward some 6 ft 1 tan guy with tattoos cover his arm and neck.

"Oh god!" Clarke exclaimed watching the couple embrace.

Octavia jumped into his arms, wrapping her slim legs around his waist. Their lips locking seconds later, the guys hands going to his thighs.

Clarke shook her head, she knew O had started seeing someone, but Clarke thought it must have just been a fling because she had never met the guy. Now Clarke realized why she'd never met Octavia boyfriend, he was not someone Bellamy would approve of.

The couple broke apart, Octavia and her suitor moved toward Clarke. Octavia smiled nervously, she knew she'd tricked Clarke into coming up here with her but the only way she would be able to introduce Lincoln to her brother was with Clarke's help.

"Clarke this is Lincoln , my boyfriend."

Octavia eyes flickered to Clarke and they locked eyes, seeming to have a privet conversation.

"Hi." Lincoln held his hand out.

Clarke sighed and accepted his hand. "Nice to meet you." Looking over to her friend Clarke added, "He's going to kill you."

"That's what you are for!"

"He's going to kill me too. You are lucky you are my best friend."

Octavia smiled, "I can always count on you, didn't I tell you she was awesome?"

Lincoln just smiled and stuck close to Octavia.

"Bellamy is going to eat him alive." Clarke mutter to her friend, knowing Octavia's wolf ears would pick it up.

Clarke couldn't keep the smile off her face when she walked ahead of the couple, the while pack seemed to have made their way back to their towels. Bellamy looked up hearing them approach, he smiled seeing Clarke, then he looked over her shoulder and his smile dropped.

Everyone turned hearing the growl, Bellamy didn't even try to hide his emotions.

Clarke kneeled next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him seated and in hopes to calm him down. Bellamy shuttered at her touch but his glare never wavered. Clarke had to hand it to Lincoln, he kept his face natural as he met Bellamy's gaze. Octavia had obviously given him a rundown on what to expect.

"Bell this is Lincoln, Lincoln this is my big brother Bellamy."

"Hi man, I've heard a lot about you." Lincoln leaned down and extended his arm.

Bellamy squinted; everyone in the group was watching him.

"Bell." Octavia said, pleading with him through her eyes.

The alpha looked from his sister, to the out reached hand, to his mate. The way Clarke looked at him mirrored his sisters pleading expression. Bellamy reached his hand out to shake Lincoln's, his eyes following soon after.

Everyone seemed to let out a breath at the gesture, the welcome was far from warm but it was far from the explosion everyone had expected.

"Anyone up for another round of Frisbee?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence.

"We will." Octavia announce, pulling Lincoln after her.

That left Miller, Clarke and Bellamy sitting on the towels.

"That went well." Miller smiled looking at his friend.

Bellamy's eyes tracked his sister as she frolicked down the beach with that man trailing behind her.

"Yeah he left with all his limbs intact." Clarke joked.

Miller smiled, "I don't know, with the holes Bellamy's burning he may just disintegrate all together."

Bellamy growled letting the two know he could hear them.

"She's happy." Clarke reminded him.

"At least she hadn't found her mate yet." Miller look over at Clarke, "I want front row seat and a bowl of popcorn on that day."

"He better keep his hands to himself." Bellamy growled finally laying back on him towel.

Miller choked on the water he was drinking. "Because that's what you do."

"Shut up Miller." Clarke laughed off the embarrassment his comment brought her.

.

"It's like he never leaves." Bellamy groaned into Clarke's hair.

It had been less than a week since Octavia had introduced everyone to her boyfriend and ever since then the two had been inseparable. Harper even let it slip that Octavia hadn't been home most nights or she's come home late.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy's comment and turned around in his arms, they were currently out of the balcony in his apartment. Everyone had come over for the BBQ and the pack planned to stay for a Netflix marathon.

Right now Bellamy and Clarke were watching the food cook on the BBQ while the rest of the pack got all the fixings ready in the kitchen.

"He's not that bad."

"He's older than me!"

"By like two years, Octavia is 20."

"That is a six years difference."

Clarke laughed, sliding her hand up his chest. Bellamy was just trying to find a reason not to not like the guy his sister was obviously sleeping with.

"Alright well less yapping and more flipping, I don't want to be eating a hockey puck." Clarke wrapped her arms around his bicep. "Just give him a chance."

Bellamy shook his head, "You and O ganging up on me is unfair."

Clarke kissed his cheek, "I'll go get the BBQ sauce. Hey Miller." She said sliding past him to get into the apartment.

"Hi Blondie, how you holding up?"

Bellamy looked over his shoulder, Miller was his Beta, they'd always been close and they share more with each other than they did with the rest of the pack.

"Thanks." Bellamy smirked, taking the beer that was offered to him.

"Clarke's life's not in peril."

Bellamy let out a laugh, "That's your upside. That because my mates life isn't currently handing in the balance, I should feel better that my sisters with that grounder in there."

"Grounder? Wow. You facebook stalked him didn't you."

"I'm protecting my sister."

Miller couldn't help but bend over in laughter, "You are so over your head, so did he check out?"

Bellamy growled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Miller smiled, "I think the meats ready, you can't hide out here forever."

"I'm not hiding."

Just then Clarke's head popped out from the curtains, "Bellamy will you stop hiding out here with the food and get in here."

"Yeah we are starving!" Jasper yelled from somewhere in the apartment.

"Take your time I can see up Clarke's skirt from here." Murphy added.

Clarke disappeared back into the apartment. "I'm wearing pants you idiot."

"I have a very active imagination." Murphy mocked.

"I don't know how with that pea size brain of yours." Octavia snapped throwing a red solo cup at his head.

Miller smirked at his alpha as they both walked into the living room and shot Murphy a glare, which he bravely returned.

"Clarke were you aware that Lincoln majored in English lit before he changed his career path."

Clarke looked over at Octavia putting her OJ down on the table.

"Uh no, I don't think you mentioned that."

"Octavia mentioned that you were stuck writing your thesis paper." Lincoln added, wanting to be a part of the conversation.

The blonde looked down at her burger as Bellamy put it on her plate, "Yeah well I've been pretty busy and haven't had the chance to really work on it."

"I took Mr. Roberts class before, if you need any ideas I could help you out."

Clarke nodded with a smile, "That would be great, thanks." She felt Bellamy's hand slipped onto her thigh.

"Alright I'm starving, let's eat so we can get to watching Netflix." Octavia smiled grabbing a pop can from the sink.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Well it has been almost a month, what do you say we don't wait this long next time :) Next week Wednesday there will be another chapter up!**

Bellamy rubbed his face as Miller drove their cruiser down a busy side street. Bellamy might have drank a little too much the night before, Lincoln all up on his sister was enough to make him drinking beers in two.

"Looking a little rough."

"Shut up. You drank as much as me, how the hell are you fine right now?" Bellamy asked, sliding his shades back over his eyes.

"No one drank as much as you last night, well, except maybe your sisters boyfriend."

"How's things with Brian?" Bellamy was quick to chance the subject.

Miller sighed, "Fine I think he's worried about his parents coming down next weekend."

"Meeting the parents huh?"

Again Miller exhaled sharply, "That's the thing, I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"They don't know about Brian, which means they don't know about Brian and me."

Bellamy bit his lip, he knew Miller had come out to his family, his dad had supported him after a couple month. They both had seen parent kick kids out of their house and see the effect of kids being bullied at school, one of the shitty parts about their job.

"Do you think he'll tell them this weekend?"

"I don't know, I do know that we have to get back to the precint if we don't want the boss lady to kick our asses."

Bellamy laugh, "We are on patrol Thursdays."

Miller smirked. "Today's Tuesday."

Miller watched the light bulb flash in his head as Bellamy realized lunch time was almost over and he had 20 minutes to get them down town.

.

"Octavia this is really important." Clarke signed, her golden locks tangled in her fingers.

"Clearly." The younger girl snapped. "I can't tell Bellamy though, not yet. "

"Then why did you tell me?" Clarke asked exasperated.

"Because you can keep a secret." She smiled.

The blonde shook her head, "Um no, no I can't. You remember how just last week I almost killed myself and then my brother turned me human? Well Bellamy and I decided nothing good comes out of us lying to each other."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "I don't think you realized how mad he's going to get."

"He'll be mad for a little while, but everything will work it's self out."

"I will tell him, just not right this second."

Clarke jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter in Bellamy's place. "Fine, but if he somehow finds out something and asks me about it. I'm not going to lie."

The young Blake smiled, "That is all I ask. So how do you like living here?"

Clarke bit her lip, "It's nice being close to Bellamy, especially after everything we have been though. I miss us though, I miss how things were before-just before."

Octavia looked sad, "Me too, but Raven wouldn't want us to be sad and put our life on pause for her."

"I know, she was something different for sure."

"Remember how ticked off she got when she realized I'd been spending her alcohol money to make you eggs every morning?"

Clarke laughed, "Yeah that was funny. She sure loved her alcohol, I don't think I've ever seen someone so little drink so much." Octavia laughed along with her.

Octavia looked down at her watch, "I'm going to meet Lincoln, do you want a ride to class?"

"Why not."

Gathering her things quickly Clarke followed her friend out the door, locking it behind her.

.

Even with the ride Clarke was 20 minutes late for class, Octavia had decided her starbucks was more important than her friends attendance record.

When she got to her lecture hall Clarke thought she had the wrong room seeing was the teacher in the front of the room wasn't her own. The only thing that kept her from leaving was that he called her out.

"Clarke?"

The blonde nodded confused, who the hell did this sub, she could only assume the regular proff was sick, know her name?

"Hi, I'm mister Daniels, Mr Kelly's student teacher, I'll be taking over his classes for the next two weeks as I work on my thesis. Take a seat, I'm sure one of your friends will fill you in." He went back to teaching while Clarke moved to sit beside her friend Riley.

"New guy totally called you out." Riley snickered quietly.

"What did he do, call attendance for a theatre of over 50 students?" Clarke whispered back.

"Nah he made us sign a paper as we came in, he must have saw your name not checked off and assumed you were you."

Clarke blinked at him, "You just made my brain hurt."

They were both quiet after that, the lesson went on for another 30 minutes before they split into a pop quiz. Clarke noticed Mr Daniel looking at her a couple time, she smiled to herself and shook her head, Bellamy had her all paranoid over the smallest things now. Just the other day he'd given Clarke peperspray, he said they ordered extra at work and because of the crime wave happening he wanted her to have one.

"Damn hot teacher dude is checking you out."

Clarke jabbed Riley in the ribs with her elbow, the last thing she needed was him stirring things up.

"Would you shh and work on this please."

He smirked, "Sure sure, whatever you want. So how's Bellamy?"

Clarke slammed her hands down on the wooden desk, "Are you kidding?"

Riley just smirked and looked down on the papers in front of him. Clarke on the other hand looked up to see Mr Daniels walking up the stairs to her row, he paused for a second before moving on.

After the quiz Mr Daniels was allowing everyone to go for the day, he waited by his desk for everyone to hand in their papers.

"Mr Carver, thank you. Read chapter 16 from the online capers before next class." The boy in front of Clarke nodded giving the proff his quiz paper.

"Clarke." When he spoke her name the smile dropped from his face. "If you are going to talk through my class you might as well stay home."

Clarke couldn't hide her reaction, her eyebrows shot up to her hair line at Mr Daniels words.

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't going to learn anything talking to Riley, not with his grades."

A humourless laugh came through Clarke lips, she couldn't believe he'd just said that to her. Handing her quiz in Clarke left the room without another word.

Riley caught up to her on her way out of the building.

"Are you going to get some food before next class?"

"I thought you were only had one class on Thursdays?"

Riley smiled, "I do, doesn't mean I can't stay and get food with you though."

Clarke smiled nodding, some food would make her feel better.

.

"Bellamy?" Clarke yelled locking the front door behind her. "You here?"

The apartment was empty, it was only 2 in the afternoon, her teachers were all handing out quizzes today. Clarke felt like she didn't even know what was happening in her classes anymore. Time off was good for her mental health but not so much for her grades.

Taking out her phone Clarke decided to text Bellamy.

 **Home.**

She didn't expect a reply, when Bellamy was at work she didn't usually get answers to her texts.

"Clarke what are you doing home?" Octavia said running out of the kitchen area, flour all over her clothes.

"Octavia what are you doing here?"

The younger girl looked down, "We had a fight."

Clarke bit her lip. "So you decided to come to your brothers place and bake?"

"I bake when I'm upset."

The blond nodded, she remembered when Octavia failed one of her midterms, the girl baked so many cakes it was ridiculous.

"There are some cupcakes ready, if you are hungry." Octavia said making her way back into the kitchen, Clarke following behind her.

"Well I wouldn't say no to one of your cupcakes." Clarke smiled, "What happened?"

Octavia sighed, "I told him that I loved him."

Clarke leaned in, "You love him, what is so wrong with that."

"Then I showed him my tattoo."

Clarke's mouth dropped open, "Linchon didn't know you got his initials inked into your skin?"

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I saw the way you and Lincoln were on the beach, he loves you O."

"Apparently not." Octavia snapped.

"Maybe he wanted to-I'm sorry I'm not very good at this."

"Me either hence the baking, how are you doing?"

"Yeah we are fine-"

"No, no I don't mean between you and my brother, you aren't usually home this early."

Clarke grabbed another cupcake, eating her feelings is defiantly on her list of things to do tonight.

"We had some quizzes today, got let out early."

"Oh, well it's better this way, you can go out for ice cream while I make enough cup cakes to feed half the country."

"Fine, but only for you." Clarke slid off her chair and toward the front door.

"You're the best!"

"I know."

.

The store was packed, Clarke rolled her eyes. Octavia was her friend, she wouldn't do this for anyone else.

"Clarke." A man's voice said from the freezer next to hers.

Clarke turned to see her sub proff next to her with a basket full of frozen meats.

"Mr Daniels." Clarke said trying to be polite, she didn't know why this guy hated her but she didn't want to give him another reason.

"It's a good thing I saw you here, I want you to come see me a half an hour before next class."

"Why?"

Mr Daniels stood up straighter, "Clarke if you would like to pass this next test I suggest you come see me next Thursday morning."

"Fine, I'll be there." Clarke grabbed her ice cream and walked away.

.

"Clarke?" Bellamy's voice greeted her, as well as his sister. "Clarke get him out of my kitchen."

"O this isn't even your house."

"You are my brother, don't worry Bell, I'll leave you some sweets. Clarke already ate 3 but I'm sure if you ask nicely she'll share."

Moving into the kitchen she saw not only was Octavia covered with more flour but now so was her brother. Clarke laughed looking at him, brushing some of the white powder off his shoulder.

"Where were you?" Bellamy asked her.

"O needed some ice cream." Clarke said, passing the bag to her.

"Turtle tracks, my favourite!" The girl smiled, she dropped her spoon and grabbed a spoon to eat the cold treat.

"You are lucky, this was the last one in the store, You almost ended up with birthday cake."

Octavia glared at her friend, "That is your favourite."

"Hence why you almost ended up with it, that and you are lucky you ended up with any at all." She got a questioning look, "We had a different proff in our class today, he seems to have a problem with me."

"Already? You are such a trouble magnet." She joked.

"Maybe it was the fact that I walked in late because my friend needed her coffee."

Octavia raised her arms, spoon in one hands carton of ice cream in the other.

.

"Okay we are at the beach."

"Wow Bell how observant." Octavia mocked setting her towel down next to her boyfriend's, yeah they'd made up.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, Clarke shaking her head at the siblings.

"Can you get the sunscreen from my bag Lincoln?"

Bellamy turned away from the couple as his sister started taking off her clothes, but not before he caught something dark and swirly on his sisters hip.

"The hell is that?" Bellamy's voice as hard of his eyes.

Clarke turned, shocked to hear his voice so joking moments ago turn angry. Octavia seemed unnerved by it, she forgot about the new markings on her body.

"Octavia!" He snapped when she stayed quiet. "Tell me that isn't what I think it is."

His sister stood strong crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm a big girl Bellamy."

"That's his name Octavia, he isn't even your-" _mate_ , he was going to say Lincoln wasn't his sisters mate but he stopped himself.

"It doesn't matter, I love him and it's my body. If you don't like it don't look at it." That was all Octavia wanted to say on the topic.

Bellamy's jaw tightened, his nostrils faired and he glared at his sister while she took a seat on her beach towel. Octavia continued to ignore him and Bellamy felt the anger bouncing around in his chest, he stood up and started walking down the beach. Clarke called after him but when he didn't look back she knew he needed some time to cool off.

"That wasn't too bad." Clarke told the young girl, she wanted to make her feel better.

As much as Octavia liked to hide it, Bellamy's opinion meant a lot to her and having him so mad made her feel bad.

"I guess," Lowing her voice she added, "He could have clawed Lincolns face off."

Clarke laughed, lying down on her towel.

.

After a couple of hours both couple climbed into separate vehicles sunned out for the day.

"Miller? I didn't know you were at the station today."

Bellamy's phone had rung while he and Clarke were driving back towards their apartment.

"Who is it?" Bellamy's face turned serious. "Okay, 10 minutes."

"Everything alright?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy turned left instead of right at the next set of lights. "We just need to make a stop in at the station."


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

Clarke bumped Bellamy's shoulder with hers as he took her hand once she reached the front of the car. Since Clarke got mad the last time Bellamy left a hickey the size of a toonie on her neck, he's more subtle with his approach.

"Did Miller say what was wrong?"

He shook his head, "Nope, just said I needed to get down from the station, it shouldn't take too long."

"Yes because I'm so excited to get home and start on that homework."

Bellamy kissed her hair, hiding his smirk in the golden locks. Clarke had only been to the station to pick Bellamy up, she'd never actually gone inside before. The space was bright, strangely there was a lot of glass for a police station.

"Miller." Bellamy called up to his partner.

The cop turned on his heels toward the couple, his face seemed to pale when he saw Bellamy had brought Clarke with him. Feeling both men's gaze on her, Clarke rocked back on her feet.

"Echo is waiting for you in the back room."

Clarke gasped as Bellamy's hand crushed hers when he tensed up.

"She came here?" _Why would she come to the station, he hadn't moved since he last saw her._

Miller nodded, "She's wouldn't talk to anyone else." Bellamy looked back at Clarke.

She just smiled, "It's okay, I'll take the car and go back to the apartment. I'll come for you in a couple hours."

Bellamy nodded, his eyes still locked with Miller but his beta looked eyes with the blonde.

"It might take a while, I'll get him home once my shift ends."

Clarke looked back up at Bellamy to see if he agreed with Millers plan but he was already nodding and making his way down the hall.

"Bellamy." Clarke called after him.

He turned raising his eye brows, waiting to hear what she was going to say.

"Keys." She smiled, who ever Echo was Bellamy seemed to know her.

Bellamy felt heat rise to his cheeks, duh she couldn't get home without the car keys.

.

Clarke crawled onto the couch, her text book in hand, the last thing she wanted to do was read this chapter for Thursday. However she also didn't want to go in early for class just because this proff has some kind of god complex and wanted to teach her a lesson.

"Chapter 16." Clarke sighed, when her phone rang she smiled, happy for the distraction. "Hey Jasper."

"I need you down at the dinner on the peir ASAP."

She laughed, "I was just at the beach, what's going on?"

"Can you come pick up Monty, Murphy and I?"

"Jasper fucked up the car." Murphy shouted somewhere on the other line.

"I did not, Monty was the one who made me swerve!"

Monty stepped in to defend himself, "You were going to run over that group of kids."

"Well I would have needed hundreds of stitches if I didn't heal on my own."

Clarke interrupted the back and forth, "You know what? You are getting me out of reading some homework I don't want to so be ready, I'll be outside in 20 minutes."

"Bring the Alpha." Monty commented, "He's good at fixing cars."

"He's actually at work right now, got called in on our way back. See you soon."

.

When Clarke pulled up at the boys ran across the hot pavement, flip flops in hand, toward Bellamy's car.

"I thought Bellamy was off on the weekend?" Jasper asked, claiming shot gun.

Clarke nodded, "Miller called him in, some girl was asking for him."

"A groupie?" Murphy mocked.

"Some girl named Echo, Bellamy seemed worried, it must be an ongoing case or something."The three boys remained quiet for once. "What?"

"Ex groupie." Murphy coughed into his shoulder.

"What?" Clarke asked again forcefully.

Monty said hoping her answer would be no, "You sure it was Echo?"

"I didn't see anybody, that's just what Miller called her."

Murphy scoffed. "Oh please, she shows up every once and a while to get her fill before disappearing again."

Clarke's face scrunched in disgust, she was one of Bellamy's fuck buddies. He always told her he didn't do relationships before her, Octavia told her the same before she'd ever met him.

"Blah! I don't need to hear the details thanks."

"Just saying the truth."

Both Monty and Jasper glared at Murphy, who shrugged back at them.

.

"Miller I need a team ready to roll out in 15 minutes." Bellamy commanded leaving the interrogation room.

"They are already waiting out front. You going to tell Clarke."

"She knows I'll be home late."

Miller shook his head. "I mean, are you going to tell her who Echo is?"

The alpha bit his lip, "After this case is closed Echo will leave, I think telling her will just cause unnecessary drama."

"You really think if this case hadn't come about Echo wouldn't have shown up sooner or later?"

Bellamy growled, "It doesn't matter."

"I'm not saying you would step out of line, I'm saying she wanted you to take her case for a reason."

"If I just got the crap beaten out of I wouldn't be coming to her for sex. She's here cause this is a police station."

Miller smirked, "Whatever you say, let's get going."

.

When Bellamy finally made it back home, all he wanted to do was crawl into bed with an already sleeping Clarke. When he arrived back at his apartment he realized that wasn't what was going to happen.

Jasper and Monty were buzzed playing dance dance revelation on his TV while Murphy and Clarke watched, laughing at the uncoordinated movements.

"Bellamy you got next?" Jasper asked seeing the man enter the space.

He raised his hands, "I'm good. What are you drunks doing in my apartment at-" He looked down at his watch, shocked at the time, "freakin 2Am."

"We wanted to hang out with Clarke, you Blake's are Clarke hogs." Monty pouted.

As always Murphy had to take it a step too far and push Bellamy over the edge.

"Someone had to keep the Princess company while you were off entertaining-" Murphy didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Bellamy was across the room with Murphy's shirt in his fits.

"Bellamy!" Clarke snapped, after a couple more seconds of glaring Bellamy opened his fists.

"Woah." Jasper's jaw dropped, causing the red vine in his mouth to fall to the floor. "Party is over."

"Murphy why you always have to open your mouth and ruin the fun." Monty pouted, pulling Clarke into a goodbye hug.

"I'll see you this weekend." She assured him, but her eyes remained on Bellamy.

The guys cleared out quickly after that, leaving the couple in silence.

"What was that about?"

"Sometimes Murphy needs to be knocked back in line." Bellamy growled, his chest still heaving.

"Was it a hard case tonight?" Clarke asked, avoiding the Echo of it all.

Bellamy told Clarke over and over again that she was all he wanted and that she should never doubt that, this time she was actually going to listen.

"Echo was moved to a hospital where she will be protected by police until we catch who we need too." When he and Miller went busting down doors earlier in the night they found nothing. "I'll be gone earlier tomorrow than normal, most people want this case closed as soon as possible before the chief gets back in town."

Clarke nodded giving him a small smile, "Then we better get to bed-" Bellamy smirked, "to sleep!"

Bellamy let out a laugh, if Clarke was listening closely, he knew she would be able to hear the relief. After Murphy made his comment Bellamy knew Clarke found out about his relationship with Echo. When he looked at her sleepy blue eyes he could see trust in them.

"Sleep sounds good."

.

By next week Wednesday Clarke had seen less and less of Bellamy, they still hadn't caught the person who attacked Echo and to be honest Clarke was far too busy being annoyed she'd have to go to campus for her student teacher meeting.

She'd seen him in a couple of her other classes but he was only there to learn and observe the proffs, but even so he seemed to pay extra attention to her.

"I think he has a crush." Octavia joked, pulling French fries out of the paper fast food bag.

To cure their boredom the girls decided to drive down to the cliffs and look at the ocean. That only proved to keep them entertained for an hour before they drove back towards Bellamy's, getting junk food on the way of course.

"He has it out for me and I don't know why, I think having his own class room has caused his head to inflate."

Octavia shrugged, "The shirt you were wearing last Thursday was a little low, maybe he thought you were teasing him."

"How does that even make sense?"

Octavia dropped ketchup down her shirt and took her eyes off the road. "Shit! Look what you made me do," she pouted, "I just bought this bra."

"Me I didn't- Octavia!"

Both girls screamed as Octavia jerked the wheel a little too hard around the sharp turn, sending the jeep into a tail spin. Before it made it a full 260 the vehicle flipped, rolling into the ditch where it stopped leaving the girls upside down hanging from their seats.

Clarke's eyes shut tight, her mind traveling back to Seth and then the night back in the rain on that highway. When she found it in her to open her eyes she looked over at her friend.

"O are you okay? Octavia!"

The brunette was unconscious, from the amount of blood Clarke could see accumulating on the windshield Octavia had hit her head.

"Is everyone okay in there?" Someone seemed to yell from far away.

Clarke looked around but couldn't see anyones feet in the windows.

"My friend needs help, call 911." Clarke called as loud as she could, the pressure of the seat beat on her chest was painful.

"I'm on the line with 911 right now, they are sending help just hold on."

"You're okay, you're okay." The blonde started humming softly, she wasn't sure if her soft words had been for herself or Octavia.


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35**

 **The last chapter was pretty short, thought I'd give you another one :) Thanks to those who are still reading!**

"I cannot believe we can't get our hands on that slippery asshole!" Bellamy growled as yet another lead failed.

They'd been chasing Echo's attacker for over a week and it was killing him that Miller and he kept getting beat.

"We are getting close we'll get him eventually, have you been by the hospital to visit Echo."

"No, there is no reason for me to." Bellamy looked sideways at him friend. "If she has something new to say one of the other beat cops will take care of it."

The cop radio came alive, "Car accident on the cliffs, any officers in the area?"

"We are a couple miles out." Miller smirked.

Bellamy laughed "Call it in."

Both men always ended up being called to the cliffs, back in the day the cliffs were where the pack would meet up for parties away from the elders.

.

"You guys still with me?" The man outside the jeep called to Clarke and Octavia.

"Where is the ambulance?" Clarke called back.

The blonde felt like all the blood that was in her body was now filling her head making her dizzy and she was quickly losing consciousness.

She heard the man relay her question over the phone, "The ambulance is 10 minutes out."

"She can't wait that long." Clarke whispered to herself. "Please Octavia wake up."

Clarke could hear the man talking to her, but his voice kept getting further and further away. Soon the black edges around her vision bleed into each other, it all became too much and Clarke felt herself slipping away.

.

"Up there." Miller pointed when they finally pulled up to the accident.

"Is that- that looks like Jaspers truck." Bellamy's jaw tightened seeing the blue fuzzy dice through the cracked windshield.

"Oh my gawd, Bryan said he was going ou wither Jasper and Monty today!" Miller quickly disembarked from their car.

One of the men standing on the side of the road by the over turned Jeep approached them.

"The girls inside, the driver was unresponsive from the beginning but the passenger was talking to be up until a couple of minutes ago."

That caught Millers attention. "You said they were females? Are you sure?"

The man just nodded, leading them back over to the jeep.

"Bellamy the driver side window is busted, we can get a look through there, we'll have to wait until fire get's here to get them out."

The sirens of the ambulance and the fire trucks could be heard from the accident site.

"Octavia!" Bellamy yelled seeing his sisters pale face in the shattered window, blood dripped down her pale face. Beyond the brunette Bellamy saw strands of blonde hair. "Clarke!"

It was so soft he almost missed it, "Octavia." The girl called to her friend.

"Clarke what happened?" Miller asked seeing his alpha frozen looking into the wrecked vehicle.

"I-I don't-help her." Clarke muttered.

"Clarke is anyone else with you?" No answer, Miller tried again. "Clarke the ambulance is coming, if there is anyone in the back we need to know to call for more help."

"No one else." She managed.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Bellamy asked her.

"O hit her head, too much-"

"Okay okay, just hold on, fire just arrived, they'll get you guys out." Bellamy tried to assure her as Miller pulled him out of the way.

"Two females, the driver unconscious and bleeding with a head wound," Miller raddled off. "the passenger is in and out but not speaking clearly, they've been upside down for too long."

The lutenient nodded his head, his eyes drifted to Bellamy. "Were you two here to see it happen?" Figuring that might be why the other cop was acting like this.

"One of them if his sister, the other his girl friend." Miller explained, the emotion in his voice giving away his worry.

"We are going to do everything we can." Turning back he yelled out instructions to his team. "We don't know the injuries they might have, flipping over the car is too risky, we take out the windshield and slide them out. Mark call for an additional ambo."

Bellamy and Miller stayed out of the way as best they could while watching their girls being rescued.

"Andrea!" The lead fire fighter yelled, seconds later a paramedic ran in his direction medicine bag in hand.

"What's going on?" Bellamy yelled out after her.

A few minutes later Andrea pulled the blonde from the jeep, she was strapped to a back board a collar around her neck. As soon as they made it up to the road the back board was placed down and Clarke was helped up to stand.

Bellamy marched up to them, Miller in tow.

"Why is she standing?"

"Bellamy I'm okay." Clarke told him, one hand gripping onto the paramedic the other help up to stop him.

"You were just in a rolling car accident, a couple minutes ago you couldn't even answer a question without sounding like you'd drank you far share of Mexico's finest."

Andrea stepped in, "Clarke passed out because all the blood was rushing to her head, when the pressure was too much she passed out, she needs to get the blood flowing again."

Bellamy crossed his arms angrily, his eyes taking Clarke in, she didn't to seem to be bleeding from anywhere.

Miller stepped in, "What happened Clarke?"

"We were driving, Octavia looked away from the road, I don't think she realized how close she was to the turn or how sharp it was. When she looked back at the road it was too late to slow down, we flipped, everything is a little foggy after that."

Miller nodded, taking down a couple of notes.

"Andrea!" The paramedic was called back to the car, she moved towards the accident but not before handing Clarke off to the other paramedic.

"I heard a call go out for another ambulance, I'll ride with Octavia."

"It's against-" The paramedic started to explain to Clarke how it was against protocol l when Bellamy stepped in.

"Hell no, you need to get to the hospital and get checked out, you should already be on your way there."

"I will be going to the hospital, with Octavia."

Bellamy growled but it was low enough that only Miller and Clarke really picked up on it.

Andrea called to her partner, "Kiley we need to move!" Octavia looked even worst horizontal on the back board.

Clarke followed her friend with Bellamy protesting behind her.

Kiley turned to look at them, "The second ambo isn't here yet and we can't leave her here. I'm sure we will see you detectives at the hospital."

Clarke smiled, happy she had gotten her way, even with the technicality.

"She's crashing." Andrea yelled climbing through to the drivers seat.

Bellamy felt his heart drop as the ambulance door closed him off from his sister and his girlfriend, the ambulance started up and pulled away leaving both the detectives behind.

.

After clearing up and sending in their report over the phone, because Bellamy refused to drive all the way back to the district just to give a statement. Not when the two people he loved most were in the back of an ambulance on the way to the hospital.

"Octavia's heart was still beating strong Bellamy-" Miller reassured on the drive to the hospital. "I know you heard it too, she'll be okay. Clarke was also standing mostly on her own and she didn't look like she had a scratch on her."

Bellamy nodded, "I'm really starting to hate this hospital." Bellamy frowned, pulling up to the concert building.

"I'm with you man. When I made my call into the station Kyle told me that the team had another lead on Echo's case. I'm going to give them a hand, you worry about making sure those two are okay."

"Keep me updated."

Miller was about to tell Bellamy that he didn't have to worry about the call, once he took a look at his alpha he knew just to nod and smile.

.

"I'm here to see my sister and girlfriend, they were brought in a couple minutes ago."

The nurse looked down at the books, "Room 213A."

Bellamy nodded, sadly he needed no directing in finding this room. When he did he say his sister laying unconscious with an IV in her arm, Clarke was next to her, but not in a hospital bed like he expected.

The blonde was sitting next to her friend after putting up a big fight with the doctors. The wanted to take her to another room to work on the girls separately. Clarke promised she'd stay out of the way if she could stay with her friend.

"Clarke what are you doing out of bed."

She looked up, surprised it had taken him this long to get here.

"I didn't have one to begin with, bruised ribs don't weren't a bed."

He shook his head. "Seriously, I have enough on my plate; I don't need you getting more hurt just because you are being difficult."

"I'm fine, Octavia is the one who really took the hit. The doctors said she'll be fine though, the gash on her head was almost healed by the time they got her to the hospital, as well as her other cuts, that's why they didn't take her into surgery like they planned."

Bellamy nodded, his hand going to his sisters. "She'll be fine, her heart beat is strong, her healing took over when she passed out.

"Good, like I told her, I am not shopping for one more black dress." Clarke muttered. "How'd the case?"

"I don't want to talk about that right now."

"You haven't been sleeping and you aren't home more than 3 hours at a time, I made them put me in here so I could watch over Octavia. Go get the case done and I'll let you know when she wakes up."

Bellamy glared at her, "Miller's handling it."

Clarke nodded, too tired to keep fighting him, leaning forwards she rest her head on the bed before her.

"If you aren't going to take a bed here, then you need to go home."

"Bellamy."

"Clarke!"

The found themselves in a glare off, Clarke gave in after a few minutes but didn't go with either of Bellamy's suggestions.

"Fine, I'll go asks the nurses to bring me a cot."

Bellamy shot her a seriously look but kept his mouth shut, this was as good as he was going to get.

.

"Why were you guys in Jaspers Jeep in the first place? I told both of you I didn't like you driving it, their one of the easiest vehicles to tip."

"We were bored and Jaspers door's come off, mine don't." Clarke shrugged her shoulders settling down on the hard mattress.

"Bell don't be such a party pooper, besides you know if it wasn't for you I'd have a kick ass jeep of my own and maybe I'd know how to drive it." Octavia muttered groggily.

"Hey. What's the point of being a wolf if you don't use your freaking reflexes." Bellamy joked.

Octavia smirked, her eyes still closed, "You know I use my skills for much better reasons, and here comes one now."

A couple seconds later Lincoln burst into the room.

"Oh my god, Octavia."

"Babe I'm okay, see it's not even that bad."

Clarke got up to give the couple some room, grabbing her boyfriend on the way out. She laughed when she saw Bellamy's face.

"Oh please what do you think they are going to do in there when she's connected to an bag of fluids."

Bellamy cocked and eye brow. "She's Octavia, she's do it just to piss me off."

Clarke laughed, but it was short lived, her hands dropped to her stomach as she felt a sharp pain followed by her lungs deflating.

"Clarke? Help!"

The girl in question stumbled back against the wall, Bellamy following after her to keep her on her feet.

"I can't-" Clarke sucked in air but it didn't seem to do any good.

A nurse came running over with a white coat following behind her.

"We were talking and then she just started gasping for air." Bellamy explained.

"Who were you visiting?" The doctor asked.

"She was in a car accident an hour ago but she was fine."

The doctor looked alarmed as blood started to spill out of Clarke mouth, and she stopped breath all together when her eyes rolled back into her head, the only thing keeping her from falling was Bellamy's arms around her.

"I need a gurney!" The doctor yelled. "and a room."

"Bellamy what's happening?" Octavia yelled from her room.

"What is wrong with her?" Bellamy demanded.

The doctor looked at him, "You said she was looked over by someone when she came into the hospital?" He nodded.

The nurse turned to them, "I was there when she was being evaluated, she had some bruised ribs."

"I need an OR!" The doctor yelled. "and a trama team."

Those two words scared Bellamy making his stomach turn, "Where are you taking her?"

The team was on the moving pushing a still Clarke quickly down the white hallway, Bellamy close behind them.

"Clarke's drowning in her own blood, I will send someone out with details once I know more." The doctor called back as the group went into a restricted area leaving Bellamy behind.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **This chapter is shorter than I would Like, but since I left you on such a life or death cliff hanger I wanted to post this as soon as I was able :) I wouldn't mind hearing what you guys think will or should happen regarding Mr Daniels, if you have a theory I'd love to hear it.**

Bellamy sat in Octavia's room bouncing his knees up and down, apparently Clarke's ribs weren't just bruised they were cracked. Her rib ended up sticking her lung, the doctors had to take her into surgery to repair the damage.

"She'll be okay Bell, Clarke is strong and that doctor promised he'd come get us once the surgery was finished."

"No you need to stay in bed and rest."

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Bellamy I'm almost all the way healed."

"I thought Clarke was perfectly fine and then a second later she was coughing up blood."

"You think with all the crazy supernatural shit that has happened to that girl she's going to be taken down by something as mundane as a punctured lung and a couple of jacked up ribs?"

Bellamy's fist tightened, "She is a mundane Octavia."

.

Two days later Octavia was out of the hospital entirely, Clarke on the other hand was going to be kept for another week, much to her displeasure.

"Bellamy you're a cop, can't you get them to dismiss me or something?"

He smirked, "Who says I want you out of here unsupervised?"

Clarke groaned dropping her head back onto her pillow.

"Do you know I've been in this damn hospital more times in this past year than ever? They tapped up my ribs, I don't see how laying in this bed or laying in my own bed is any different."

"Here you won't be tempted to get up and clean or go for a walk. It's only a week."

"Speaking of weeks, you still haven't caught the people who attacked Echo?"

Bellamy stayed quiet and Clarke sighed, "You are supposed to be out there with them right now leading the search aren't you?"

"Miller has it handled."

"I'm sure he does but I'm also sure it'd go a lot faster if he had his partner out there backing him up."

Clarke reached for Bellamy's hand that was rested on her thigh.

"I'll start back tomorrow." He said trying to compromise.

The blonde just laughed and shook her head, he was so stubborn sometimes it was funny. Bellamy was all about loyalty, Clarke knew he struggles sometimes between taking care of her and his pack duties. Thankfully both sides liked each other, we'll Clarke mostly put up with Murphy but still.

"Fine tomorrow, but that also means you aren't going to threaten the nurses tonight and go home when they tell you visiting hours are over."

Bellamy smirked, "I've been here for two nights, that girl last night was just trying to make a point."

"Or she was doing her job unlike the others."

.

"Miller." Bellamy grumbled, he'd tried to stay the night with Clarke but she and that bitch nurse kicked him out, when he'd tried to come back in the morning Octavia had insisted he go directly to work. "We have another location?"

The cop nodded, "Echo said that after she was attacked she heard a motorcycle, after combing the traffic footage we found the man on the bike, but as you may be able to guess-"

"He was wearing a tinted helmet."

"Exactly. But with a little more digging one of the tech guys got us an address."

"I have a good feeling about this one." Bellamy said grabbing his car keys.

Miller scoffed, "You said that about the last 3 places we've tried."

"If I keep saying it I'm bound to be right."

Miller laughed shoving Bellamy toward the parking lot doors.

.

Everyone in the precinct seemed to sag in relief when Miller and Bellamy came in wrestling the attacker to the ground, he was a live one.

"He ran for 23 blocks before we apprehended him." Miller retold the story as a couple of beat cops took the man into the back.

A detective nearby laughed, "Then it defiantly wasn't Miller who caught him, not with those two left feet."

"Shut up Ren." Miller snapped back.

"Bellamy you have a call from the hospital." His brow frowned, before he could question why Clarke hadn't just called his cell the cop continued, "Echo is asking for you."

"Send someone else, it doesn't have to be me who delivers the news."

The other copped backed off at Bellamy's tones with a quiet "yes sir" Miller on the other hand pulled his friend aside.

"Dude what was that about?"

"The other day while Clarke was in surgery I went to see Echo, she started saying things and tried to kiss me. I told her I wasn't playing games this time around and walked out, she's been trying to call me ever since."

"Did you tell-"

"Just yesterday, I didn't want that to be the first thing she heard out of my mouth after being operated on. She wasn't mad with me but I could tell it still affected her."

"You think that's why she sent you back to work today?"

"No, it's just always one thing after another with us. I don't remember having this much drama before we left town."

"You hadn't met your mate before we'd left town."

Bellamy laughed without humour, "You're saying this is how you and Bryan-"

"No, no one has as much shut as you and Clarke. I'm just saying you aren't the only couple with some fucky shit."

He nodded, "Good to know. Do me a favour and make sure Kevin is the one who goes to tell Echo the news."

"You sadistic bastard."

Bellamy shrugged, "Kevin is nice."

"Kevin is a fast talking little nerd who we keep behind a desk for a reason."

Bellamy tapped her friends shoulder, "Just send him."

.

"Clarke this is embarrassing."

The blonde froze in her slow walk down the hospital corridor, "If I could move faster I would." She growled at Jasper.

Both he and Monty had stopped by to keep her company, but Monty fell asleep and Clarke was getting restless and decided to go on a walk, despite Jaspers pleas.

"At least let me get a wheel chair or something." He muttered, sending a nervous smile toward the nurses as they passed around room.

"My lags work just fine, I'm just not allowed to strain my lungs not only so the stitches wont rip but so I don't worsen the pain in my ribs."

"You said you were feeling better!" Panic seeped through his voice.

"Compared to yesterday I am feeling better." Clarke shot him a look before continuing her way down the hall."

"Clarke?" A familiar voice asked from behind them.

"Mr Daniels?" The hell was he doing here?

"Riley told me about you accident, I thought maybe you'd dropped out rather than face your mistakes, when he told me about the car crash I thought I should come see how you were and tell you that before you come back I want to meet with you, like we planned."

Jasper scoffed, "Who's this guy?"

Clarke's head spun when she snapped her head in his direction, momentarily forgetting he was there. "One of my proffs."

From her tone Jasper seemed to pick up on which one he was and smirked, "Oh."

"I don't know when I'll be back, if you'll excuse me I'm not really supposed to be out of bed." Clarke turned without another word, Jasper helping her back to the room.

When they got back Monty was waiting for them, "Hey I was just about to come looking for you guys."

Clarke climbed into bed, hissing as she tried to protect her ribs the best she could.

"The princess wanted to go on a walk."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "She is sitting right here, and she really hates your alpha for sending that picture around."

Monty smiled fondly, "Acturally it was Raven who posted it in the group chat. How was your walk?"

"Exactly what I was about to ask." Bellamy said from the doorway. "I guess even being in the hospital won't keep you on bed rest."

He's gotten to the hospital a couple minutes ago, he'd been walking toward Clarke's room when he say her and Jasper slowly moving down the hall. He was convinced at the slow pace they were going that, he would had beaten them to the room if a nurse hadn't stopped him to sign some papers.

Clarke avoided the question, "Did you catch the bad guy yet?"

"Yeah, how are your ribs"

"Echo must be happy about that."

Monty and Jasper snickered, looking down when Bellamy glared at them.

"When are you going to answer my question?"

"I assume you can tell from the amount of drugs I still have running through my veins via this morphine drip, that I'm feeling very good."

Bellamy crossed his arms, "I'm surprised no one threw your ass back in bed."

Jasper shrugged, "She's scary. She has this mom looks that cuts right through you."

"Weak." Monty mocked Jasper.

"Only 5 days till I'm out of this hell hole, I would like to have some leg muscle left."

"Was someone visiting, I smell someone familiar but I can't place my finger on who?" Bellamy changed the subject.

"Nope, it's just been us." Monty answered.

"And Clarke's ass of a teacher." Jasper added.

Bellamy looked at him questioningly before turning that gaze on Clarke.

"He's a TA, standing in for one of the proffs, he's just been giving me a hard time is all."

"and he came here to what? Give you your homework?"

"Kind of." Jasper snickered, "He got on her about coming to see him like they'd planned. Weird dude, little rape-y if you asked me."

"He's just an ass on a power trip, by the time I'm allowed back to school he should be gone anyway."

"You never told me about him." Bellamy raised an eye brow.

"What would I say exactly, he's just has an over sized ego. What are you going to do, put him in handcuffs, flash your fangs? I can handle him."

Jasper and Monty seemed to find this interaction funny, they could hide their snickers as they grabbed some chance and promised to return with vending machine treats.

"You know I do have another talent besides, handcuffing and biting."

"Oh yeah?" The drugs making Clarke a little dopey.

"I have glowing eyes."

Clarke laughed, the tension that had built up upon Bellamy's arrival simmered and fizzled out. Everything would be better once Clarke was living back at the apartment.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **A lot of twists and reveals in this chapter, I decided this story is coming to an end. I am currently writing and posting this chapters as I write them. If I am lucky I will have chapter 28,29 and 40 up tonight. chapter 40 will be the finale chapter in Mirror Hearts fanfic. You guys have been great and I am excited for you to read these last few chapters, If I don't get them all written today because "Happy Mother's Day" it'll be up soon. Thank you everyone!**

As promised at the end of the week Clarke was discharged from the hospital only to spend the next 3 laying around in her and Bellamy's apartment.

Riley came by once a week to drop off some work and to on the last week tell her that Mr. Daniels was finally gone. Clarke jumped for joy after hearing that.

Someone she hadn't seen a lot of this past month was Bellamy, he's gotten called to stand before the elders and Miller told her she shouldn't be worried but she was. When Bellamy was around he seemed withdrawn and like he was keeping something from her. At first Clarke thought it might of had something to do with Echo, but she squashed that thought as soon as it came, Echo left town before Clarke was even out of hospital.

After a month of letting it go, Clarke couldn't any more.

"Alright, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?" Bellamy froze, he'd just gotten off a shift and wanted more than anything to just crawl into bed.

"You know that teacher that was giving you a hard time?"

Clarke nodded, "Mr, Daniels."

"Local PD two state over apprehended him for 3 unsolved homicides. When they searched his property they found blood and when they searched his back yard they found a shallow grave."

"You can't be serious."

Bellamy nodded, "It could have been you, from the way you and Jasper were talking back at the hospital he had his sights set on you."

"He's in jail." Clarke guessed.

"He's looking at life."

Clarke couldn't believe that, if she hadn't gotten into that Car accident she might have been buried in her teachers back yard.

"That's awful, but it's not why you've been acting so distant ever since I got out of the hospital. You aren't home anymore and when you are, you don't really talk to me."

"I talk to you."

"Not about anything with some substance, I've been subjected to chats about the weather. I just want to know what's going on, whatever it is."

Bellamy tensed, he sat himself in front of her on the coffee table.

"The elders found out about you."

"I don't get it?"

"I never told the pack elders about you, but I've been missing a lot of meetings with them and have sent Miller in my stead. Which never had been a problem, except for the fact that I never would have sent him instead of going myself before you."

"So they know about me, why is that such a problem. Octavia said you've been with humans before."

"I never mated with any of them." Bellamy's voice got louder as he got more upset. "I'm an alpha, may it would be different if I was a Beta but I'm not. I can't be with someone would jeopardizes my pack."

Clarke knew these were the words of the pack leaders, Bellamy had told her so many times that he liked the human side of her and didn't care she was different.

"Which means what."

"Humans are not allowed to know about us. I have 24 hours to decide."

"Decide what?"

Bellamy eyes flickered to the floor before they locked with hers.

"If I'm going to turn you or let you go."

Clarke mouth opened and closed a couple times before it fell shut, she didn't know what to say. Getting up from the couch she walked toward the door.

"Clarke."

She shook her head closing the door softly behind her.

The blonde made it to her car before realizing her keys were in her coat pocket and she wasn't about to go back into that apartment. So she walked, it wasn't until after a couple of strange looks and pity smiles that Clarke realized she was crying.

How could the choice not be easy, he told her again and again how important it is to mate to be together and the small connection the two of them lacked because she wasn't a werewolf. Maybe the connection is more important that she thought if he was even considering letting her go. Clarke remembered stories from years ago when humans were killed for knowing such a secret, now the packs were a lot more lenient and careful.

If he didn't want to be with her, if turning her was that awful a choice then she wouldn't stand in her way, she could always go back home, both of her brothers would gladly take her in. If she went home she would never see Octavia, jasper, Monty, Miller, Fox, even Murphy again, and she wouldn't be Bellamy's anymore.

"Are you okay?" A women holding her toddler on her hip asked.

Clarke had stopped walking at some point and was now just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, tears falling down her face.

"Could I use your phone?" Clarke asked softly, she had left her's in her jacket pocket along with her car keys.

"Sure." The women answered, putting out a shiny Iphone.

Clarke placed a call to one of the only people in this city who wasn't a werewolf. After figuring out where she was and arranging to get picked up Clarke gave the women her phone back and sat on the sidewalk.

Riley pulled up in his black civic 20 minutes later, he opened the door for her and smiled. Clarke had forced her tears to stop, she didn't need him seeing her like this.

"What prompted this sudden need to study?"

Clarke look at her lap, _don't cry,_ "I'm coming back to class soon and don't want to be more behind than I already am."

Riley nodded driving toward his dorm, that answer was good enough for him.

.

"So you let her walk out?" Octavia asked in disbelief.

Same as the last million times he needed Clarke advice Bellamy called his sister. After Clarke had left he tried to go after her but needed time to think. He called his sister when he realized Clarke had left the apartment with nothing on her.

"O-"

"No, what did you say exactly?"

"The truth, the elders gave me 24 hours to tell them if I was going to let Clarke go or change her."

Octavia threw a pillow at her brother in anger before dropping her head into her hands. No wonder Clarke left. Bellamy dodged the pillow and raised his eye brows at his sister.

"You aren't going to break up with her right?"

"I love her O, It hurts to even think about her out there somewhere with someone else."

"Right, but do you what to know what Clarke heard when you said what you did?" Bellamy looked at her, "She heard what any girl would have, that you have been distant and moody because you are leaning towards letting her go and walking out of her life forever and taking all of us with you. I love you but you are such an idiot big brother."

Bellamy ran fingers through his curls, he didn't want her thinking that. He hadn't acted the way he had for the past month because he was planning on leaving her.

"I thought when I gave her the choice she would consider leaving me, that's what I thought her walking out was."

Octavia shook her head. "Clarke loves you, I'm sure she's really heard that you even have a decision to make."

"She could die." Bellamy said under his breath.

"The chances of that are very low, Clarke's tough and you will be there to help her get through it. When she's a wolf you guys will be connected the way Miller and Bryan are, the way I know you want to be connected to her."

"I do."

Octavia smiled, "Save those words for the ceremony. Have you told Clarke about that part of your bonding?"

Bellamy shook his head, "It's hard sometimes, deciding what to share, I never know how much she learned growing up."

"I think her pack is mostly boys, I wouldn't be surprised if she never heard about all this stuff. Call the elders and tell them that this weekend you and your mate are going to be bound, after her transition."

"But-" Bellamy started to say what if Clarke doesn't want to be bound and turned.

"She does, because she loves you, otherwise she wouldn't have acted the way she did earlier. You have 2 days before the next full moon, the elders need to know she they can prepare and you need to find your mate. I'll call Wells and have his pack come down for your bonding."

Bellamy pulled his sister into a tight hug, "I love you O."

"I love you too big brother."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"Clarke maybe you should slow down?" Riley offered gingerly, after spending some time in his door room the studying was broken up by a dorm party.

"Chug Chug!" Everyone chanted around her as Clarke chugged from a funnel, she didn't even like bear but this was a college party. Cheep beer was a must.

Clarke waved her hand to let the guy pouring the beer know she was done, when the funnel was clear Clarke pulled back and hooted with delight. Riley on the other hand reached out to steady her and almost took them both down having just tasted beer though a funnel himself.

"I see jello shots." Riley said, his eyes connecting with a table across the room.

"Yummy!" Clarke laughed following her friend though the crowd.

It was only after hours of drinking and pushing away her feelings that Clarke's fluid gates opened. Riley had disappeared with some girl after making sure Clarke was okay, now she was on her own in a sea of people.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Clarke asked the guy she kinds recognized from one of her classes.

Going up and down the halls Clarke finally found her way to a quiet stairwell. After a couple of misdials she finally successfully entered in Bellamy's number.

"Hello?" Octavia answered.

"Why do you have Bellamy's phone?" Clarke asked, trying not to slur.

"Clarke! I've been trying to get in touch with everyone to find you, you disappeared hours ago. Wait, were you trying to call my brother?"

"Yes." Clarke breathed uneasy, "But you picked up."

"Clarke this is my phone, you called me. Look my brother is an idiot sometimes but he didn't mean what he said to you early to sound like the worlds lamest break up speech. He loves you Clarke."

The blonde shed some silent tears.

"Why don't you tell me where you are and I'll send Bellamy over for you, and keep this phone with you, I'll give the number to Bell so he can call you."

Clarke closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the cool concrete riddling off the address, after a couple seconds she heard Octavia hand up and Clarke locked the phone placing it on the stairs beside her, but not too long after she set it down did it start buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Princess I'll be there in 10 minutes." The roar of Bellamy's car could be heard over the line.

"Only 19 hours left to decided."

"There is no choice Clarke, I choose you every time. It's your choice that scares me."

"What?" Clarke asked suddenly confused.

"Come outside, I'll meet you there, we shouldn't be talking like this over the phone."

Clarke hung up and stumbled her way back into the hall way crowed with party goers.

"Clarke!" Bellamy called to her from somewhere in the sea of college students. He's waited outside for 20 minutes, when she hadn't come out he figured she was drunker than she sounded over the phone.

The blondes eyes welled with tears at the sight of him, he looked so worried about her and all he wanted to do was take her into the protection of his arms.

"I don't want to have to leave." Bellamy thought she meant the party, "I already lost Raven, Sean, everyone I don't want to lose you guys too."

Bellamy pulled her into his embrace, "That will never happen Princess, not if I can help it. Let's go home.

.

The next morning Clarke didn't remember much about the party, but she clearly remembered Bellamy taking her to the car, the way her held her tightly and whispered to her as she cried.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I drank 12 power aids before I went to sleep, I assume I have you to thank for my lack of a hang over this morning?"

"We had a couple left over from when you Jasper and Monty made juice pops."

Clarke nodded softly, her eyes never fully meeting his in embarrassment.

"I want you Princess, I want you to be as mine as possible-" He said in front of her on the bed. "I want to be bound to you in front of my pack, yours and the elders. For me loving you was never a choice Clarke, but we need to have a serious talk. The full moon is tomorrow night, if you agree to be change and become part of my pack it-"

"Done, I told you-"

"Clarke, there is a chance that your body won't accept the bite, you either shift or die."

"But if I say no I have to live without you anyway."

"And if you say yes and you body rejects then I have to live without you, knowing that I'm the reason you never get to graduate and-"

Clarke moved forward connecting her lips to his. "Or I shift and we are bound forever, we both know walking away was never an option, not after that day in Raven's kitchen."

Bellamy rest his forehead against hers, his nose running back and forth over hers.

"Octavia called Wells, your pack will be here by early tomorrow morning, in time for the bounding ceremony. That's the other half to this, we are alone for the shift but once you shift back there is a bounding ceremony, we will meet on holy to us ground, where an elder will swear us to each other, its werewolf equivalence to a marriage."

Bellamy seemed nervous, Clarke smiled at this, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, what are we supposed to do until the moon rises."

"I prepare you the best I can."

.

"Wells you knew this was coming man, when she was a Druid Bellamy couldn't change her, Clarke's blood wouldn't have allowed it, now that she's human there is nothing standing in their way." Jared said from the passenger seat.

"I thought she'd be older." Wells grumbled.

"You should be happy, she could be marrying me."

"Jared!"

"I'm serious, Clarke is strong and she was brought up with both of us looking after her, she'll shift."

"It's just her and Bellamy allowed in the temple, we can't protect her down there."

.

"Clarke you can't wear that to your wedding!"

"It's a bounding ceremony."

"Same thing! Now I know the way you and Bellamy have been going at it your dress should be anything but white, however it is tradition no matter the girls virginity status."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend and tossed a pillow at her.

"Why do I need two dresses?"

Octavia pulled Clarke's hair into a mermaid braid, putting teal flowers among the blond strands.

"One is for you to wear while you're in the temple with Bell," Octavia held up a teal blue dress that matched the flowers she'd slid into Clarke's hair. "before you come out you'll be in wolf form, this will be waiting for you before you come out." She said holding up the white lacy dress from Clarke to see. Both looked like something you'd wear on a nice summer day to the beach.

"I'm nervous."

Octavia smiled softly, she knew this choice was dangerous and if Clarke didn't shift her brother would be devastated but she had to think positive.

"I'd be worried if you weren't, but you'll do great, we will all be out there waiting for you."

"No pressure."

 **What do you guys thing? Will she shift?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Lol damn these last few chapters are losing words by the hundreds. We are almost there guys, it is time! SMUT WARNING! This is about 90% smut, the beginning and the end are clean but the middle is not, but this is when Bellamy bites her so it is important to read the last few paragraphs!**

Clarke played with the fabric of her teal dress as Bellamy pulled up next to an old looking building.

"This spot is sacred to us, we come here for all important gatherings. Soon it will be for you too."

"Aw the place you come to get away from the girl friend." She joked softly.

Bellamy smiled, "Not after tonight. Come on the moon is almost at it's peek in the sky."

He gently took her hand in his and walked toward the building, the stone echoed their footsteps as Bellamy lead them into the lowest part of the temple. The area had lots of furs and soft moss covering the floor, Bellamy walked into the room until they were under a beam of moon light, the roof had a glass circle carved out to let the light in.

Bellamy pulled Clarke against his body, she gasped at the sudden movement. Bellamy had spend the afternoon with the elders preparing leaving Octavia to tell Clarke a couple of details about the night she had ahead. Clarke stopped her soon after it started, her stomach was flipping and the information was too much, Clarke was flying blind tonight but she knew Bellamy would be there to catch her.

Clarke moaned as Bellamy bit her bottom lip, his eyes locked with hers. His eyes glowed honey gold as the moon started to affect him, Clarke kissed him hard, holding on tight to his biceps.

Clarke's dress was the first thing to come off, leaving her in just her panties and bra, the blonde shivered when the night air made contact with her revealed flesh. Bellamy growled as the moment made her body jerk against him, the moon was making his need for her more intense, but he knew he needed to keep her safe tonight, if he got carried away she wasn't going to survive his bite.

"Princess." Clarke whined as he spoke to her, her hands going for his belt.

Bellamy held his breath as she unbuttoned his pants and helped rid him of his jeans followed by his shirt. When they were both down to their underwear they both stopped and looking into each other's eyes, the weight of why they were doing what they were doing caught up to them. They stood silently looking at each other.

"Last chance to turn back." Bellamy swallowed hard.

"Never." Clarke answered.

His lips were on hers then, needy and full of lust. Clarke felt Bellamy's fingers in her panties, they slid into her wet folds as her mouth sloppily slid against his. She came first like this, his fingers inside her, hands on her waist holding her close, lips on her mouth, shoulders, and breasts.

Still shaking in her aftermath, small mews falling from her lips, Bellamy rid both of them of their undergarments. When they were completely bare he kissed down her stomach until his face was in line with her glistening lips, he blew softly on the throbbing area getting a startled gasp turned whimper from the blonde, her hands gripping his strong shoulders for support as he licked her.

"No." Clarke protested softly as Bellamy gripped her hips tight in his hands, his tongue providing too much stimulation for her to handle.

He hummed as he took one last taste of her before kissing up her body. Hands still on hips he turned her softly so her back was to his chest, then he leaned forward lowering them both to the fur below.

Clarke hissed arching into his chest when the fur tickled her breasts and rubbed her sensitive area, Bellamy chuckled pinning her down with his body. The moon light making her skin a milkier white than he ever thought it could look, but her pale shoulder would soon be bloody from his teeth, the thought sent excitement thought Bellamy along with a sickening feeling and the what ifs.

His mate wiggled beneath him, bring Bellamy back to the moment, Spreading her legs he entered her from behind, Clarke gasped out at the sensation, her clit being taken care of by the fur pelt below. Her inner walls were still trembling, it was all Bellamy could do to keep himself together and last a couple more minutes, he wanted to saver these last few moment with her.

"Bellamy!" She gasped, moving her ass up to meet his thrust and grind against him.

"Fuck." Bellamy growled thrusting harder, pulling out all the way before entering her with a sharp thrust of his hips.

When they got close enough Bellamy slid his arm under Clarke just below her chest, holding her tight to him. He sat up, loving Clarke's reaction from the change of angle, he was fully inside her, after a couple more pumps they would both fall over the edge and that's when he would do it.

The moon light drowned them both as Bellamy's lips puckered on Clarke's milky white shoulder. She gasped as she came, feeling Bellamy release inside her. Her gasped turned to a scream as she shook, not only from her orgasm but from Bellamy's teeth as they sunk into her skin.

Bellamy held her tight, pumping slowly in and out of her as he lapped up the blood running down her shoulder, Clarke shook violently against him. With a roll of his hips Bellamy slid out of her and just held her to him, her body slowly stilling. Clarke's breaths were coming fast, her head rolled back to rest on Bellamy's shoulder as she looked up at the moon. The shift should only take a couple of minutes, he only had to wait a couple of minutes.

"Bellamy." Clarke whimpered in pain.

The elders had explained that this part would be the hardest for Clarke, her mind would be dazed, her thoughts wouldn't come together and she would be in great pain from his venom that now ran thought her veins.

Carefully Bellamy laid Clarke onto her back pulling a blanket up to cover her, her eyes not focusing on anything. He watched her intently praying for her eyes to turn golden like his had done so many times before, prayed for her to shift into a wolf so that he could breathe again.

"I love you." Bellamy whispered into her ear.

He kept contact with her as two minutes past, the moon still coating them in it's glow. He could feel his body telling him to shift but he wouldn't, not until Clarke did.

Clarke's breath slowed, her heart beat slowing with it, this was it. Bellamy watched as he waited for Clarke to make a choice, her eyes seemed to focus on the moon above her as they changed from that soft blue he loved so much into a honey gold.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **I am so happy with this, I hope you are too. Welcome to the end.**

Octavia watched the moon as she prayed, everyone around her seemed to be doing the same thing. Wells and his pack had shown up a little after Bellamy's. The elders had of course been there since Clarke and Bellamy first disappeared into the temple. If anything should go wrong they needed to be there to take care of both Bellamy and Clarke.

"She'll be okay right? They've been in there a long time." Jasper muttered worried.

Octavia tried to comfort him. "Bellamy is going to take care of her."

"That wasn't a yes or a no."

Murphy walked over to them but Octavia shot him a glare, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"She'll be fine." Jared said from the other side of the crowd, his arm slung over Wells shoulders. "Clarke likes to take her time, once she spent a whole morning getting ready for the beach only to give up after hour 2 because she thought her hair was too crazy."

Wells smiled at the memory, "She was 4, she thought the life guard was cute, to be fare she also thought the same of Tarzan."

They younger kids laughed at the thought of a young Clarke.

Monty shot up suddenly from his seat on the ground, "I hear something."

"I think it's only one set of footsteps." Fox said her voice shaking.

"Can you hear her?" Wells muttered to Jared.

Everyone's ears worked hard as they strained to get even the littlest clue that there were going to be two wolves walking out of that temple.

They all saw Bellamy's curls first, his head was down, everyone's hearts dropped at what they that was a destroyed alpha, until they saw his head was lowered because his lips were attached to a blonde head. The clapping started slowly and soon erupted into happy cheers as Clarke and Bellamy emerged with smiles on their faces.

Both packs merged to hug and share in the relief they all felt at the sight before them.

"Wells." Clarke smiled hugging her brother tightly.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said, not bother to hide his tears or the shake in his voice.

Jared joined them, "Same here kid. Though I always thought it would be me and you."

Clarke laughed at the joke and bumped Jared with her hip.

Octavia embraced her brother in the crowd, "I told you she'd be okay."

"There was a moment in there when I wasn't sure." Bellamy said under his breath so the others wouldn't hear.

"But she is, you both are. You did good Bell."

Bellamy kissed her head before turning in search of his mate. He felt her like he'd dreamed of since the first time he met her. He could feel her happiness as she talked with her brother and he could also feel her reaching out for him in her mind without even realizing she was doing it.

"Are we ready to commence?" One of the elders asked when the noise calmed down.

Bellamy and Clarke both nodded, setting into the circle that was made up of their friends and family.

"Clarke Griffin, you have accepted the bite of your mate and as the moon declares you are one pack. Bellamy Blake, you have bitten your mate accepting her into your pack as your own to protect."

The elder reached behind himself and took a wooden blow from the older pack women behind him.

"Clarke the pack has offered up their blood as a show of their acceptance to you," The man held up a silver knife and motioned for Clarke to hold out her hand, Bellamy held his up as well not flinching when the man sliced into his palm before doing the same to Clarke's.

When both were bleeding Bellamy clasped his hand with Clarke's feeling their blood flow freely. Bellamy moved their intertwined hands over the bowl, allowing their blood to mix with the others in his pack, their pack. Clarke gasped as her palm began to tingle, Bellamy smiled at her and released her hand. The wound on her palm had healed itself.

"Welcome to the family." Bellamy smiled kissing her lips softly. "My heart mirrors yours now."

 **When I woke up this morning I had no idea I would be finishing this fic and I had no clue what I was going to write about or how it was going to end. I have to say I am happy with it, I honestly almost cried at the last line while writing it. Thank you guys for everything! It means a lot that you take time our of your day to read something I am semi creating :P Thank you and May we meet again!**


End file.
